Pandora's Box
by Suzie74
Summary: The Dark lord has been defeated. Harry tries to find himself. On his journey,he discovers Pandora's box - an exclusive club where hidden desires are made a reality. There he will cross paths with someone he never thought he would see again.hp/ss BDSM M/M
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Harry Potter - i've said it before and I'll say it again - I wish i did!**

**Warning - fetish, kinks,spanking,breathplay,BDSM, you know me!**

**Anniriel - I hold you responsible for this! lol ;)**

Harry sat in the chair unable to tear his eyes away from the suitcases sitting by the door. Knowing that it was over, he was leaving him. Harry waited for the despair to wash over him, bewildered when it didn't. The sadness was there of course but the bone crushing heart break that everyone tells you comes when a relationship ends appeared to be evading him.

_Doesn't that tell you something?_

_That maybe you never really loved him_.

Harry shook his head, trying to dislodge those thoughts. How could he not love Charlie, dependable ,strong ,handsome and caring Charlie.

His thoughts drifted back to the end of the war. Voldemort finally defeated, Harry had shocked everyone by deciding that the future everyone thought he should follow wasn't for him. No marriage to Ginny, no career with the Ministry. Instead he threw himself into having fun. Partying enough to earn him a daily cover on the Daily Prophet, the world obsessed with what he did or who he did.

A small smile briefly flittered across his face. The memories of the warm bodies he worked his way through. Both sexes to begin with, until several months later when came the realization that while sinking his cock into a warm willing girl was fun it didn't compare to the feeling of a throbbing cock sinking into him. Announcing to unsurprised world that he was officially into men. His friends were extremely supportive, Hermione enveloping him a tight hug and whispering "Good for you."

Ron on the other hand had found it more difficult. Though he was aware that Harry tended to dally with both men and women, he seemed to accept it because he still slept with women. He reluctantly accepted it though Harry was sure he was struggling with it. That struggle multiplied when he caught Harry and Charlie in a very compromising position.

Harry could still remember the look on Ron's face. Unsure where to look, wide eyes travelling down from Charlie's flushed face to look at Harry who at that moment was kneeling on the Burrow kitchen floor and swallowing Charlie's cock. Suffice to say they never discussed it and Harry's relationship with Charlie became official.

Now just over a year later, Harry was sitting looking at Charlie's cases neatly lined up at the door. The elusive tears still not coming, he sighed and thought back to what has caused their relationship to fall apart.

**Flashback**

The party had been a huge success, celebrating Ron's acceptance as an Auror for the Ministry. Harry had felt a momentary pang of regret but was resolute in his decision to turn his back on that kind of job. Feeling he had more than his fair share of experience with dark wizards.

The alcohol both wizard and muggle had flowed and now only a handful of slightly merry friends were left. Harry sat cross-legged on the floor at Charlie's feet, who was reclining on a comfy chair by the fire. Ron and Hermione were wrapped around each other on the loveseat opposite, Ron lying practically on top of her. Ginny and Dean lay on the rug in front of the fire, Ginny resting her head on Dean's hip. Harry found himself smiling at his friend, glad that Ginny had excepted his decisions and moved on. Harry watched the two snuggled up and had a feeling that he would soon be hearing wedding bells.

They talked about inconsequential things, who was with who? What on earth had such and such been wearing at the last ministry function. Ginny suddenly sat up, a gleam in her eyes. Clearly, she had some new gossip to share.

"You'll never guess what I heard?" voice conspiratorial.

Everyone stopped talking amongst themselves to listen. Ginny smiled basking in the attention, her expression nearly making Harry laugh.

_She's such a drama queen_

"Well, my friend at St Mungo's told me Malfoy was rushed in last week," She checked that she had everyone's full attention before she continued, "He'd been strangled." She whispered the last word.

Ron was the first to speak, mean laugh in his voice.

"So someone tried to kill the ferret? Big deal." He laughed, Dean joining in with him. Harry felt a brief flash of annoyance, ok so Malfoy was a prat but he didn't deserve that. Now Lucius on the other hand, Harry wouldn't be losing any sleep over the fact he had been killed in Askaban just after the war.

Ginny leaned forward, obviously there was more to the story and by the zeal glowing in her eyes, it was something scandalous.

"No, it was his boyfriend," she smiled while Harry's ears pricked up.

_Malfoy's gay!_

"Apparently when the Auror's questioned him he had to admit that it was some sort of sex game gone wrong." Ginny's entertained laugh filling the room. The laugh was soon joined by most of the room. All except Harry and Hermione, Harry noticed she was staring at him strangely. Her gaze fixed on him as if trying to read his reaction. Cursing himself for that one drunken conversation when he had expressed an interest in rough play during sex. Making her swear the next day that she would never mention it to anyone especially Charlie.

Harry looked up and smiled at guffawing Charlie. Breaking eye contact with Hermione but knowing that she would want his opinion on the matter at some point. Without realizing it Harry's fingers were lightly touching his own throat, imagining what it would feel like to have someone choke him. His heart began to race and his cock firmed up inside his jeans. The moment passed when someone changed the subject to quidditch. The thought ignored but still lingered in the corner of his mind.

"I want you to choke me." Harry asked in a quiet tone later as he and Charlie got ready for bed.

Charlie was in the process of taking off one of his socks, stumbled and nearly fell to the floor. His laugh was nervous and shocked.

"Very funny." He smiled at Harry. Dismissing what Harry said as a joke he continued to get undressed.

"I'm not kidding." Harry's voice was even, making it clear he was serious.

Charlie looked at him, his eyes stunned and bewildered. For a moment Harry was tempted to laugh and pretend it was a joke. The only thing stopping him was the thudding of his heart and the hardening of his cock at the thought.

"No." The tone in Charlie's voice indicating that the matter was closed.

Harry was close to arguing with him but surrendered knowing it would make no difference. He finished getting undressed and slipped between the clean white sheets. Charlie slid in beside, immediately pulling Harry into his arms. His embrace warm and tender. Harry ran his fingers along the strong muscled biceps. One of the things he loved about Charlie was his well developed arms. The strength in them made him feel safe and content. That feeling was evading him at the moment. He found himself wishing that the embrace was tighter.

Harry kissed him, thrusting his tongue into Charlie's sweet mouth. The responding tongue was slow and languid. Charlie's kisses were always unhurried and sweet. Harry lapped harder trying to encourage him to follow. Harry pulled him harder against his body, rubbing his hard cock along Charlie's hip. The resulting moans from both of them spurred Harry on. Nipping lightly at Charlie's bottom lip only to have him pull away with a hiss of pain.

"What's gotten into you?" sounding hurt by Harry's rougher treatment.

Harry lunged up and crushed their mouths together, deepening the kiss and reached down to wrap his fingers around Charlie's half hard cock. The cock filling and lengthening quickly under Harry's experienced ministrations . Kissing harder and pulling Charlie between his thighs. Harry pumped his erection faster, trying to make Charlie lose himself in the moment.

Harry ran his fingertips along Charlie's left arm and lovingly felt along the back of his hand. His fingers lacing themselves with Charlie's. While Charlie was kissing and moaning into Harry's mouth, he gentle guided Charlie's hand up to his neck. The clasp fingers being led to Harry's throat. Harry caressing the fingers as he wrapped them lightly around his neck. A minute amount of pressure on Charlie's fingers, Harry felt his breath catch, the pushing on his windpipe making it difficult to get a breath. Charlie shouted in Harry's mouth, pushing away and breaking the kiss. The horrified look on his face as he snatched his hand away from Harry. The feeling of guilt outweighed by the excitement Harry had experienced made it hard for him to say sorry. Instead he kissed the corner of Charlie's mouth delicately and hugged him.

Charlie sat up, his arms bracing his weight either side of Harry's face as he looked down at him with confused eyes. Shaking his head as if desperate to understand what Harry was doing.

"I said no." the hurt in his tone made Harry feel awful. Filled with sudden self loathing and self deprecation, Harry wrapped his arms around him in a frantic hug.

"I'm sorry."

Charlie lay in the circle of his arms, initially stiff and unyielding, Gradually he returned the embrace, fingers tracing feather like patterns on Harry's neck. His touch filled with love and caring. Reverently he made love to Harry, slow kisses and loving caresses.

Harry lay beneath him fighting the frustration he felt building, not wanting slow kisses, wanting deep passion filled ones. Not needing loving touches, desperate for rough callous hands that would grab and take what they wanted. Almost crying with need when Charlie gently prepared him. His fingers always delicate and tender as he stretched him. Harry closed his eyes, the picture in his head of rougher fingers, stretching him quickly, his body writhing with that burning feeling when stretched to wide. The pleasure almost pain feeling was what Harry craved.

Charlie slowly eased inside him, preferring to make love face to face. Harry for once kept his eyes closed, trying to keep hold of the fantasy. Flinching when Charlie kissed him, opening his mouth to allow the tongue to lightly slid alongside his. Plastering a smile on his face that he knew would not be reaching his eyes.

Harry opened his eyes, turning his head to avoid looking at him. The feeling of unhappiness burning through his body, feeling cheated and unfulfilled. Wanting to fight the feelings that were threatening to spill over, Harry pushed Charlie off. His confused face making Harry's feel like it was breaking. Smile firmly stuck in place, Harry kissed Charlie, just a slight brush of lips. The relief in Charlie's eyes, drove the knife deeper into Harry's heart. Unable to remove the thoughts from his head, Harry turned around, putting himself on all fours. Charlie went along with the change of position though it was not his favourite, having told Harry he found it impersonal.

Grasping his hips firmly but not enough to hurt, Charlie slid back inside. Harry bucked back at the sensation, forcing Charlie deeper. A loud moan escaping as he slammed the head of Charlie's shaft into his prostate.

"YES, YES, FUCK ME HARD!" shocked at the word spilling from his lips. Dirty talk had never been present in the bedroom aside from the odd 'yes' or 'you feel so good' and of course ' I love you'.

Charlie faltered for a second, his thrusts slowing. Harry thrust back keeping him buried inside him, dragging moans from Charlie as he tightened the ring of muscle around the base of his cock. The grip on his hips becoming tighter, Harry fucked himself hard and fast on Charlie's cock. Eyes squeezed shut, sweat forming on his brow as he chased his release. A release fuelled by the fantasy playing in his head. Dark cruel eyes burning into his very soul. Rough calloused fingers pinching and grabbing his skin. A hard unsmiling mouth crushed against his. A rock hard cock plundering his body, making him scream and plead. A faceless man using him for his own pleasure, having complete control over him. Not being to move or come without permission. Finally while defiling his body, fingers would wrap around his throat, squeezing and choking him. Having the power of life and death over him as well.

The last thought brought about the most intense orgasm Harry had ever had. His back arched, biting through his bottom lip to stop from screaming. His untouched cock spraying the crisp white sheets below, balls emptying so strongly it bordered on painful. As the last spurt erupted from him, a single word fell from his mouth. His brain so clouded with pleasure Harry didn't even registered the fact he said anything. Charlie froze behind him, unable to stop his own orgasm from pouring into Harry. His moans tempered with a shocked and sad tone. He pulled out of Harry. The abruptness drawing another moan from Harry. Charlie got up shakily from the bed. A horrified and defeated look in his watery eyes. Harry collapsed down on to the sheets, wincing at the feel of his cooling come rubbing on his skin. He lifted his weary head to see Charlie scrambling to dress, his whole body shaking.

"What?" Harry asked frantically, confused about the change in mood.

The look that Charlie gave him made him freeze on the bed. It was a look of pure disgust and immense grief. Harry's heart froze, he reached out to him. Charlie shook his head, tears brimming in his eyes, incapable of speaking to him. Harry knew in that moment that it was over.

**End of flashback**

So now Harry sat contemplating the entire situation. They had argued into the night but Charlie refused to tell Harry what he had said. Whatever it had been ,it had destroyed their relationship. Harry's musings were disturbed by the sound of Charlie coming down the stairs, a handful of books under his arm. Harry went to get up then changed his mind. Unsure of the correct etiquette when your lover decides to leave you over a word, a word that you can't even remember saying. Anger suddenly raged through Harry.

"You're being unreasonable!" He shouted, Charlie flinched back from him. Harry felt even more annoyed.

_Does he think I would hurt him!_

With that thought in mind, Harry opened his arms to him, offering an embrace. Charlie, sadness written all over his face accepted it. Both of them holding on tightly to each other. Harry thought of what he could say to make him stay, but found himself suddenly mute. Charlie broke the silence.

"I love you Harry, I hope you find what you need."

With those heartfelt words, Charlie released Harry and walked towards the door. Harry's mind screaming at him to beg for him to stay, but his heart remained silent.

_I never loved him_

That thought and the door shutting behind Charlie as he left, Harry finally felt the tears begin to fall.

He woke up, body aching from falling asleep on the sofa. The television still playing some muggle movie that he had rented the previous day. Casting a brief glance at the clock, he realized that Charlie had been gone for five hours. His tears had tapered down to quiet sobs before stopping altogether. Harry had then found himself feeling restless and had put a film on while he decided what to do with himself. The combination of the lack of sleep that night before and the day's upheaval had obviously taken its toll. With a large yawn, Harry stretched, jumping when the floo flared to life. The concerned voice of Hermione nearly bringing tears to his eyes again. Harry called her through after checking that Ron wasn't with her. The last thing he felt like dealing with at the moment was a irate Ron. Hermione assured him that she was alone, immediately pulling Harry into a warm hug as she emerged from the fireplace.

"You look tired," She ushered him to sit, " Are you ok?"

Harry nodded tiredly, not trusting himself to speak. She gave him an understanding smile and set herself the task of making tea. Harry followed her into the kitchen, reluctant all of a sudden to be alone.

"I'm not going to place any blame." She assured him as she fussed around the kitchen.

"Thanks." Harry was grateful because he had the feeling she would be the only one that didn't.

Hermione looked at him, a small smile on her face. Her voice gentle and tender as she asked him.

"Did you love him?" Harry winced at the past tense that she used. Immediately wanting to assure her that of course he had loved Charlie. He found that his mouth wouldn't say the words, he didn't want to lie to her.

Shaking his head, he lowered his face. Not wanting to see the look on her face. A soft hand touched his chin, tilting his head up. Instead of anger in her eyes he saw love and acceptance.

"That's what I thought, you did the right thing."

Harry felt confusion cloud his features. Not understanding what she meant, she kissed him on the cheek.

"you were right to let him go."

Harry felt his body sag, the tension suddenly gone. Those words had struck a chord inside him.

_She's right.. I would have hurt him in the end_

_He wasn't what I want.. No, he wasn't what I need_.

" I know," His voice cracked as he said the words, "I tried to love him."

Hermione tightened the hug, Harry felt himself slowly feeling more calm and relaxed. She cleared her throat, he looked into her nervous eyes, it was clear to him that she was struggling to think of how to say something to him.

"Harry, I know you won't discuss some things with me," she put her hand up when he went to interrupt, "I know its probably too soon but I think you need to get whatever the problem is out of your system." She tried to smile at him, face looking apprehensive, expecting Harry to become upset or angry with her.

Harry didn't have the energy to argue with her, even though he felt that she was intruding he knew that her motivations were innocent. He quirked an eyebrow at her, she laughed and the tension dissipated instantly.

"Why do I feel that I'm going to regret asking you what you had in mind."

Hermione's grin widened, her face flushed. Indicating to Harry that she was about to suggest something she found embarrassing. Unable to meet his eyes, she reached in her pocket and pulled out a small, square card. Harry's eyes drawn to the gothic and intricate swirls on the shiny black business card. His fingers traced over the words, a shiver ghosting down his spine.

_**Pandora's Box**_

_**Where you're deepest desires are fulfilled**_.

Harry's wistful expression forced a laugh from Hermione. Harry snapped back to reality, his mind had wondered at the words.

"I'm not hiring a prostitute!" He shouted, Hermione staggered back for a moment, Then she gave him the look, the 'don't you dare raise your voice to me' look. Sheepishly he hung his head, muttering sorry.

"It's an exclusive fetish club, you idiot," she walked around the kitchen, slamming cups on the table, mumbling under her breath, "As if I'd recommend a whore!"

"How did you get their card?" he asked, laughter in his voice. He was intrigued to how she would explain this.

_Wonder if Ron knows what a naughty girl Hermione is?_

Hermione must have been reading his mind, she huffed indignantly.

"A colleague doing a psychological study gave it to me, I thought of you."

"What kind of study? you didn't mention my name did you?" Harry felt flustered at the implications. Picturing the front page of the Daily Prophet '**_Harry Potter - pervert or saviour?'_**

"Of course not, silly, he was doing a study on sexual behaviour and fetishes."

She handed him a cup of strong tea, then decided to make sure the flat was tidy. Leaving Harry to stare at the card and think about the possibilities.

A week later, Harry stood in front of a very nondescript looking building. His heart was racing and his palms were sweaty. He had been standing staring at the black door for about ten minutes, nearly having ran home at least three times.

_What am I doing here?_

_I must be crazy_

The night that Charlie had left then Hermione had offered him the card had been one of the worst nights he had since before he killed Voldemort. Waking up coated in sweat, a scream trapped in his throat. Disturbed by the fact it wasn't a scream of terror but one of pleasure. The evidence of his excitement cooling on his stomach. Images from the dream had lingered in his mind for the next two days. A faceless, dark eyed man taking him, plundering his body, making him scream with pain and pleasure. Though all the while Harry had felt safe and content. Like he belonged with the man, like he was meant just for him.

His hand shook as he reached and rapped his knuckles on the door. It slowly opened, not a sound emerging. Harry wondered if he was in the wrong place. A large man stood in the entrance, his face glittering with various piercing. Harry felt himself gulp, the man offered him a warm and friendly smile.

"You have an appointment, Sir?" He ushered Harry inside to a slick and modern reception area. The minimalist nature of the room echoed in the black and chrome colour scheme.

"Yes, three o'clock with a Miss Raven." Harry remembered nearly laughing when a polite sounding girl had given him the appointment. Raven seemed an appropriate name given the circumstances. The burly man nodded, checking on their computer, confirming the appointment.

"Get I get you anything, tea, coffee?" Harry declined politely, not trusting his hand to stay steady as he tried to drink. The appearance of the place and of the man had done nothing to settle his nerves. He noticed that the man though tattooed and pierced wore an expensive suit. He wondered how much this was going to cost him, no price had been mentioned.

A buzzer sounded, Harry managed to not to jump at the noise. The man looked at him with a quizzical expression.

"Miss Raven, will see you now."

After being led down a long white corridor, he was escorted into a large comfortable office. Long white leather settees along the one wall, elegant pieces of art hanging on the walls. A long black desk by the large window, the sunlight streaming through, illuminating the room. Behind the desk sat a young women, in her early twenties by Harry's estimation. Ebony hair hanging in loose curls, high cheek bones, breathtaking blue eyes. Harry was awed by how stunning she was, berating himself for now finding men more attractive. His eyes drawn to her pale pink lips as she spoke, her voice melodic.

"Mr Potter, it's an honour to meet you, please take a seat." she gestured for him to sit opposite her.

"Are you sure that we can't get you something to drink?"

Harry nodded his head, kicking himself for having lost the ability to speak. She offered a beautiful smile, looking down at papers that were on her desk

"I've had a chance to review the questionnaire that filled in for us, I must ask you, how much do you know about Pandora's Box?"

Harry's voice started out quiet but he cleared his throat nervously and answered the question.

"Not much, only that you're a bondage club." Miss Raven laughed at the last two words.

"While yes we do cater for bondage Mr Potter, may I call you Harry?" her smile widening when he nodded his agreement, "Bondage isn't the only thing we can provide."

"How much?" Harry squeaked out, his throat dry.

Miss Raven leaned across and touched a button on the desk. A cool manly voice spoke, Harry recognised it as the man who had greeted him.

"Yes, Mistress Raven?" Harry's ears pricked at the different title the man used for her. She raise an amused eyebrow at Harry's shocked face.

"Could you please bring in two glasses of white wine," she looked at Harry as if asking if that was acceptable, he nodded.

_I have to try and speak!_

"Yes, Mistress."

They sat in silence for a brief moment, within a few minutes the man entered the office with the wine. Harry took a glass, concentrating on keeping it still, he sipped the cool crisp wine.

Miss Raven watched him with a critical eyes, she smiled making Harry feel instantly relaxed.

"We do not charge for our services, we simple ask for a yearly membership fee. This gives you unlimited access to our facilities and the exclusive invitation to any functions that we hold."

"Functions? You mean parties?"

The ebony beauty nodded her head and sipped her wine. Harry watched her tongue trace along her bottom lip, his cock twitched. Clearly reading his mind, she licked along her lip more obviously, teasing him. He looked up to see laughing eyes fixed on him, Harry face flushed with embarrassment.

"Yes, our yearly fee is four thousand galleons, is that acceptable?"

She was not going to draw attention to his earlier embarrassment, Harry found himself liking this woman. He nodded his head, a genuine smile on his face for the first time since he arrived.

"Now we have to discuss what we think you may need." Harry was surprised by what she said, surely he would decide what he needed. She lifted her hand in a placating gesture.

"Let me explain, the questionnaire that you complete is if you will, a psychological profile," she stopped to see that he understood before continuing, "Sometimes you can feel that you know what you need but its not always right, is it?"

Thinking back to the mess with Charlie he had to agree that her words made some sense.

" I suppose you're right."

"Good, I'm glad you agree, Harry," she stood up walking towards a door in the far corner of the room, fingers encouraging him to follow, " With what I have gleaned from your answers I have booked you a session in a training room."

The expression on Harry's face must have indicated his bewilderment and confusion.

_What training, is this a gym?_

Miss Raven threw her head back and laughed. A sweet non mocking giggle, she wrapped a friendly arm around his shoulders.

"All submissives must be trained." Harry froze at the words, she gave him a reassuring squeeze.

"I think you know that deep down that's what you want." Her voice low and mesmerizing. Harry found himself no longer resisting, his mind telling him for once to listen to his instinct. His instinct was screaming that she was right.

The door swung open, the deafening beat of loud music and the scent of sex washed over him. Miss Raven turned to look at him.

"Welcome to Pandora's Box, Harry."


	2. Chapter 2

Disoriented for a moment, Harry felt himself sway on his feet. The realization that this was happening became too much. He felt dizzy and light headed. He felt warm hands guiding him to sit down, a ice cold glass of water placed in his hands.

"Harry, are you ok?"a sweet voice enquired. Harry returned to himself, the dizziness passing. Shocked to find himself in some sort of dungeon type room, the beat of the music still loud but muted slightly by the thick walls. His mind racing, catching brief lyrics that echoed through the stone.

~ don't pretend you're not fucking freaky baby~

~I will spank that ass just for fun~

The grunts and moans assaulting his ears, his cock responding. Twitching and firming almost immediately. The sound of sex everywhere in the place. Miss Raven was kneeling in front of him, unaffected by her surroundings.

"Are you ok?"she asked again, concern evident this time.

Harry found himself smiling, the pulse of the place had seeped into him, The thud of the melody, the moans adding to the music. She read his face, standing up to smile down at him.

"The Verliesmeister will see you shortly."

"The what?" Harry knew that she had used a German word but had no clue what it meant.

"He's prefers Sir or Master."With that she left Harry sitting alone in the cool dungeon.

The room screamed master and slave to Harry. Paddles, whips and various other devices hung from the walls. A large bed covered with what appeared to be black rubber sheets, they seemed to glow in the torch light. Every wall had a huge burning torch, though they did nothing to the temperature of the room. Harry swallowed a large lump in his throat when he was the greeted by the vision of manacles hanging from the ceiling.

A noise behind him alerted him to the presence of someone else in the room. Taking a calming breath, Harry slowly turned. Determined not to show that he was trembling with fear and excitement. He almost whimpered when he saw the man standing in the room.

Tall, over six foot at least. Broad and muscular, tattoos adorning both of his arms, a large snake bisecting his chest and wrapping itself around his neck. The tight leather trousers leaving nothing to imagination, Harry found his mouth beginning to water at the thought of wrapping his lips around what appeared to an immense cock. His body shaking when he looked into the man's dark almost granite eyes, the leather mask obscuring most of his features. Harry could only clearly see his eyes and thin severe looking lips.

The man's cool calculating gaze crept over Harry making him shiver. The dark eyes practically stripping him with a glance. A deep slightly raspy voice echoed through the chamber.

"Safe word?"

Harry having remembered something he had read, scramble to recall the word he had set himself the night before.

"Phoenix."Harry was surprised by the shakiness in his speech.

The man merely looked at him, making no comment about the word. He walked around Harry as if appraising him.

"Strip."

Harry stood shocked, annoyed at being ordered around by a complete stranger.

"I said Strip!"the tone harsher this time.

With a huff, Harry started to take off his shirt. Fingers fumbling with his buttons, avoiding the predatory look in the man's stare. The silence was unnerving, Harry opened his mouth to speak.

"I.." the sentence cut off by fingers yanking his hair painfully. His face right in front of the dark man's. His breath ghosting over Harry's face, the fingers tugging, snagging hair at the roots.

"Listen to me, do as you're told." spit flecked Harry's cheek as the man raised his voice.

The fingers let go, pushing Harry away with a look of disgust the man walked away. Sitting himself on a high-backed leather chair. Harry bristled with anger, thoroughly pissed at the man. With annoyed jerky movements he stripped off his clothes, discarding them all over the floor.

"Pick them up."the man ordered with a bored tone.

Huffing with indignation, Harry picked up each item of clothing. Dropping one of them when he heard the man's increased breath as Harry bent over in front of him. Mortified Harry shot up, face flaming surmising that the man had just had a clear view of everything.

The amused light shining in the man's eyes confirming Harry's thoughts.

"Put the clothes on the other chair, then stand in front of me."

His whole body vibrating as he placed his clothes on the chair and walked towards the man. The need to cover himself still lingering, Harry having to force himself not to respond. Stopping just in front of the man, breath frozen when he noticed the man's obvious arousal. Long and thick pushing against the shiny black leather of his trousers. The man looked Harry up and down, gesturing with his hand for him to turn around. Harry nearly refusing, the tingly on his scalp reminding him not to resist.

"Bend over." Harry stumbled, his back to the man.

_If I bend he'll see everything_

"Bend over." the tone brooking no argument.

Taking a huge lungful of air, Harry bent over. The air cool on his exposed arsehole, his balls tightened.

"Put your hands on your ankles, that's right clasp them." the excitement in his tone making Harry want to moan.

"Good boy." a hand patted his arse. Harry surged forward nearly tipping up, fingers digging into his ankles as he righted himself.

A hard slick pressure at the tight ring of muscle made a small whimper escape. The hand slapped lightly at his right buttock, the message clear to Harry. Behave or be spanked. He clenched his eyes shut, the pressure increasing. Tasting blood when he bit his lips. Something long and narrow pushed through the resistance, sliding effortlessly into his body. By the cool feel of it, Harry guessed that he now had some kind of butt plug inside him. The man whispered a word that Harry didn't quite catch. A scream emerging as the plug began to vibrate, its position nestled snugly against his prostate.

THWACK a stinging blow to his right cheek, forced another scream from Harry. His cock swinging, still fully hard even with the rough treatment.

"SILENCE!"

Harry bit his lip harder, the metallic taste of blood flooding his mouth now, he could feel the warm drip of it down his chin. The vibration increased and Harry's held his breath, frantic not to scream. Managing to stay silent long enough to please the man.

"Good, good." the vibration eased but did not stop. A firm hand rubbed over the red mark that graced Harry's behind. Harry's still holding his breath until he felt light headed, let it out with a quiet sigh. Tensing when he expected to be punished. The man patted the mark with no force behind it, simply letting Harry know he had heard.

"Do you want to be mine?" the seductive quality of his voice travelled over Harry like a caress. Without thinking Harry found himself nodding. The plug moved gently only to be shoved in harder, slamming into his prostate. Harry couldn't help the noises that escaped.

THWACK this time the smack hit the flared end of the plug, the jolt making Harry see stars. The pleasure pain shocking him into silence. Small minute exhalations were all that emerged from Harry as the man fucked him with the plug. Gently pulling it out until only the slim tip remained. Harry's entrance clenching around it, the ring of muscles going into spasm as he slammed the plug back in. Having a sixth sense when it came to pushing it straight into Harry's prostate.

Harry found himself thrown on to his back, the man towering over him. Cool fingers wrapping themselves around his throat. The plug buried deep within him still vibrating, the tip alongside that little nub making him see white dots in front of his eyes. Pressure at his throat, a mouth brushing against his. Firm lips crushing his, an agile strong tongue thrusting into his willing mouth. Harry's tongue weakly following overwhelmed by the sensations. The pressure on his windpipe increasing, the vibrations matching the increase. Harry's breathless moans puffing uselessly into the man's cruel mouth. Harry couldn't breath, his mind screaming at him to struggle but his body surrendered willingly.

"You will not sleep with anyone else, is that understood?" Harry hazily nodded his acceptance.

The man loosened his grip, his tongue lapping at Harry's drooling mouth.

"You will not remove the plug unless it is to relieve yourself, is that understood?"

"Yes." Harry gasped, filling his air starved lungs.

"You will not come unless you are in this room, is that understood?"

Harry paused for a second, the fingers responded by tightening around his neck. Thumb pressing on his Adam's apple. He frantically nodded, the man removed his fingers.

"Yes what?"

Harry felt confused for a moment, Miss Raven's earlier words coming back to him.

"Yes, sir." he croaked out, the moans were building again.

The man kissed him harder the pressure on his bitten lips causing them to bleed again. The taste of blood seemed to spur the man on, the kiss became deeper. The man's tongue deep in his mouth, blocking his airway. The man pulled back long enough for Harry to take a huge lungful of air.

"COME!" the man shouted before slamming their mouths together again.

Harry died, his heart stopped and his breath froze. Back arching with a bone shaking orgasm. Cock untouched twitched violently as he emptied himself all over the man and the floor below. The man whispering in his ears while he shook.

"I'm looking forward to breaking you, making you crave my touch." the breathy tones spilling into his ear. "You'll die for me to touch you by the time I'm finished with you, Mr Potter." Harry felt his mind trying to tell him something. The words ringing in his ears.

Harry didn't hear the rest of what was said. Darkness crawled over him, his body slumping to the floor, cock still spurting as he passed out.

The world came back to him gradually. His mind still fuzzy and feeling weary. Familiar smells and the sensation of his comfy sofa under him made him realize he was home. Wondering for a second if the whole thing had been some sort of twisted bizarre dream, that theory destroyed when a cool melodic voice spoke.

"Harry? Are you alright?" He cracked open an eye to see the smiling face of Miss Raven looking down at him from her perched position on the edge of the sofa.

"I passed out." Face flaming with embarrassment. She smiled brightly, flicking her wrist indicating it was of no concern.

"Happens all the time, don't worry about it" she got up and walked to the fireplace. She turned to wink at him.

"The Verliesmeister reminded me to tell you not to forget the rules."

Harry shifted uncomfortably on the sofa, mortified when he realized she was referring to the butt plug that was still buried deep inside him. Thankfully the vibration was no longer on. He tried to smile at her, but the look on her face let him know she was aware of his current predicament.

"Same time this Friday." she informed and with a flash of floo powder was gone.

Harry lay back on the sofa, staring at the ceiling. Mind jumbled by the night's proceedings. A flash of those dark eyes in his head. Sitting bolt upright, heart racing. His hand coming up to his mouth in shock, knowing he had heard that voice and seen those eyes before. Not just in his dreams but in real life.

_It can't be_

_I watched him die_

"Snape." Harry's shocked voice echoed around his empty flat.


	3. Chapter 3

**A big thank you to everyone that is following this and my other stories. Glad you like them!**

**Warnings - the usual - you should all know me by now! lol ;)**

_**The shrieking shack was deathly quiet, Harry walked towards the prone bleeding body. A rasping gasp suddenly pierced the silence. Harry ran to the man, sliding to his knees beside him.**_

_**Severus was covered in blood, it dripped from his mouth, the red shocking in contrast to his ghostly white skin. The wound from Nagini open, torn, exposing the flesh and bone beneath the skin. Severus tried to reach up to hold the blood inside, his fingers flopped weakly and his hand fell to the floor, useless. Harry clasped his hand over the wound, the blood pumping against his palm. Warmth seeming to seep into his very soul as the life force of the man that had played his part so well ebbed away. Severus turned his brimming eyes to Harry's wide green ones.**_

_**"Look at me."**_

_**Harry screamed while he was bombarded with images from Snape. The prophecy, his mother's beautiful eyes filled with laughter then tears, Dumbledore begging for his death. The years Severus had sacrificed to protect Harry, all those years with his feelings changing towards the boy as he grew into a man.**_

_**Harry pressed to wound harder, desperately calling for help.**_

_**"Please don't die!" Severus tried to smile through his pain. His shaking hand reached with a strength borne from sheer determination, his bloody fingers graced Harry's cheek. A tender touch that made Harry want to cry.**_

_**"Stupid boy." His voice whispered, his breath stuttered and then stopped**_.

Harry woke up screaming, the sweat soaking him and the sheets beneath. His heart beating a loud tattoo in his chest, he gasped trying to fill his straining lungs. The only sound in the silent room were the frantic inhalations.

_He died_

_How can it be him?_

Harry sat up, his body trembling with the weight of his emotions. Running a hand through his wet hair, he let out a long shaking breath. As he moved to reach for the glass of water by the side of his bed, the plug buried deep inside shifted slightly. Pressing itself against his prostate as if it had a will of its own. He groaned, his cock twitching at the sensation. Unconsciously, Harry reached down to run gentle fingers along the awakening shaft. The cool touch felt amazing on the heat of his rapidly filling cock. Harry relaxed, lying back into the sheets. Mind focused on distracting himself from the despair of the memory.

He brought his hand up to his lips, tongue slicking his palm. The moist hand wrapping itself around the fully erect length, the saliva slicking the way for his strokes. Teasing himself he started slowly, languid pulls, his hips bucking up at the feeling. Gradually adding the little twist around the head that he liked, breath beginning to come faster. The sound of panting filling the quiet room.

_You will not come unless you are in this room, is that understood?_

Harry's hand froze mid stoke, fingers clasped painfully as the words echoed in his head. With a wilful smile he stroked harder, determined to break the rule. His hand moving faster, the memory of the man touching him. The dark eyes that seemed to see into his soul.

_Reading me like a book_

_Or someone who knows legilimancy?_

_Shit, if it is Snape. He'll know._

Frustrated he growled and threw his hand to the side of him, the bed shaking violently under the force of the blow. His cock stood proudly, a single drop of pearly white pre-come sliding slowly down the shaft. Its very presence seeming to tease and taunt a desperate Harry.

"FUCK!" He shouted, voice trembled with annoyance and lust.

Unable to lie there and wait for his cock to deflate. Harry flung himself from the bed, huffing and muttering under his breath as he made his way downstairs.

"Fucking bastard, I should wank just to spite the tattooed tosser!"

Feet stamping loudly down the stairs, reminding him that he no longer had to worry about waking anyone when sleep eluded him. A momentary pang of pain seemed to wash over him,

_Charlie_

_I wonder if he's ok?_

_If he's ok without me?_

That thought seemed to hit a nerve, Harry found that he was standing in front of the floo. A handful of powder. The Burrow on his lips, he clamped his lips together.

_You will not sleep with anyone else, is that understood?_

Sitting on the floor by the cold fire, Harry put his head in his hands. Mad at himself for thinking of contacting Charlie. The cool side of the bed when he awoke making him miss the warmth of a man next to him. He sighed and leaned against the hearth. The position of his back tilting putting the plug in a new place. A whimper slipped from his lips, his deflated cock perked up at the increase of his pulse.

"Bloody hell, how am I supposed to last for the next two days."

It had only been a day since he had visited Pandora's Box and already the pressure was getting to him. The fact that moments after he had his Snape epiphany ,Ron's owl had flown through the window. The resulting howler had not helped Harry's mood. The memory of the loud shouts emerging from it in Ron's furious tone still in his mind.

**HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO MY BROTHER!**

**YOU SHOULD COUNT YOURSELF LUCKY THAT HE**

**LOVED YOU!**

Harry found that he agreed with Ron, how could he do that? Why had he done that?

_I'm looking forward to breaking you_

_You'll die for me to touch you_

The strange thing was that Harry was already craving his touch. Finding images popping into his head at strange times. Sitting with Hermione this morning, the light in the kitchen had reflected off a knife in the draw. The sudden image of the torch lights shining on the manacles hanging from the ceiling left Harry breathless and struggling to fill his lungs. Hermione had panicked ready to floo St Mungo's before Harry managed to calm down. A sheepish smile on his face as he assured her that he was fine.

_How can I wait till Friday!_

Standing in his study, Harry perused his library of books. Some of them were Charlie's. With a heavy heart, Harry realized he would have to sort and send them to the Burrow. One of Charlie's scrap books caught his eye, it contained news clippings from the end of the war. It was the only thing about any of it that Harry allowed in the house. His order of The Merlin was packed in a box in the attic. Harry refused to look at it, the pain of remembering how many people had given their lives celebrated with an award was unbelievable to him. He had even refused to attend the ceremony causing a huge uproar. Hermione lying for him in the end, insisting that while he was honoured and would have loved to attend, he was extremely ill. The truth was that Harry spent that night and the next three nights in bed with a pair of hot blonde twins. Harry smiled at the memory, Amelia riding his cock while Jayde rimmed him to within an inch of his life.

A ghost of a smile still gracing his lips as he reached for the scrap book. It fell open to the reports of Voldemort's death, Harry scanned over them looking for anything that mentioned Snape. One headline caught his attention.

**Severus Snape - Saint or Sinner?**

Harry let out a snort of laughter at the headline.

_Typical Daily Prophet_

_Oh, what a surprise it was written by Rita Skeeter!_

**This Daily Prophet reporter has it on very good authority that Severus Snape was actually working for Dumbledore all along. Sources tell me that after the unfortunate deaths of The Potters, A remorseful Snape pleaded for a chance to make amends for his own actions as A Death Eater.**

**One source who I'm not at liberty to divulge insists that there were other motivations for his change of heart. 'He loved Harry's mother Lily, always had and was destroyed when she died' my source revealed.**

Harry dropped the scrap book, the pages fluttering closed.

_That's not what I saw in his memories, did I misunderstand?_

Harry racked his brain trying to remember the details of the night Severus died.

_If he did_

The memories of his mother were loving but as a friend loves another friend. The way that Harry felt about Hermione, loving her like a began to wonder whether he had misinterpreted the images he was shown. Wondering why the thought of Snape loving his mother was making him feel uneasy and cheated somehow.

Suddenly possessed with the idea of finding out whether he was right of not. He threw on some clothes, an old pair of jeans and a tight black tee. Looking at the time noting it was just after one o'clock, he grabbed a handful of floo powder and shouted PANDORA'S BOX.

Dumped ungraciously into the reception area, the pierced man looking at him with a mixture of surprise and mirth. Without saying a word to Harry, he pressed a buzzer, leaning forward to announce.

"Mr Potter is here Mistress Raven."

A girlish laugh followed the statement, the melodic voice instructing the man to escort Harry to her office. The man ushered Harry along the narrow corridor, Harry gathered from the arched eyebrow on the man's face that he was receiving treatment that was not the norm.

"Does Mist..," he corrected himself on pronouncing his name wrong, hoping the man wouldn't notice, "Miss Raven usually see people without an appointment and so late."

The man seemed surprised by the question, he smiled.

"Its late?" that was the only answer Harry received before they reached her office. She sat reclining on one of the long white leather settees, drink in hand. Smiling she gestured for Harry to join her, he sat perched on the edge, unsure of how close he should be. Automatically she shuffled up next to him, with a laugh in her eyes she lifted her arm and sniffed.

"Do I smell?" Harry found himself returning her smile and laughing out loud. He made a joke of taking a huge lungful of her and then coughing. Her sweet exotic perfume washing over him. There was something about her that he couldn't quite put his finger on that made him feel comfortable.

"Is it Friday already?" she asked, tone teasing.

Face pinking up with embarrassment, Harry shook his head and looked at her with hopeful eyes. She lifted a hand to stop him.

"He's not here." her voice indicated to Harry that she was surprised by this development too.

"Is he usually?" Harry asked with a casual tone, if it was Snape he had to play it cool.

She looked deep into his eyes as if trying to sense his intentions behind the question. She sighed, a soft smile graced her delicate features.

"Yes, but something's changed," she stopped seeming to think of whether to elaborate or not, "He got rid of his other submissives today, you're the only one left." Her bright blue eyes watched avidly for Harry's reaction.

Schooling his features to appear unaffected by the news, though his heart was beating faster. Harry didn't pass a comment on the information, she watched then sipped her drink.

"How much do you know about him?" Harry winced at the obviousness of his question. Mentally kicking himself for being so transparent. Miss Raven got up from the settee to pour Harry a glass of wine.

"I know everything."

With that she handed Harry his glass and walked over to the door leading into the club. Harry looked at what she wearing for the first time, a tight black silk dress, it emphasised her curves. Low at the neck exposing just a hint of cleavage, a split along the side to show a sliver of a shapely leg. Harry found it sexy but extremely demure considering where they were. She held out a perfectly manicured hand to him, he took it. Her skin soft and warm beneath his fingers.

"We're having a quiet get together for just a few of my more important clients." She turned to look him in the eyes, face serious for a moment.

"Harry, you are about to see things that may seem strange even repugnant to you," She paused briefly to see if he was following, "but the dynamic between master and slave is different for everyone, do you understand?"

Harry tried to imagine the sights that could greet him behind the door, he nodded.

"Don't act shocked?" He asked.

She gave him a fond smile, her hand came up to give his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. The door opened slowly, this time to music was quieter. It still had a hard beat that thumped inside Harry's chest but he could hear people talking this time. A long corridor greeted him, doors dotted alongside. Harry surmised that they must be rooms like the one he had experienced. He followed behind her, muffled groans and gasps slipped from each door as he passed.

A large room somewhat like a cocktail lounge, one end with a huge and by the look of it fully stocked bar. Black leather and chrome featured heavily in the décor. It seemed like a stylish drinking establishment if you didn't know any better or looked at the clientele. Couples seemed to be everywhere, Harry had to lower his amazed gaze to stop from staring. A gorgeous blonde strutted past on high heels, her hand held a leash. The man attached crawled on all fours behind her, muzzle in place.

Taking a huge swig of his wine to nearly spit it back out as he saw two men by the bar. The one at the bar, handsome and stylish. An aristocratic air about him. He sat on a stool, having what appeared to be a casual conversation with the bartender. What made Harry blush and force himself to swallow his drink was the vision of a smaller more slender man who was kneeling at his feet, completely naked. The small man sucking the other man's cock with enthusiasm, the recipient of his lavish blowjob paying him no mind. Harry winced with sympathy when he noticed the man on his knees was wearing a cock ring, his cock purple and engorged with the need for release. Harry remembered the plug inside him, used to the feeling now he only felt it when it moved.

Miss Raven watched his reaction with a cool eyes, she seemed to have no interest of what was happening around her.

"A word of warning, you haven't been marked yet," seeing the confusion on Harry's face she explained "When a dominant picks a sub he will on occasion mark them to give a clear message to other Doms."

"Look but don't touch?" Harry supplied, she laughed.

"Sometimes don't even look." She laughed as she walked him over to the bar, Harry avoiding making eye contact with the man at the bar. The noise of soft humming and the sound of a mouth slurping echoed in his ears. Miss Raven picked up on his distress and guided him further away. She greeted a couple at the bar with a fond hello. Harry found himself smiling at the pair. The girl sat upon the man's lap leaning back into his chest, his fingers tracing a pattern on her upper arm.

"Hello, I'm Simone and this is Demetre." She held out her hand for Harry to shake. Harry went to shake the man's hand but he didn't immediately offer his, he looked instead at the girl. She smiled, brown eyes filled with pleasure.

"You may shake his hand." flicking her high brunette ponytail as he reached and shook Harry's hand. Harry was stunned, he had wrongly assumed by their relaxed demeanour that they were just a regular couple.

"Its wonderful to see the two of you again, you must visit more often." Miss Raven's voice sweet and friendly, with sure hand she guided Harry towards the very end of the bar.

Movement in the corner of his eye distracted Harry, he found his body moving towards the display. A slim black haired man was bent over what appeared to be a spanking bench. Hand manacled to the floor in front of him, feet spread wide also chained in position. Harry could see the blissful look on the attractive young man's face. Breath catching in his throat as his gaze travelled down taking in the various marks dotted about his body. Arse cheeks shining with large red handprints. Harry imagined that he could almost feel the heat coming of the abused skin.

A large man stood behind the bound man. Muscles shining with some kind of oil that caught the light. Naked his rigid cock stood proudly, huge and adorned with a piercing through the end. Harry clenched around the plug at the thought of something like that inside him, the plug rubbing alongside that little pleasure gland. Unable to stop a long low moan escaped from his lips. The oiled man turned to look at him, a predatory smile slipping across his rugged features.

"You're a pretty one." Harry automatically stepped back, his skin goose bumped under the leering gaze.

The man laughed and slammed his cock inside the bound man. His agonised screams forcing there way into Harry's ears. Harry moved to stop him, halting when the bound man instead of begging for mercy pleaded for more. Stunned at the man's enjoyment, Harry still couldn't turn away. Thrusts were slow and deep, the slick sound of some sort of oil easing the way as he slid effortlessly in and out of the pleading man.

A body pressed hard up against his back, a thick hand reached for his throat. Harry struggled, the hand gripped tighter. Harry slumped, leaning back against the hard body as someone whispered in his ear.

"Are you enjoying the show?" The rasping voice of his new master purred.

"Yes!" Harry found his voice was full of excitement.

"Would you like to join in?"

Harry wanted to say yes, the word was on the very tip of his tongue when two things stopped him. The face of the leering man and the words that filled his head.

_You will not sleep with anyone else_

Harry shook his head, voice shaking as he replied.

"I want to do that with you."

Instantly rewarded with a soft kiss to the neck, a tongue flicking lightly. Harry moaned, remembering himself he slammed his lips together. The dark man laughed and nipped, biting sharply at the top of his spine.

"I want to hear your moans." Harry turned, obsidian eyes fixed on his wild green ones, Harry tilted his head back and moaned.

"Good boy." the deep voice praised him. A single finger ran down the front of Harry's tee shirt, rubbing across his hardening nipples. The moans now permitted were falling freely from Harry's mouth. All the moans he wanted to let out from their last encounter spilled from his mouth. Eager to please the man, he pushed back against him. The feel of a large hard cock pushing into the bottom of his spine made Harry bite his lips to stop a shout of desire.

"I should punish you, it's not Friday." the tone serious but with a hint of humour.

"Please don't.. I couldn't stop thinking about you." Harry shocked with his own words, the desperation colouring his voice.

The man ground his cock hard into Harry's back, his fingers rubbing the growing bulge forming in Harry's trousers. The fingers stopped and two hands came up to touch his shoulders, forcing Harry down on to his knees.

The man walked with slow steps, dragging out the tension that was building inside Harry. Bare-chested again, tight leather trousers shiny in the spotlight dotted around the room. The large snake tattoo writhing on his chest, the tail wrapped around his neck. Harry followed the swirling red and green scales to where the head was resting. The serpent's tongue flicking, tasting the air just above the button of the trousers.

Harry almost went to reach for the button, remembering the other couple from earlier he resisted the urge. Instead he placed his hands behind his back, clasping them together, head down waiting to be given his orders.

"Someone's been paying attention, good boy."

A pat on the head, Harry sighed as fingers massaged his scalp briefly before pulling away.

"Look at me." The words nearly making Harry swoon.

_**Severus turned his brimming eyes to Harry's wide green ones.**_

_**"Look at me."**_

The man touched his cheek, rubbing a thumb along his cheek bone, bringing Harry out of his thoughts. Harry lifted his eyes, frightened to look at the man he was beginning to realize was Severus Snape. The man unbuttoned his flies, turgid cock springing free. The tip brushing Harry's lips, Harry's fingers clasped tighter fighting not to taste the man on his lips. Fingers caressing his head, grip tightening a fraction as Harry's head was guided closer to his prize. All thoughts of Snape, of anything but that glorious cock fled from Harry's mind.

"Suck me."

Harry lunged forward, mouth stretched wide as he attempted to fit as much as he could in his mouth. Realizing that it was too much, he regretfully pulled back. Licking and lapping at the spongy head. The bitter sweet taste exploding on his taste buds as his tongue swirled around and dipped under the foreskin. A moan and burst of fluid his reward. He kissed along the throbbing vein on the underside, little kisses followed with tiny kittenish licks. His own cock weeping within the tight confines of his jeans. The man whispered a word and Harry opened his mouth to scream as the vibrations in the plug began. The huge shaft sliding into his stretched screaming mouth. Harry gagged as the tip hit the back of his throat, mouth flooding with saliva. Harry felt it run down his chin and onto the man's balls. The fingers pushed harder, the cock sliding further down his throat, Harry began to struggle for air. The grunts from the dark man increasing, he pulled back so the leaking tip was just on Harry's tongue. Only to thrust back in, deep and into Harry's tender throat. Fucking Harry's mouth fast and deep. The gurgling noises increasing as Harry struggled to not choke. Swallowing around the head as best as he could. The cock slipped deeper, his own cock screaming for release. The front of his jeans wet with pre- come.

The man groaned, fingers clenched almost pulling out some of Harry's hair. The cock buried deep in his throat seemed to harden further then erupted in his mouth.

"Swallow every drop." the husky, breathless voice ordered.

Hot come flooding his mouth, pouring down his throat. His eyes watering as he desperately tried to obey. The man's shudders stopped, his cock spurted one last time. Harry's tongue chasing every drop as he withdrew from his sore mouth.

"Good boy.," the man whispered, the vibration increased sharply. Harry nearly yelped at the sensation, "COME NOW!"

Harry's cock obeyed, pouring itself inside his jeans. His moans weak and pitiful, the pleasure overload was too much. Heart racing as he tried to stay conscious this time, black dots in front of his eyes. Darkness creeping around the edges, his balls twitched once more as the last drops spurted. Harry slumped forward the darkness claiming him.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to everyone following this story

warnings - the usual - don't like sexy men getting it on, then don't read!

_**The great Hall was filled with the dead, bodies lain down in rows. Each covered with a single white sheet. The silence eerie and strangely calm. Harry walked amongst them, feeling like he was one of them. Dead inside, feelings numb as the reality set in.**_

_**Voldemort's dead.. I'm free**_

_**Harry's heart suddenly raced, one thought pushing all others aside.**_

_**I have to retrieve Snape's body.**_

_**Frantically he ran to the open doors, a hand reached out to stop him. Concern on Ron's sooty face. The smoke from several fires still drifted through the corridors.**_

_**"Mate, where are you going?" Harry pulled away from Ron's grasp, unconcerned with the look of hurt that flashed across his friends face.**_

_**"Snape." Harry whispered, "I have to get him."**_

_**Bewilderment clouded Ron's face then an understanding look. He wrapped an arm securely around Harry's shoulder.**_

_**"Its ok, one of the auror's went to the shack."**_

_**Harry let himself be guided to sit down, the tears suddenly began to flow as if a dam had burst. Great hitching sobs joining the laments of others standing over the dead.**_

Harry sat bolt upright in bed, Ron's words echoing in his head.

_One of the aurors went to the shack._

_Who?_

_Was Snape's body there?_

The aching of his jaw and tongue reminding him of the previous night activity.

"Shit." He shouted, a sweet laugh filled his ears.

Lifting his tired head to see Miss Raven sitting on a chair by the side of his bed, feet up on the covers. She smiled and appeared relaxed, Harry noted Charlie's scrapbook was by the chair.

"We have to stop meeting like this." Her tone full of glee.

Face flaming, Harry put his head in his hands, mortified. A thought screaming in his head all of a sudden made him gasp.

_A room full of people watched me on my knees_

_She watched me!_

"Is it all over the Daily Prophet yet?" his tone defeated, a brief look of confusion crossed Miss Raven's features then she laughed.

"You didn't read the contract you signed did you?" she said in friendly admonishing voice.

"I read it," He hung his head with a sheepish grin, "Well, some of it."

"Well if you had," she tapped him lightly on the arm as if punishing him, a smile on her face, "you would have read that there are secrecy charms in place."

"No one can talk about what they see?" his tone still unsure.

She laughed holding her hand to her heart in a mocking gesture.

"You don't trust me?"

Harry shifted uncomfortably in the bed, the plug moved. The sensation different than before, it was more intense. Flushing madly when he realised that it was bigger.

_Bastard, undressed me and inserted a bigger one!_

She sat looking at him, a twinkle in her eye. Harry sighed, gesturing with his hand for her to say what she was thinking.

"Fabulous show, my, my Harry.. you're good." she winked at him as she spoke the last word. Harry brought his hand to his face to hide, she pulled his hand away. Shaking her head at him, the smile caring.

"Never be embarrassed about giving someone pleasure."

"Do you give people pleasure?" Harry clamped his mouth shut as he said the words, he hadn't meant it the way it came out. He stuttered to apologise, stopping when he realized that far from being insulted she was laughing.

"I've been known too on occasion." the mood lifted with her words. Harry cleared his throat knowing his face was still a fetching shade of red. He opened his mouth to ask something then closed it, hesitant to pursue his line of questions.

"Harry, you can ask me anything."

"How long have you been a dominant?"

"I'm not," Harry must have looked stunned, she held up a hand to stop him from talking, "I'm a switch."

Confused, Harry looked at her blankly. Rather than laugh at him, she leaned closer, her perfume washing over him again. A heady exotic scent that caused a brief flicker of something in Harry's head, he tried to hang onto the feeling but as quickly as it appeared it was gone. Coming back from his muddled thoughts as she explained.

"I'm both.. I enjoy being a sub sometimes." She got up from the chair and walked to leave. Stopping when a ministry owl flew through the window, it dropped the letter on Harry's lap.

**Dear Mr Potter + One quest**

**You are cordially invited to the Annual Ministry Ball.**

**Thursday 17th October**

**Drinks at 7pm**

**Dinner served at 8pm**

**Black tie mandatory**

**RSVP**

**Yours Sincerely**

**The Minster of Magic.**

Harry huffed , throwing the letter on the bed. Looking up to see Miss Raven standing in the doorway staring at him with a questioning look on her face.

"Bloody ministry."

She shrugged her shoulders, turning to go, she stopped and turned to look at him again.

"Maybe you should go?, might do you good to get out of the house."

She winked again and was gone, Harry sighed, sinking back on to the bed. Her sweet voice drifting from downstairs.

"He said to remember the rules." mirth in her voice.

"Shit!"

The sound of her laughter echoed through the flat.

**Music pumped loudly, the drum beat vibrating in his chest. Harry stood by the long bar, harsh lights reflected off the chrome. The sound of sex bouncing off the black walls. His cock ramrod straight in his jeans, leaking steadily already. He could feel the music in his balls, a low tingle.**

**He groaned and gripped the edge of the bar as the vibrations seemed to increase, this time against his prostate. He wiggled uncomfortably, the hard plug rubbing more, the stimulus almost painful.**

**A strong hand grabbed the back of his neck, slamming him face first on to the bar. The feel of the sleek counter was cool against his heated flesh.**

**"It's still not Friday." the rasp in his voice seeming to be stronger.**

**"I'm sorry..I.."**

**"you what, can't follow rules? Can't listen to instructions?" the hand pinched harder, the fingers digging into the top of his spine. Harry's cock loved the rough treatment. He could feel a long dribble of pre-come running down his balls. He bucked back, his arse pushing into the man's solid cock. Harry's moans were loud , heard even over the music.**

**"Oh please fuck me, fuck me!" Harry chanted over and over.**

**Yelping as he was lifted and thrown on top of the bar. The cool counter against his back, legs bent and feet resting on the top.**

**A muttered word and Harry was naked. Suddenly embarrassed, he frantically looked around to see a full bar watching him. Couples touching themselves and each other as they watched with feverish eyes.**

**The man stood further back, his dark eyes devouring him. The stare travelling over every inch of his skin, Harry could feel the heat in the stare.**

**"Touch yourself!" he barked.**

**With trembling fingers, Harry reached up and ran a finger along his throbbing cock. The fluid running down the length, shiny in the spotlights. The slickness coating the shaft making it easy as Harry wrapped a hand around himself. His hips bucked up as the plug moved, slipping out slightly then thrusting back in.**

**Harry looked at the man, his dark mask still there, Harry longed to see his face. The thin lips smiled with excitement and malice. The plug moved again, this time pulling out till just the tip was perched at his clenching entrance. Harry's body trying to pull it back inside. Harry now realizing it had been charmed to move.**

**"Imagine it's my cock." the voice filling Harry's head with the images.**

**"That's right, think about my hard cock inside that pretty little arse."**

**"YES!" Harry's pleasure filled shouts echoed by the patrons in the bar. For a moment Harry paused, the plug slammed back inside removing all inhibitions. Harry arched his back, the angle making the plug hit alongside his prostate.**

**"Good boy, show me how you fuck yourself."**

**Harry's hand sped up the strokes hard and fast. The plug matching his rhythm, thrusting hard.**

**"Tell me what you want!" the man ordered, his voice now had a breathy quality to it. Harry couldn't stop the smile and a moan at the thought of making the man turned on.**

**" I want you to fill me up with your cock! Fuck me till I scream!"**

**"Oh you'll scream for me, my cock stretching that pretty pink hole of yours."**

**Harry thrust into his own hand, his balls tight and high. The feeling spreading through his body. Tingling from the tips of his toes to the hairs on his head.**

**"Touch me! PLEASE! STICK YOUR COCK IN ME!" Harry having lost all sense of shame, pleaded for the man to fuck him.**

**"You want that don't you? Me to control you? Take what I want?"**

**"YES! TAKE ME!"**

**Harry screamed the plug tilted slamming hard into his prostate, the feeling making him see stars. A sudden pain stopped him, the feel of what felt like a hot needle sliding inside his cock. He looked down, still moaning at the sensation of the plug. The moans tempered by the pain he felt, horrified when he saw a cock plug, its the shiny ring sticking out of his cock. The feel of it making him want to scream.**

**"You don't come unless I say, is that understood?" the voice low and husky in his ear. Harry looked up, feeling out of his depth. The pain having eased now but the sensation of the thin metal rod was bizarre. Harry nodded his head, remembering he had been asked a question.**

**The man crushed their lips together, the kiss brutal. Tongue thrusting inside his mouth, copying the pace of the plug. The combined sensation bringing Harry to the brink almost immediately. The feeling stopped as the pressure seemed to build behind the rod.**

**"Good boy.. Such a good little slave."**

**Harry whimpered at the words, part of him knowing that he should be disgusted that he wanted this, but the overwhelming sense of this being right seeming to obliterate anything else.**

**The kiss slowed becoming more controlled and less frenzied. Harry returned the kiss, his tongue caressing the man's. A large hand cupped his balls, Harry's hips shot off the bar. The man laughed into Harry's mouth.**

**"You want to come for me?" the man murmured against Harry's lips.**

**"Yes." Harry whispered, the longing in his voice pleased the man. He kissed him and fondled his balls gently. A finger slid down to rub around Harry's pucker, the plug still fucking him steadily. The finger traced around the twitching ring of muscle, Harry gasped when the finger pushed in alongside the plug.**

**"Tell me you want me." The dark eyes stared at Harry. Waiting for his answer.**

**"I want you, please."**

**"Who do you belong to?" the man still finger fucking him, the plug and now two fingers stretching him wide.**

**"YOU! I BELONG TO YOU!"**

**"Good slave." a muttered word and the cock plug was gone. Three fingers thrust inside with the plug. The burning pain making Harry clasp his own cock painfully. The pain bringing his orgasm to the brink, the man lapped at Harry's panting mouth. Harry trembling, the pain of holding off all over his face, sweat glistening.**

**"Come." One whispered word and Harry let go. His balls erupting with such force, Harry felt a splash of hot come hit his face, his tongue automatically sneaked out to lap up the spill. The man lapped at it as well, both moaning as they shared the bounty.**

Harry woke up, come splattering over his stomach. Moaning weakly at the memories of the dream. The last spurt and the feeling of relief snapping Harry out of his half sleep.

"Shit!" he moaned as he looked at his come stained abdomen.

A long breath released with a sigh.

_Surely I can't be blamed for a wet dream?_

_Merlin I haven't had one of those since I was fourteen!_

Harry let out a shuddering laugh, his eyes drawn to the tuxedo hanging on the door. Wondering what on earth possessed him to follow her advice. Hermione had been over the moon when he asked her to be his plus one having found out from the twins that Ron was off on a training exercise for the next week.

Harry had been overjoyed when the twins had flooed to chat, neither of them taking sides. Insisting that they would always be his friend, Harry had resisted the urge to ask about Charlie. Afraid to hear the answer.

So now here he was waking up covered in spunk and aware of having to get ready for this ball.

"Shit!"

Standing with a glass of champagne in his hand and being driven mad by the desire to rip off the bloody bowtie. Harry tried to make polite conversation, having only been here for thirty minutes he already wanted to leave. Sulking after being told by Hermione that under no certain terms would they be leaving early.

Harry bored, found himself people watching. The ball room full of people he didn't know, the doorway busy with the entering guests. A headful of white blond hair caught his attention.

_Malfoy!_

Curious, he moved closer the man, eager to see this famous strangling boyfriend. Oddly disappointed when he saw a woman on Draco's arm. Tall with curves in the right places, his companion stood with her back to Harry. A midnight blue dress accentuating her stunning body, the dress backless. Harry was drawn to the creamy white nape of her neck, black hair up in a elegant chignon.

The glass of champagne spilling over his hand as she turned to look at him. A beautiful smile on her face, blue eyes sparkling with mirth.

" Hello Harry " Miss Raven said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to everyone reading this story ;) **

**I apologise in advance for the poetic license I'm taking with the final battle - it is not DH compliant **

**Warnings- attempted rape - sorry.**

**Latin translations - if you want to know**_**; **_**Post ostium aperire = reveal behind the door. Clarius = louder**

Harry stood mute, his face probably looked stunned. Draco looked amused by the turn of events, he turned his gaze to a smiling Miss Raven.

"You and Potter know each other?" Draco asked the interest evident in his voice.

Flustered at the prospect of Malfoy finding out anything about him, Harry dropped his glass. The champagne splashing Draco's very expensive designer suit.

"Bloody hell Potter, you clumsy idiot!" Draco shouted.

"Draco, be a darling and fetch me a drink." Her tone polite yet full of authority. Draco huffed at Harry but retreated immediately to search for the bar.

"Boys? Can't you just get along?" she laughed.

Harry spluttered, eyes darting around the room to check if anyone was watching the exchange between them. She narrowed her eyes, looking alert as she looked with him. Leaning forward to whisper in his ears.

"Who are we looking for?" Harry laughed at her conspiratorial tone.

Her eyes filled with humour as they broke apart. She straightened his now crooked bowtie, gentle fingers running along his lapel.

"Fancy meeting you here."

"You told me to come, you'd already had an invite hadn't you?"

She shrugged her shoulders and looked in the direction of the returning Draco. His scowl visible even from across the room. She tutted, casting an admonishing eye at Harry.

"Don't blame me for him being a prat!" Harry said indignantly.

Her eyebrow seemed to get even higher, Harry wondered if she had taken lessons from Severus. Thoughts began to race through Harry's mind.

_Why was she here with Malfoy?_

_is he a client? _

_Isn't he supposed to be gay._

He opened his mouth to speak, Miss Raven shook her head at him.

"Now is not the time, questions later." She turned to Draco and graced him with a stunning smile, with wary eyes on Harry he returned it.

The master of Ceremonies announced dinner, the guests began to make their way to the main hall. Harry reluctantly went to get Hermione, consciously keeping one eye on Miss Raven. She appeared to be having a long discussion with Malfoy. The blond kept looking over at Harry with a inquisitive look, then turned back to say something to her. Harry watched her expressions, she smiled at Malfoy and lifted her hand as if expressing that the subject was of no interest.

Unfortunately, the seating had been set, Harry found himself far away from Miss Raven. Only able to catch glimpses of her as she chatted with ministry officials that had been seated next to her. Harry found his eyes drawn to Malfoy, who was sitting examining his wine glass as if it held the secrets of the universe. Harry felt sorry for the prat as it was obvious that he felt out of his depth and clearly uncomfortable.

"Does Malfoy usually come to these things?" Harry asked Hermione.

She followed Harry gaze, shaking her head. Her eyes briefly flared with some emotion, Harry wasn't sure what is was. Face lighting up as if she had seen someone she hadn't for a while. Harry frowned, his gaze tracing where she had looked, not noticing anyone that they both knew apart from Malfoy.

"Not usually, You're not going to start an argument are you?" her voice wary, prepared to tell him off if necessary.

"No, the past is the past.. I'm a grown man now." Harry huffed and turned his attention back to his dinner. The meal seemed to go slowly for Harry, snatching glances at Malfoy and Miss Raven. She seemed to be popular with the surrounding guests, they all tried to monopolise her time but she would be polite and speak but appeared determined to include Malfoy.

_I wonder if they would talk to her if they knew what she did?_

With an uncanny sixth sense, she turned to lock eyes with Harry. She winked, tilting her head to indicate for him to follow as she excused herself from the table. Harry waited for a few minutes not to be obvious and got up to walk towards the direction of the rest rooms.

The corridor was deserted as he looked for her, a delicate hand grabbed his shoulders and pulled him into a small office.

"You keep staring in my direction," she patted his shoulder, "People will think you're in love with me.. Or Draco." She laughed at the last two words.

Harry felt annoyed at her always trying to make him laugh and change the subject, he pulled away with a huff. Feeling bad as a look of hurt graced her beautiful face, her eyes downcast.

"Sorry, but why are you here with him?"

She didn't reply, Harry immediately assumed she was refusing to answer him. A memory floated into his mind.

_There are secrecy charms in place._

"You can't tell me if he's a client?" She raised her eyes, a glint shining in the azure blue.

"He's a friend."

"Am I a friend?" Harry asked, curious to hear her answer.

The smile that lit up her face made Harry realize why the men and the women at the dining table had flocked for her attention.

"I'd like to think so."

"Is he a friend,friend or a fuck friend?" Harry kicked himself for being so rude, her laughter was music to his ears, "Well, I heard he was gay?"

"Oh Harry, you're funny," she wiped her eyes, "You're here with Hermione, are you sleeping with her?"

Harry spluttered at the suggestion, about to go off on a tirade until he noticed the look on Miss Raven's face. Mirth clear on her delicate features, a tiny smirk in place.

"He's a friend, Harry." she reached into her purse and pulled out a shiny silver ring. She tapped it and it enlarged, the ring growing in the palm of her hand. Harry's face flamed red when he realized that she was holding a cock ring . She handed it to him, his fingers shaking as he took it. She leaned to whisper in his ears, the moment erotic and filled with tension.

"A gift from your master." she pecked him on the cheek. With that she left a flushed Harry standing alone, cock beginning to harden at the thought.

Taking five minutes to calm himself before he returned, visions of walking into the ballroom with his tuxedo tented at the front, the Daily prophet would have had a field day.

Hermione sat waiting for him, the rest of the guests had retired to the ball room for a night of dancing. Harry froze on the spot when he saw she was not alone, sitting next to her was Miss Raven. Harry looked around for Malfoy, finding him standing by the bar, drink in hand. A perplexed look on the blonds' face matching the look that Harry was sure was on his. The two women hugged affectionately and broke apart. Harry was even more confused, Miss Raven kissed Hermione on the cheek and made her way over to Malfoy.

Malfoy appeared to be bewildered by the turn of events and asked her a question. She shrugged her shoulders, Harry could hear a melodic laugh from across the room.

Head full of confused thoughts, Harry walked over to a smiling Hermione.

"Who was that?" he hoped his voice sounded casual and uninterested.

Hermione shook her head at him, rolling her eyes in a 'Harry you should know' way.

"She's the auror that saved me from Greyback," looking at the stunned expression on Harry's face, "You don't remember do you?"

_Auror? She's an auror?_

Harry shook his head, memories of the final battle were somewhat jumbled and he didn't remember things that happened just after. The healers at St Mungo's said it was post traumatic Stress. Harry believed that something's were not meant to be remembered.

Hermione sensing his distress, patted his hand in an affectionate manner.

"Its ok, I didn't tell you all of it." her voice was shaky and quiet. Harry had the feeling that the memory was difficult for her. He looked into her brimming eyes, suddenly feeling ashamed that he couldn't recall what she had told him. An image flashed through his mind, hazy and disoriented.

_**Smoke poured along the corridors, Ron held a crying Hermione in his arms. Harry stumbled towards them, noting that her shirt was torn and her lips were bleeding, a bruise forming on her cheek. The sound of Ron's soothing voice drifted to his ears even with the noise of battle around them.**_

"_**Oh Herm, its ok.. the bastards dead, please tell me you're ok." Ron's voice cracked with emotion, holding Hermione close.**_

Harry pulled Hermione into his arms, she hugged him tight. Unshed tears in her eyes as the separated. He looked up to see concern on Miss Raven's face and intrigue in Malfoy's.

"Its ok, I think that it would be easier," she paused, clearing her throat nervously "if you watch the memory.. I still can't talk about it." Hermione's tiny voice made Harry want to cry.

Hermione straightened her shoulders, sniffing and wiping her eyes. Standing with confidence, playing the role of strong, carefree Hermione. Harry knew what it was like to pretend that everything was ok when it wasn't. His thoughts drifted as she went to talk to find someone, mentioning something about a pensieve as she left.

_She's an auror_

_She was at the final battle_

He looked at Miss Raven from across the room, she and Malfoy having what appeared to be a heated discussion. She touched Draco's arm and led him from the room, turning to look at Harry as she left. She graced him with apologetic smile and was gone.

A smiling Hermione returned with an Ministry Official from the Auror Department. Harry noticed that the smile seemed plastered on and did not reach her eyes.

"While its unorthodox to allow you use of a pensieve viewing room," the bald overweight man looked excitedly at Harry, "Given the person wanting to use it is you Mr Potter, I will break the rules just this once." he whispered the last part, face shining with chance to do something that was not the norm.

Harry felt the tension radiating from Hermione as they were led into a large room, standing in the middle was a viewing bowl. Harry remembered back to the one in Dumbledore's office. A memory invaded his mind.

"_**Severus, you must be the one to kill me." Dumbledore slumped down into the chair, exhaustion on his ashen complexion.**_

_**Severus sat with his face in his hands, his shoulders shaking. Harry could hear the muffled sobs emerging from the normally stoic man.**_

"_**Please, don't make me.. Let Draco do it!" He screamed the last words. His eyes were brimming with tears but still filled with a wild look.**_

_**Dumbledore looked at him with great affection and sighed.**_

"_**It must be you, would you have Draco commit such an act?"**_

_**Severus paused, then shook his head, "No, I can't damn him to hell," he sighed, a defeated sound. "I'm already due my place, why not cement it."**_

_**Harry wanted to grab him and tell him he didn't have to do it. Screaming at him to just give up his role as a spy and be on the side of the light.**_

"_**Be with me!" Harry shouted.**_

The thought making Harry gasp and stumbled. Heart racing as he realized what he had been thinking.

_I want Severus_

_I want my master to be him_

_What if it's not?_

"Harry, are you ok?" Hermione's own face pale and drawn. An expression mirrored by Harry. The official seeming to sense the tension, quickly explained how to use the pensieve. Harry already knew but let the man think he was doing something useful. Hermione thanked him as he left them alone. The silence seemed to fill the room, Harry struggled to breathe with the weight of it.

"Harry, I can't watch," she looked at him, he nodded his understanding and she tried to smile her thanks.

She pressed her wand to her forehead, the misty white swirls drifting as she placed them for Harry to view. Waiting until she had left the room, Harry leaned over the bowl. The tugging sensation in his stomach as he fell through snippets of memories.

_**Landing in the smoke filled hallway, Hermione running to keep up with Ron. Ron's' voice echoing to her, "We have to find Nagini!".**_

_**Ron racing ahead, turned a corner, Hermione sped up to keep sight of him. Harry could hear her frantic breathing.**_

_**A rough large hand shot out of the shadows, grabbing Hermione around the face, hand over her mouth. Her screams muffled in the now deserted corridor. Harry reached out to her, scared when he realized that he could not touch her. His heart beating wildly as he watched her being hauled into an empty classroom. Hermione struggles had freed her wand, it fell useless to the floor beyond her reach.**_

_**Harry winced at the sound of her head hitting the stone floor as she was thrown to the ground. Greyback towering over her, face contorted with malice and Harry noticed lust. Harry brought a hand up to his mouth to stop the moan of anguish from spilling out.**_

"_**Such a pretty one." Greyback drooled, a sly smile on his face.**_

_**Hermione moved weakly, the blow to her head making her disoriented and fuzzy headed. Her eyes widened with terror as the room came into focus. Desperately, she scrambled to move away from him, a swift kick to her stomach leaving her writhing in agony.**_

"_**Now, now my pretty.. You're not going anywhere." his laugh filling the room. Harry stood, fists clenched ,a feeling of despair settling over him.**_

_Please, please.. Let Ron come and find her!_

_**Greyback knelt down, grabbing Hermione's kicking legs and spread them apart. Placing himself between them, Hermione whimpered and aimed a punch to his face. He laughed at the blow, returning it with one of his own. The dull thud of his fist connecting with her cheek made Harry seethe with rage. The fight left her, she slumped at the punch. Her eyes staring at the ceiling, the blow having stunned her.**_

_**The tearing of cloth catching Harry's attention from watching Hermione's dead eyes. Greyback grunted at the sight of her breasts, his hand coming up to squeeze them as if testing their weight. He brought his face close to her and crushed theirs lips together. The kiss awakening Hermione, she clawed at his arms, leaving red welts. The brute seemed unaffected by the treatment, the kiss became more brutal. Harry ran to jump on him, falling though as if made of smoke. Lying on the floor helpless to do anything, the tears began to flow. A line of blood ran from Hermione's lips where Greyback had bitten them. **_

_**Pulling back with a bloody smile to reach down and cup himself through his trousers. Harry felt the bile rise as he noticed the erection that was straining the material.**_

"_**I'm looking forward to making you scream." His words had a breathy quality. Hermione started to cry, quiet sobs. Harry ached to touch her and pull her away from this nightmare.**_

_**Greyback undid his trousers, stopping suddenly. He pushed the tip of his wand under Hermione's chin, her tears falling down her pale face. Her body was trembling, he pushed harder. A sick smile on his face as he lifted his eyes to stare past Harry.**_

"_**Ahh one of the Ministry's finest, come to save the day?" He spat with laughter in his voice.**_

"_**Come to kick your fucking arse!" Came the heated reply, Harry spinning round at the sound of the usually melodic voice filled with rage.**_

_**Standing in the doorway was Miss Raven, wand in hand. Bloody and covered in dust, torn dragon hide trousers revealing a cut along her thigh. Hair in a high ponytail, a smear of blood on her left cheek. Harry gasped at the expression in her eyes, it was murderous.**_

_**Greyback smiled and pushed his wand further into Hermione's neck, making his intention clear. Hurt him and Hermione dies.**_

_**Miss Raven's expression softened as she looked at Hermione, sadness clouding her blue eyes. Carefully she stooped down to put her wand on the floor, Harry wanted to scream at her for surrendering to that bastard.**_

_**Lifting her hands to show she was unarmed she slowly entered the room, one eye on Hermione the other fixed on Greyback.**_

"_**I'm unarmed, let the girl go."**_

"_**How about I don't," he laughed, palming himself with his other hand, a filthy smile on his face, "How about I fuck this little bitch then I fuck you!" He bent down to kiss Hermione again, eyes open to watch the reaction.**_

_**Harry shouted at him to stop, Miss Raven's fists were clenched but she appeared calm. A breathtaking smile crept across her face as she spoke in those low seductive tones that Harry had heard before.**_

"_**How about you restrain the girl and fuck me first?" she added a little wink, Greyback's eyes lit up at the suggestion. Pulling his wand away from Hermione long enough to cast a binding spell.**_

"_**Don't!" Hermione's anguished pleas directed at Miss Raven. She looked at her and gave her a smile.**_

"_**it's ok." she said as she was pulled into Greyback's waiting grasp.**_

_**His hand came up to her throat, Miss Raven seemed unsurprised by this. His fingers wrapping around, choking her. With a cruel laugh he licked across her mouth, making her lips shine. The look in her eyes made him pause for a second. His fingers digging in painfully, she made a gurgling sound, Hermione screaming for him to let her go. **_

_**He turned his head, eyes sparkling with power.**_

"_**What can you do to stop me, no wand, what a shame." he taunted, he turned to Miss Raven, "No wand for you either my beautiful blue eyed bitch." his saliva dotting her face. A slow malicious smile crept across her delicate features, Greyback's eyes widened. A swift move that Harry barely saw, a flash of steel.**_

_**Greyback pulled back from her, his fingers slipped from her throat. She stood watching with gleeful eyes, Harry shivered at the expression on her face. Greyback went to speak but a low wet gurgle escaped instead, Harry noticed a line of blood on his neck. **_

_**The sound got louder, Greyback with frantic eyes reached for his throat, blood flowing steadily.**_

"_**No wand, but a big fucking knife!" she laughed, Harry noticed the concealed arm brace gracing her arm, the retractable blade now back in place.**_

_**She slowly walked towards the dying man, eyes filled with a smile. She leaned next to him, he went to grab at her but he found his arms incapable of movement.**_

"_**Poisoned blade, try and call for help.. Oh you can't.. I severed your vocal chords." Greyback slumped forward, blood splashing on the floor, rapidly pooling as he bled out onto the stone.**_

_**Miss Raven ran to Hermione, grabbing her wand to free her.**_

"_**Are you ok?" she asked with a slight rasp to her voice, Greybacks fingers had left prints on her neck.**_

_**Hermione was staring at the now dead body of Greyback, she nodded.**_

"_**Who are you?" her voice timid and tiny in the room.**_

"_**I'm Auror Laine.. Call me Vivienne."**_

Harry found himself sitting on the cool stone floor, the pensieve in front of him. Tears in his eyes, he stood on shaking legs.

_Vivienne.. So that's her name_

_Hermione!_

Harry ran from the room to find Hermione sitting outside, tears drying on her face. He pulled her into his arms, whispering how sorry he was and he was glad that bastard was dead.

"Its ok Harry, I think I'd like to go home now.. Is that ok?" she sniffed and Harry lifted her to her feet.

When Harry got home after spending several hours with a still tearful Hermione, he found that he was not tired. He looked at the clock and noticed it was just after midnight.

_Technically its Friday.. I could just see of he's there._

Not even bothering to change out of his tuxedo, he flooed to Pandora's Box. The man at reception seemed unsurprised, obviously Vivienne had given him orders to let Harry straight in. The bar was busy, various couples placed around the room. The oiled man from last time spotted Harry and gave him a leering smile. The memory of Greyback's similar smile still in Harry's head made him feel sick. He turned his stare away and walked to the bar. Ordering a fire whisky he scanned the area looking for her.

Disappointed when she appeared to not be in the bar, he caught a flash of familiar blond hair.

_Malfoy_

Harry followed, the blond walked down a long corridor, a door off to the side. Harry could not yet see if the blond was Malfoy so continued his investigation. The man went through the door, closing it behind him. Frustrated Harry stood outside only able to hear muffled voices from inside, a woman's voice and a man's were all he could make out through the heavy door.

With a flash of inspiration, Harry pulled his wand, searching his memory for a spell the twins had given years before.

"_**It works like a charm," Fred had laughed as they stood outside Snape's room. Harry nervous and his stomach was filled with butterflies.**_

"_**What if he catches me?" He asked timidly, his fourteen year old **_

_**voice still in the process of changing.**_

_**George pulled him into a friendly hug, Harry smiled.**_

"_**You're only checking.." George began**_

"_**To see if the lovely.." Fred continued**_

"_**Professor is there." George said a laugh in his voice.**_

_**They held up Harry's wrist, his wand shaking. He repeated the words and the movement they had taught him earlier.**_

"_**Post ostium aperire." **_

_**The wall in front of Harry's eyes became transparent, he panicked for a moment thinking he had vanished it. George clapped him on the back and they congratulated him. Both running off to cause some mischief, leaving a flustered Harry staring into Snape's private quarters.**_

_**At first it seemed that Snape was not there, Harry raise his wand about to take the spell off when Snape appeared. Harry stumbled backwards, landing on his arse with a loud thud. **_

_**SHIT SNAPE'S NAKED!**_

_**Harry nearly shouted the thought out loud but bit his lips to keep quiet. His eyes fixed on the vision of a wet and naked Professor. A towel around his neck, a line of water running down his chest. The dark hair glistened as the droplet made its way down, Harry's avid eyes following it as it disappeared into the treasure trail that led to Snape's cock. Even flaccid it was huge, Harry gulped at the sight. His own cock standing up to attention at the thought of the man. Harry realized where his thoughts were leading, stunned he scrambled to get up, casting a 'finite incantatem' as he ran away.**_

Harry almost laughed at the memory now but a niggling thought was stuck in his head.

_Even then I wanted him._

"Post ostium aperire." Harry whispered the door becoming transparent.

Harry nearly stumbled back at the sight that greeted him. A slender, naked dark haired man was attached to some sort of cross, Harry racked his brains to think of the special name for it, having seen one before.

_A St Andrew's cross!_

Eyes widened even more at the sight of a naked Malfoy standing there with a wicked looking flogger in his hand. Harry struggled to breath as he noticed that sitting on a high backed throne like chair was Miss Raven. Still dressed in the outfit from the ministry, she sat observing the proceedings. Appearing to Harry to be giving Draco instructions. He winced as the flogger connected to the man's back, the red welt vibrant against the man's pale skin.

"Clarius." Harry said, hoping it would work. The sound of the room filled the corridor.

"Yes, that's it.. Keep the flogger loose in your hand," Her voice calm and clear, "Remember Draco restraint.. A dominant never loses control."

"Yes I understand." Draco answered, the flogger swishing through the air, the man's moans loud as it hit his back.

"You like that?" Draco asked, his voice seemed calm but Harry detected a tremor in his tone.

"Yes. Yes Master." The man shouted, his voice filled with pleasure.

Harry unconsciously started to touch his cock, the shaft firming under his light caresses. The plug still inside shifted slightly as he tensed at the sensation of his cock hardening. He let out a groan, the man in the room echoed his sentiment.

"You can't follow rules can you?" a low husky voice whispered in his ear, Harry jumped at the feel of the dark man's breath against his ear. Stumbling back into strong arms, they came around holding him in place. Harry looked down at them, muscles straining in his forearms, the tattoos vivid colours. The large phoenix on his forearm caught Harry's attention.

_Where the dark mark would have been._

Harry tilted his head back to rest on the man's shoulder, exposing his neck. Rewarded with a small kiss on the pulse point. Harry moaned and turned his head, their lips brushed gently. Dark eyes fixed on his then the man pulled away. Harry groaned in disappointment, a strong hand came up to grab his neck. Turning Harry's head back to the scene beyond the door.

"You like to watch?"

"Yes." Harry whimpered, the man's fingers tightening slightly on his throat.

"You want to the fuck the pretty blond!" His voice suddenly filled with malice, the fingers digging painfully into his flesh.

Harry shook his head, confused at this reaction. He reached up to grab the man's hand, turning his wrist and placing a tender kiss on the throbbing pulse. The fingers relaxed enough for Harry to take a gulp of air.

"No! I want you and only you!" the rasp in his own voice made Harry's heart race. The man turned him round with gentle hands, the mask still in place. The black eyes scanning Harry as if checking he was sincere, a smile graced his thin lips. He pulled Harry against his chest and devoured his mouth, tongue hot and probing. Harry melted into his arms, the feeling of desire racing through him making him light headed. Cock straining in his trousers, a callous palm rubbing him firmly. Harry's hips thrusting, fucking himself against the hand. A low laugh inside his mouth, the man's tongue lapping forcefully at Harry's.

They broke apart, both of them panting. Harry looked down and moaned at the visible erection straining in the man's leather trousers. The shaft long and thick. Harry ached to have it in his mouth again.

"Do you have my gift?" The dark man sounding husky as he asked.

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out the shiny cock ring. The man held out his hand, with trembling fingers Harry handed it to him.

"Here in the corridor or in the room?" the man asked, Harry felt confused, the man laughed.

"Your punishment, here or in the room?"

The word punishment instead of making Harry scared seemed to be the trigger for his cock to spit pre- come inside his trousers, the feel of it running down his heated shaft made Harry moan. Turning to look one last time at the room, Draco now fucking the man with sure and steady strokes. Vivienne watching from her chair, a cool detached look on her face.

"Room." Harry whispered.

Yelping when the man picked him and threw him over his shoulder as if he weighed nothing. Harry ran his fingers down the muscles in the man's back enjoying the feel of them moving under the skin. The raw power and strength of the man washing over him as he was thrown onto the rubber covered bed. The feel of the cool material slick under his fingers. A moan slipping out as Harry looked at the man standing at the foot of the bed, the wild look in the ebony eyes exciting Harry more.

The feeling of magic running over him increased his erection. The spell leaving him naked and the plug was gone. His body felt strangely empty without the sensation. Harry could feel his pucker flutter at the vacant feelings. The man reading his thoughts again, loomed over him. His face close to Harry's, his breath ghosting over Harry's lips as he spoke.

"Don't worry. I'll fill you back up." fire lighting up his eyes.

Harry wanted to wrap his arms around him and pull their bodies together but he resisted the urge. Letting the man control what would happen next. Disappointed when the man got up from the bed and walked over a table. Various objects shining on there, Harry couldn't see them all. His heart skipped a beat when the man turned, a shiny black dildo in his hand. Long and thick almost a copy of the man's. With slow deliberate steps the man returned to the bed, the excitement filling the air. Harry's panting the only sound.

Climbing to place himself between Harry's thighs, Harry opened them automatically earning a kiss from the masked man. Before the kiss could become anything further, the man pulled away. Reaching to the side of the bed, the cock ring shiny in the torchlight as he slowly pushed it over Harry's foreskin. The cool metal felt strange on Harry's cock, a slight discomfort as it fit snugly into place at the base of his now throbbing length. The fact that the man's finger had caressed the shaft as he put it on had done nothing for Harry's ardour.

Sitting back to peruse his handiwork, the man moaned softly. The sound causing Harry's cock to twitch. The man palmed his own cock through his trousers, the words take them off on the tip of Harry's tongue. Biting down hard to stop himself, the coppery taste filled Harry's mouth. The man ran a single finger across the slit on Harry's cock, gathering the fluid there. He lifted the finger to his own lips and licked it clean. The sight was too much for Harry, he whimpered and shook. His balls tightened and he screamed as he experienced a dry orgasm. Heart pounding and his mouth dry, Harry collapsed back into the mattress.

Gentle kisses on his lips brought him back to the land of the living. The man now naked on the bed with him. His body magnificent, muscular and perfectly toned. The snake tattoo moving languidly, the snake tasting the air around it. A large dragon on his hip and most of his left leg, a Hungarian Horntail breathing smoke as it shook its scales. Harry distracted from the rest of them by the sight of the man's huge cock, the head bejewelled with clear drops.

Harry's mouth filled with saliva, his tongue aching to lick it clean. Strong fingers reached to trace along Harry's chest, flicking the hard nipples as he passed them. Harry moaned at the sharp sting that came with the flick. Hips jolting up with the sensation, Harry's cock still engorged, a darker pink now with the blood trapped behind the ring.

Deft fingers trailed through Harry's pubic hair and came to rest at the base of his cock. The fingers fluttered slightly, the grip switching from light to firm and back again, just teasing Harry. The finger retreated and continued their journey, bypassing Harry's cock to trace delicately over his aching balls. Moving to end their exploration at Harry's fluttering entrance, the ring of muscle relaxing. Harry waited for the fingers to move, they traced around the ring of muscle, a fingertip dipped inside. Harry moaned, the man kissed his right nipple, tongue lapped at the hardened peak. The finger tip withdrew, Harry's entrance trying to clench around the retreating finger tip desperate to pull it back in.

"Patience." the deep voice admonished.

Harry arched off the bed as two fingers thrust inside him, the pleasure pain burning feeling making him whimper with need. Hard and fast the fingers moved, soon joined by a third. The man shining with sweat as he finger fucked him. His own grunts mixing with Harry's gasps.

"You like that?" he asked in strained voice.

Harry struggling to form a coherent sentence, nodded furiously. The man licked across Harry's mouth, pushing his tongue in to devour Harry in a steamy kiss. The fingers never stopping, the man swallowing Harry's moans and plea's for more.

"You want my cock buried inside your tight arse?"

"Yes!" Harry managed to shout.

"Yes, my cock filling you up, spreading you open?" The man's voice seemed breathless and husky.

"PLEASE!" Harry panted after the scream left him struggling to breath.

"You didn't follow the rules." the voice stated, cold and emotionless. Harry opened his eyes and looked at the man, pleading with him to forgive him.

With a smile on his face, the man pulled his fingers out. Harry whining at the empty feeling, the whines turning into a scream as the man thrust the thick dildo into him. The burning feeling making Harry gasp, panting through the sensation.

"You haven't earned my cock yet." he moved the dildo back slightly, casting another lubrication spell on it before sliding it back in. Harry whimpered, the feeling of being stretched bordering on painful, he lifted his hips. Biting his lips to stop the moans as the dildo rubbed against his prostate, the painful feeling quickly replaced with pleasure. The man seemed happy with Harry's responses thrusting the plastic cock deeper and harder.

"That's it, imagine its my cock splitting you open, filling you up!"

The dream from the night before flashed through Harry's mind, his cries became louder.

"Please, yes, yes.. Fill me up with your cock!" Harry screamed thrusting himself down to match the upward thrusts from the man.

Harry's eyes were squeezed shut as he moaned, unable to look at the man fucking him with the dildo. Knowing the visual would have pushed him over the edge again, Harry jumped as something soft rubbed across his lips making them wet. His tongue instinctive peeped out to taste, the bitter salty essence on his tongue made him open his eyes. The man had moved to place his cock by Harry's mouth.

The dildo still being pushed and pulled out of him, the strokes deep and slow. The tip constantly against the nub of pleasure. Harry saw stars, he opened his mouth to gasp, the head of the man's cock slid across his tongue. Harry found himself twirling his tongue around it, sucking at the slit to get more of the bitter taste.

"Good slave.. Close your eyes and imagine I'm fucking you at both ends," he pushed his cock deeper in Harry's mouth as Harry's eyes fluttered shut, "You'd like that wouldn't you, me fucking your mouth and that pretty pink hole at the same time."

Harry moaned around the shaft, sucking it deeper into his mouth. The man thrust forward, sliding into Harry's throat. Harry relaxed and didn't panic at the sensation., instead he swallowed around the spongy head. Rewarded with a low moan and the dildo thrusting deep, ramming hard into his prostate. Harry kept his tongue moving as the man pulled out before sliding back into his throat. The pre-come running freely into Harry's mouth, dripping down his throat. He hummed, the vibration making the man shout out loud, his thrusts with the dildo hard and fast now.

Both of them moaning, Harry swallowed, his tongue tracing along the throbbing vein. The combined feeling pushing the man over the edge, the member in Harry's mouth erupted. The come pouring down Harry's throat and filling his mouth. Humming his pleasure at the mouthful, swallowing everything the man gave him. Tongue chasing any spills as the cock was pulled from his mouth. Harry sighed and licked his lips.

"Good boy." the man croaked out, slamming the dildo fast. The little nub being rammed constantly, Harry couldn't take it anymore. He whimpered and pleaded to the man.

"Please let me come, I'll be good, please!"

The pressure built behind the ring, the feeling becoming painful. The feeling suddenly relieved, the ring removed. A sharp thrust of the dildo followed by the barked order.

"COME!"

Harry stopped breathing, his body seemed to fall apart. Muscles clenched, back arched and his balls spilled copious amounts over himself and the bed. Harry saw stars, white spots in front of his eyes. The spurting seemed to go on forever, he heard the sound of clapping.

Disoriented, he opened his eyes, unable to even care at the sight of Malfoy and Vivienne standing in the doorway. Malfoy watching with shocked eyes, Vivienne smiling brightly as she clapped her hands.


	6. Chapter 6

**Huge thanks to everyone again- your reviews make my day!**

**Warning - some blood play ;)**

Harry slumped back down on the bed with a exhausted sigh, face flaming as he realized that he had just been watched coming all over himself. His cock on the other hand appeared to find the idea exhilarating and valiantly tried to stay firm, basking in the attention it was receiving.

_Could my life get any worse!_

"Bloody hell Potter!," Malfoy's awed and slightly smug voice echoed loudly off the dungeon walls, "Who knew you were a kinky bastard!"

Harry closed his eyes at the gleeful tone in Malfoy's voice, he heard the sound of a slap and Malfoy wailed.

"Fuck!.. That hurt."

Cracking one eye open to see a flustered Malfoy holding his arm, Vivienne's handprint stood out on the porcelain flesh of the top of his shoulder.

"Don't be such a baby." She admonished him in a bored tone, Harry could see she was fighting a grin from spreading across her face.

An annoyed huff to the side of Harry alerted him that the man was not impressed with them being disturbed, he moved to loom over Harry. The closeness of his hard body did nothing to impede Harry's erection from firming up again. Dark eyes filled with desire as he licked Harry's neck. His mind still focused on his audience, Harry still couldn't stop the moan from slipping out. He clamped his lips together and turned his face away so they would not see his reaction. The man's lips travelled down Harry's trembling body, Harry could hear the gasps from Malfoy.

Tongue lapping at Harry's naval made him cry out, the man laughed huskily, Malfoy made a strange gurgling noise. Harry's eyes flew open, a stunned look on his face as he watched Vivienne with her delicate fingers around Malfoy's throat. Her low, sweet voice drifted over to Harry.

"He's not for you.. Understand?"

"Yes, yes.. Please stop I'll behave." Malfoy's breathy rasp filled Harry's ears, his cock rubbed against the man. Harry threw his head back and groaned. Malfoy fell to the floor when she released him, the sound of him taking great lungfuls of air was the only sound in the room.

The agile tongue had continued its journey, running through Harry's come that was cooling on his fevered skin. Gathering the fluid, the man slid back up to share it with Harry, thrusting his come covered tongue deep into Harry's waiting mouth. The salty taste of himself mixed with the taste of the man made Harry's head spin with lust. His body tensed, the shifting of the dildo still inside him reminding him of its presence.

Harry could feel the man smiling into the kiss as he devoured Harry, the feeling of being swept away washing over his body. Moaning as he felt the dildo being withdrawn then slammed back in, Harry's body so sensitive after the intensity of his release. Keening softly, Harry felt himself writhing on the bed.

The man pulled back from the kiss, Harry dreamily looked into those black eyes, the hunger he could see burning in them took his breath away. Trying not to look at the two people watching, Harry lifted his head to continue the kiss. The man pulled further away, the dildo sliding out of Harry with a slick pop. Harry moaned feeling the stretched ring of muscle flutter, clenching as if desperate to be filled again.

With a smile in his obsidian eyes, the man turned to acknowledge their uninvited guests. His voice cool and with a hint of annoyance as he addressed them.

"What are you doing in here?"

Malfoy blanched at the look he was given by the man, paling further when the man pushed himself up off the bed. Harry felt the absence of his warm body immediately, feeling more exposed and bereft.

Unconcerned with his nudity the man stalked towards the pair, Harry couldn't help but admired the taut arse as he moved. Breath stopping in his throat when he noticed the tattoo on his shoulder, the clear shape of Hogwarts viewed from a distance, mist swirling around the bottom. Harry's eyes moved over his body cataloguing the art work . A large sea serpent rather like the giant squid was emerging from a lake along his left arm, swirling snakes linked the tattoos together. The outline of a wolf howling in front of a large full moon on his right bicep.

_Moony_

Harry took a large calming breath, noting that Vivienne's eyes were not on the man but on him as if gauging his reactions.

_If I say I know will he stop?_

_I have to be sure_

_I want it to be him, why?_

Deep in his heart he knew the reasons why. He had always been drawn to the man, sometimes in hatred but the connection had always been there. Heart fluttered, nausea rose when a clear image flashed in his mind.

_**Charlie thrust hard inside him, fingers tightened on Harry's hips under the onslaught of Harry forcing himself back on to Charlie's rigid cock. Harry groaned, his back arching, the muscles tense as he came forcefully over the bed. Charlie's eyes fluttered and his thrusts became jerky, showing Harry he was about to follow him with his own release.**_

_**A low growl escaped from Charlie, the expression on his face changed as he started to spill himself inside Harry's trembling body.**_

"_**Severus!" the rough sex filled sound in Harry's voice made Charlie freeze. The look of hurt flaring across his face as his body continued to empty itself into the unaware Harry ,who was keening and moaning from the intensity of his own orgasm.**_

_I said Severus!_

The room began to spin as Harry snapped out of the memory, three sets of concerned eyes were staring at him. Dark eyes raised a curious eyebrow, Malfoy realizing that Harry was flustered about something smirked. Vivienne took a step towards him only to be stopped by a tattooed arm coming across her chest. The effect was immediate, she froze and lifted her eyes to meet the man's.

"Why did you bring him here?" he cast a look at Malfoy that made the blond visibly bristle. Harry too shook up by his revelation couldn't even bring himself to laugh at the indignant look gracing his features.

Vivienne graced the irritated man with a stunning smile, he merely sneered at her. Undeterred, she raised a placating hand, bowing her head slightly in a sigh of respect.

"I apologize if I have upset you, but the boy," she tilted her head in Malfoy's direction, the blonds' face now full of outrage, "Needs to be shown how a real master works.". She lowered her head , Harry stunned by the show of obedience she was giving to the man.

"Perhaps you should show him how a good sub works instead?" the man's deep tone full of mockery.

With a brief flash of fire behind her eyes she lowered herself to her knees, head still hanging down. Malfoy stood stunned into silence, Harry swallowed a lump that had suddenly formed in his throat.

The man stalked around her, appraising her slowly. The thought that he was admiring her suddenly bothered Harry, filling him with jealous anger. About the fling himself from the bed, gather his clothes and leave. The man laughed, patting Vivienne on the head. Smiling blue eyes looked up at him, grin spreading across her face.

"I could have never been your master.. Too defiant." his rich voice said and his laugh filled the room. Without being aware of it Harry released the breath he had been holding. His heart slowing back down, mind troubled by the fact he had been so hurt by the idea of his master looking at someone else.

_My master_

Strangely, the thought didn't upset Harry at all, it gave him a wonderful sense of calm and contentment. His master looked at him, their eyes met, a slow pleased smile graced the thin lips. He went to walk back to Harry then paused as if he remembered they were not alone.

"Did you bring the potion?" his gruff voice asked, Vivienne nodded.

Confused Harry looked at Draco, his face mirroring the same expression. Vivienne stood and handed a small bottle to the man. Her hand seemed so small and delicate next to his. Harry knew better than to be fooled, remembering the look on her face as she slit Greyback's throat. He noticed her blue eyes were staring at him, studying his reactions. The man held up the potion bottle, the light shining through, the light blue potion seemed to glow in the light. He nodded his head indicating that he was pleased with the potion, Vivienne let out an exasperated sigh.

"It's acceptable." He said turning the bottle around, studying the contents.

"As if I would make sub standard potion." Vivienne complained, her face tight with annoyance.

_She made it_

_I wonder who taught her?_

The man laughed at her expression but did not apologise. Malfoy stood watching the conversation between the two of them, a strange look on his face. Dark eyes turned to look at Harry, swallowing a lump in his throat at the hungry look on the man's face, he opened his mouth to speak. A large hand rose, palm flat indicating to Harry to stop.

"No questions, is that understood?" the rough sex filled timber of his voice making Harry want to moan out loud, he nodded his head.

"Have you asked him?" Vivienne asked, her eyes wary as she looked at Harry. With hooded eyes, the man turned to look at her. She took a step back at the expression on his face.

"No," he looked at Malfoy, "Get out!"

Stunned and with an annoyed look gracing his pale features, Malfoy took a breath appearing to getting himself ready to begin an indignant tirade. A delicate hand raised and place her fingers gently over his pursed lips, shaking her head.

"Shhh Draco.. Don't start something you really can't finish." Malfoy spluttered but glancing at the man apparently decided that she was right, with a huff he flounced from the room.

Leaving Vivienne standing with a smirk on her face, lowering her eyes and bowing her head.

"Do you require me for the ritual?"

_Ritual.. Is he going to perform some spell on me?_

Regarding her for a brief moment, he nodded. She appeared delighted then lowered her head again.

The man stalked towards the bed, Harry feeling nervous began to shiver. Strong fingers caressed his skin, running along his chest as the man pushed him down on to the bed.

"I want to mark you as mine." gruffness in the words, excitement burning brightly in the black gaze.

Harry gulped, his skin goose bumped all over. A small smile on his face the man swooped down and pressed their lips together. The kiss chaste and soothing, Harry instantly relaxed.

"Do you want to be mine?" the man spoke against Harry's lips. Harry thought he heard a trace of uncertainty in the rich tone.

Thoughts running wild in Harry's head, did he want this? Was he sure? Would he still want this if he wasn't so sure it was Severus behind the mask?

The last thought made him ponder everything for a second, realizing regardless if the man was not who he thought he was, Harry still wanted him. The feeling of contentment and security pushing aside any niggling doubts. One thought turning round and round in his head.

_I've never felt like this with anyone else._

Taking a deep breath, Harry looked deep into the man's eyes and nodded.

"Yes." Harry surprised at the sureness in his quiet voice.

A small flicker on some emotion flashed across the man's face, too quick for Harry to really see. The man's strong hand turned Harry over, placing him face down on the bed. Nerves rampant now as the position made him feel exposed, a single finger scored down his back. The nail pushing hard enough to scratch, Harry flinched at the sting.

"Shhh.. Relax." Harry found his body responding to the orders immediately, muscles becoming slack, with a sigh he sank further into the bed.

"Good boy." a tiny kiss at the back of Harry's neck was his reward.

Vivienne's scent drifted over him, the perfume made him close his eyes. Familiar feelings flooding his mind, gasping as a memory filled his head.

_**Perfume, some sort of exotic faraway scent filled his nostrils as he approached the shack. Looking down at his shaking hands, eyes filling with tears as he saw they were still covered with Snape's blood.**_

_**I have to see him**_

_**Knowing that he was walking to say goodbye to Snape's dead body. Sneaking away when Ron wasn't looking, his body drawn to this place. Heart pounding in his ears, reaching to open the door with trepidation. Feelings full of confusion, part of him not understanding the need he felt, the other part frightened to voice what he knew in his heart.**_

_**You wanted him**_

_**I wanted him**_

_**Hand coming to his mouth to hold the terrified whimper inside, despairing at the realization he had lost someone he thought that he could possible be in love with. **_

_**The memories of the rage he felt after Dumbledore's death, grief at the loss of his Headmaster but the feeling of desolation that Severus could have betrayed him not only the headmaster, outweighed the grief.**_

_**The door opened from the inside startling Harry. Standing there was a woman, a scarf around the bottom part of her face obscuring her features, probably there to protect her from the smoke still drifting around from the fires. The smell of her perfume filling his senses, Harry noting bright azure blue eyes and a smear of blood on her cheek.**_

_**She reached to grab him as he swayed on his feet, her grip strong.**_

"_**Harry, what are you doing here?" Her voice muffled.**_

"_**Have to see him, need to say..," Harry started to cry, sobs filled with anguish, "Let me see him."**_

_**Sad blue eyes looked at him, she shook her head. Her grip becoming a hug as she pulled him into her arms.**_

"_**Its too late, he's gone," Harry noticed the nervous quality in her voice, her eyes flitting to the room behind her, "They've already moved the body." Her voice trembled with emotion, Harry assumed it was sadness.**_

Harry eyes flew open, he turned his head to look at her as she approached the bed. A thought clear and sure in his mind.

_Her voice wasn't trembling with sadness, it was trembling because she was lying._

Distracted from his thoughts by a lick from the base of his spine to the nape of his neck but knowing that he and Vivienne would be having a long chat later. A small moan escaping, face flaming with embarrassment as Vivienne positioned herself at the end of the bed. Her blue eyes shining with excitement.

"Strip." the man barked out, nipping the nape of Harry's neck. Heart freezing for a moment at the thought of her being naked.

_Does he want her?_

The thought took his breath away with fear and anger. He struggled to pull away from him, strong hands pinning him down. A melodic voice in his ear.

"I have to be naked for the ritual." Vivienne whispered in reassuring tones, the man realizing why Harry had reacted that way began to laugh. The vibration running through Harry's body made him rut into the mattress, the rubber becoming slick under his needy cock. The sound of cloth hitting the floor made Harry open his squeezed shut eyes. The vision of a naked Vivienne momentarily taking his breath away, body perfection in the torch light. She stood without a hint of embarrassment, her eyes fixed on the man behind him.

"Glamour's again?" the man huffed with a gruff sound.

Vivienne shrugged her shoulders, lifting her wand. Harry felt the magic run through the room, the glamour she had in place fell away.

"Ministry officials tend to be upset with body art."

Harry gasped as the large dragon tattoo was revealed, running across her back and most of her left hip. Its head nestled just under her right breast, its spiked tail twisted around the top of her left thigh. The red scales shining, the torch lights reflecting off the gold spikes around its face, its nostrils flaring. Harry stared in awe at the piece of artwork, the memory of the tri-wizard tournament flashing in his mind's eye.

_A Chinese fireball!_

Shocked as he realized the significance of the dragon on the man's hip.

_The dragon that I fought_

Heart fluttering at the thought that the man had inked his body with a piece of his history, eyes subconsciously drawn to the thick black leather cuff the man wore on his right wrist. Harry could see the edge of another tattoo but the rest was obscured, racking his memories to see if he had ever been without it. Realizing that he had always worn it, Harry had the feeling that it was somehow important.

Vivienne knelt down, eye to eye with Harry, gracing him with a sunny smile. She reached out to touch his arms, holding them in a sure grip. Confused for a moment, the man's tongue lapped at his neck one more time before pulling away, his voice filled with power.

"This ritual will mark you as mine, do you understand?"

Harry looked into Vivienne's eyes, seeing encouragement in her blue stare.

"Yes, I understand." a rough nip at his neck, the man spoke in low tones.

"Yes what?"

"Yes, I understand, master." Harry sighed at the relief of finally saying the word out loud. The man kissed his neck, fingers ran lightly through Harry's hair, turning his head so their lips could meet. The kiss full of desire, tongues lapped noisily. Harry moving to follow the kiss as the man pulled away. He jumped up from the bed, walking towards the table from earlier.

"Harry?" Vivienne's voice broke through the thoughts running in Harry's head.

"This ritual can be painful," she stroked a lock of hair from Harry's eyes, the gesture tender with no hint of sexual undertones, "do you understand?"

_There's no attraction between us_

_She feels like a sister to me._

The smile he gave her lit up her face as he nodded his understanding. Pulse beginning to race at the prospect of pain, nerves tingling with anticipation but no fear. Trusting his master not to hurt him unnecessarily. Fingers ran down his back, slick wetness decorating where they touched with some type of oil.

_Or potion?_

Breath against Harry's ear made his heart pound, his cock sliding through the small pool of fluid that had gathered underneath his dripping shaft. Tip of a hot tongue traced around the shell of his ear, Harry giggled, the sensation tickling.

"Picture the mark that you want," the man's lips brushing his neck as he spoke, "The potion adds to the intensity of the ritual, relax."

Harry felt confused for a moment not understanding about the effects of the potion, feeling no different than before. A warm breeze caressed his skin, the nerve endings exploding at the light touch. He moaned, the rubber against his skin feeling like silk on his body. The smell of the man being absorbed into him, filling his mind. Colours vivid in the room, the feel of Vivienne's fingers on his arm, feeling the life pulse through the tips.

The air filling his lungs lighting up his whole body, the potion running through his veins making everything clear. Harry moaned, closing his eyes at the warm weight of the man as he lay across him. Harry felt like he could feel the man's heart beating, his own joining his tempo. Theirs hearts beating together, low murmured words seeming to drift across his fevered skin as if the words were making love to him.

"Pass me the knife." The man's rich voice filtered through to Harry's jumbled mind. He tensed, the man trailing little kisses along his spine, the skin tingling where his warm lips touched. Frantic eyes looked at Vivienne's serene ones, she squeezed his arm, the touch soothing.

The sharp sting of the knife slicing along the bottom of his spine made him scream, the pain intense. Warmth radiating from the nick, wet dribbles running down his hip.

_I'm bleeding_

The thought fuzzy in his overloaded mind, gasping as he felt a lap at the base of his back, tongue running over the cut. Soothing licks followed by firm laps. The man moved swiftly, blanketing Harry's body with his own. The pressure against the cut making Harry moan, his moans cut off with a mouth covering his, bloody lips and tongue devouring him.

Vivienne spoke in her melodic tones, the Latin words reverberating around the dungeon.

"Sanguis fluit ab obsequiis." the magic quivering over Harry's and the man's body. Grinding into the mattress as he felt the man's need pressing against him. The cock firm and hot along Harry's skin.

"Sanguine gratis datus a domino suo." Harry winced as the man lifted the knife to his own arm, slicing, the blood welling immediately. The sensation of hot running blood flowing on to his skin made Harry whimper. Rivulets fell over his back, mixing with his own. The base of his spine burning, the flesh seemed to be on fire.

"Sanguinem una, cor Unum." the trembling and awe in her voice, made Harry open his eyes. Colours were everywhere, gold, red and green drifting over their skin. The burning stopping, changing into an intense tingling. His body strumming with excitement, he leaned up and lapped at the still bleeding cut. His master moaning loudly as Harry sucked at the hot blood, his lips becoming stained, tongue chasing the lines running down his arm.

"Yes." one breathy word from the man. Harry stopped, lifting his eyes to him, the look passing between the two filled with craving. The fingers holding him retreated, Vivienne gathering her clothes. Viewing her with glazed eyes, Harry smiled at her as she left the room.

Dark eyes fixed on him as he ran a finger across Harry's back, swirling through the blood that painted his body. Harry relaxed into the feel of him drawing what felt like symbols on his skin. The finger followed by an agile tongue, dipping and swirling. The potion still in effect, the feel of his mouth against his skin making Harry fuck himself into the mattress. Balls tight and aching, the need to come building rapidly. A hot cock rubbing along his hip showing Harry that the man felt the same way.

"Please, please fuck me!" Harry no longer embarrassed with the pleading in his voice.

Desperate for the man to be inside him, he tilted his hips, exposing his twitching entrance. Screaming when three fingers thrust deep inside him, thankful that he was still loose from the dildo earlier. The man's heavy breathing hot against Harry's ear, the fingers curled seeking out that little spot. Rubbing along it roughly, Harry thrust himself forward, his cock pushing into the bed.

"Not yet.. Patience."

The fingers became four, Harry keening at the stretched feeling. The man kissed down his back, tongue teasing as it edged closer to Harry's entrance. Harry threw his head back to shout his pleasure as a sure tongue lapped around the fingers, sliding alongside them as they mapped the smooth tunnel.

The man lapped one last time and pulled away, moving so he was lying on Harry's back. His fingers still thrusting deep into Harry. The weight of the man filled Harry with a longing he couldn't put into words, whimpering at the constant rubbing of his prostate. The fingers withdrew, the blunt head of the man's cock teasing his entrance. Harry wanted to buck back and impale himself but the weight of the man preventing him from moving. The husky laugh informing Harry that he had done it deliberately, a annoyed huff from Harry transformed into a moan as the man pushed in slightly.

Harry could feel the ring of muscle clenching trying to lure the man inside, biting his lip, the taste of his master's blood still in his mouth. Fingers grasping his hair gently tilting his head to the side, lips brushed against Harry's.

"Come." whispered on his lips.

Harry's body fell apart, trembling and quivering. His heart stalled, blood stopped pumping. The only sound in the room was a sharp intake of breath followed by a gasp. Harry's cock spilled over the bed, hot ribbons of come painting the shiny rubber, the pearly white against the black caught Harry's fascination. Mind shutting down as he clenched around the head of the man's cock. A low growl in his ear then Harry's body was flooded with hotness, come spilling inside him and from his twitching hole as the man moaned. Feeling the man's come filling him made Harry's balls tighten, spurting one last time weakly onto the bed.

Collapsing forward, body sliding onto wet stickiness, Harry sighed. The man still partially embedded him, pulled the dripping tip of his cock from him. Lying on the bed next to Harry, breathing as heavily as him.

"Would you like to see your mark?" The man asked, voice still shaky from his release.

"Yes" Harry nodded, sleepily. His body relaxed and sated. The man laughed at his dreamy response, flicking his wrist to conjure a mirror. The gasp from Harry so loud in the silent dungeon.

"Do you like it?" Harry nodded and looked at it again, his heart racing at the vision of the tattoo now adorning the base of his back.

A red lion and green snake entwined lovingly around each other.

Latin Translations - Sanguis fluit as obsequiis - blood flows from a submissive.

Sanguine gratis datus a domino suo - blood given freely by his master.

Sanguinem una, cor Unum - blood together, hearts as one.

If it's wrong - blame google!


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone reviewing, favouriting and alerting my stories.. ;)**

**Warnings - the usual - bdsm - kink- all that good stuff!**

_**The grave stood silent, rain falling in a steady stream. The weather matching Harry's mood. Head bowed, eyes unable to look upon the writing on the gravestone. Tears falling, his brimming eyes lifted to take in the epitaph**_

_**Severus Snape**_

_**Rest in peace.**_

_**Anger bubbled in his veins, five bloody words! How could they not tell the world how much the man had sacrificed.**_

Harry mumbled, tossing and turning in his sleep. Memories filling his dreams, dark eyes watched as Harry surrendered to the darkness again.

_**The smell of potion ingredients filling his mind, Harry looked around the deserted classroom. Severus sat at his desk, the sound of a quill scratching on parchment echoing in the still room.**_

_**The door swung open, banging loudly into the wall, Wild eyed, face contorted with anger, Bellatrix stalked into the room. A pale, frightened Draco being pulled by the arm behind her.**_

_**Severus flinched for a spilt second and then schooled his features into his usual sneer.**_

"_**What seems to be the problem?" his rich voice filled with authority.**_

"_**The Potter boy escaped!," She sneered at Draco, who whimpered. Harry noted as she turned that Severus tensed slightly, "I want veritaserum!"**_

_**Severus looked down his impressive nose at her, disdain clear in his eyes, putting the quill down gently.**_

"_**Why would you require a truth potion?" the calm tone made Harry uneasy, it was obvious that Severus was expecting trouble.**_

_**Grabbing Draco roughly by the back of the neck, snagging the fine blond hair between her clawing fingers. She pushed him forcefully to his knees, the gasps and whimpers falling freely from his terrified lips.**_

"_**He said he didn't recognise Potter," she pinched his neck harder, a smile of delight across her face as he flinched, "I think he's lying!"**_

_**Shaking his head, Draco pleaded that she was wrong and that the spell had prevented him from recognising Potter. Harry looked at Draco's eyes and trembling mouth, unable to shake the feeling that Bellatrix was right and Draco had lied.**_

_He lied to protect me_

_**Mind reeling at the realization that Malfoy had saved his life. He jumped when Severus stood, shoulders back, his presence formidable.**_

"_**Does the Dark Lord know you are accusing his most loyal followers child of such treachery?" Bellatrix stepped back slightly at his tone, eyes flittered from him to Draco. Her skittish lack of response was answer enough for Severus.**_

"_**Get out!" he walked towards a cowering Malfoy, dark eyes looked at Bellatrix with loathing, "I will deal with the boy.. If there is anything to discover, I will uncover it."**_

_**Bellatrix tensed, opening her mouth to speak but changed her mind. Glaring at both the men, she abruptly turned on her heel and left. Voice firing expletives about traitors and Potion Masters with their heads up their own arses.**_

_**Leaving Severus and Draco staring at each other, Severus quirked an eyebrow at the language still carrying down the corridor. Draco sniffed, head still lowered, voice quiet as he spoke.**_

"_**Professor, I have no idea what the mad bi.." he stopped himself, cleared his throat, eyes downcast, "She's talking about."**_

_**Severus made no move to respond, Draco tentatively lifted his eyes to look at him. A stunned look creeping over on his face as Severus spoke.**_

"_**Harry is safe?" the deep voice filled with hope.**_

_He cared about me_

_**Bewildered at the question, Draco nodded his head. Severus smiled and sat back at his desk.**_

"_**You may go."**_

_**Draco stumbled back at the words, the look of relief written all over his face. He raced to the door, turning briefly to ask a question.**_

"_**What shall I tell her?" the worry evident in his speech.**_

_**Severus' eyes were filled with a smile, "Tell the mad bitch," Draco gasped, Severus smirked, "That I have verified what you said, the matter is closed."**_

_**Draco put his hand on the door, turning one last time. Face full of wonder and awe.**_

"_**Thank you." Draco whispered.**_

The room came back to him slowly, the pleasant ache of his body making Harry smile as he opened his eyes. Disappointment flaring inside at the sight of an empty bed, the man no longer in the room. Grimacing as he peeled himself of the sticky mattress, looking down at himself with disgust. Blood and dried come splattered over his body, he shivered at the memory of the knife cutting him. Casting a quick tempus, Harry was shocked to discover it was nine in the morning.

"Bloody hell," he reached to pick up his clothes that were folded neatly on a chair, "Scourgify." the magic bubbling over his skin as it cleaned. Feeling bereft now that his master's blood was not decorating his body, he laughed and shook his head at the morbid thought. He noticed a note on the bed, nervously he picked it up. A smile spreading across his face as he read the elegantly written words.

**Didn't want to wake you**

**Tonight **

**9pm**

Heart pounding at seeing him again, then noticing the extra writing underneath, the flowing script different.

**Hello sleeping beauty,**

**Hope you don't mind me hijacking this note, didn't want to wake you. You looked tired.. Wonder why?**

**When you finally wake up, join lovely Draco and I for breakfast.**

**V**

**Xx**

_Have breakfast with Malfoy!_

_She must be joking!_

Planning ways of making his escape, Harry rushed to finish dressing. His plans going well, only be foiled as he was sneaking towards the floo in reception.

"Where are you off to?" Vivienne said, annoyance clear as she spoke.

Sheepishly Harry turned from the floo, cheeky smile on his face. She looked at him and smiled, titling her head in the direction of her office. She walked away, beckoning him to follow with a snap of her fingers. Harry found that he couldn't resist and huffed as he followed obediently behind her.

The sunlight streaming through the office reflected off the silver ware that was arranged neatly on the breakfast table. Delicate china cups and plates adorned the beautifully decorated table cloth, three places had been set.

Standing with his back to them staring out of the window was Malfoy, the light making his hair look like a halo. Harry snorted to himself at the mental image of Malfoy as a cherubic angel. Draco turned on his heels, eyes flaring with lust at Vivienne's presence then narrowing at Harry.

_So Malfoy has a thing for Vivienne?, interesting._

Vivienne cast a frown at him, Draco plastered the fakest smile Harry had ever seen on his face.

"Good morning Pot.. Harry."

"Morning Malfoy." Harry secretly enjoying how Malfoy bristled at being referred by his surname, a sharp slap taking the edge of his mirth. Rubbing his stinging arm, Harry cast a glare at Vivienne, who was sneering at him. Her sneer quickly becoming a laugh as she reached and rubbed where she had slapped his arm.

"Poor baby, is that better?" her sweet tones made Harry smile, he caught Malfoy's eyes filling with jealousy. Vivienne gestured for them to sit, pouring each of them a cup of tea. The tattooed receptionist bringing a tray laden with food, Harry's stomach rumbled loudly. Malfoy laughed then his stomach growled in sympathy, face flushing red as he looked away. Watchful eyes from Harry noting that Vivienne was regarding Malfoy with affection, she turned catching Harry's curious eye and smiled. Tilting her head slightly as if challenging Harry to make a comment, he shrugged his shoulders and hitched an eyebrow.

_So she likes him too._

Harry reached across, helping himself to toast. Slathering it with butter and jam, the feeling of eyes on him made him look up. Malfoy was watching with an intrigued look on his face.

"What?" Harry said with a mouthful of toast, Malfoy looked at him with distaste, rolling his eyes.

"So Potter," Harry noticed he had reverted back to the use of his surname, "Got a thing for massive tattooed Dom's then?"

Nearly choking on the food in his mouth, Harry struggled to swallow, noting the small giggle that emerged from behind Vivienne's tea cup. Clearing his throat, he took a swig of his hot tea. Hitching his brow in what he hoped was a perfect imitation of Severus, Harry leaned forward, surprised at himself with what he was about to say and whispered to Draco.

"Yes, his cock is magnificent, isn't it?" laughing at the stunned splutters falling from Malfoy's mouth, he continued, "So Malfoy got a thing for being strangled?"

Choking on his tea, Malfoy turned several different shades of red before settling on vivid. Face flushed, eyes shocked at Harry's words.

"It was a mistake," His gaze fixed on Vivienne, with a smile he looked at Harry, his face suddenly serious, "I know it won't happen again."

Feeling suddenly childish, Harry took a deep breath and reached out, offering Malfoy his hand. The look of surprise almost made Harry laugh but reining himself in, he smiled at the nervous blond.

"Hi, I'm Harry, pleased to meet you." Memories of their first meeting springing into Harry's mind, a doubt lingering.

_What if I had took his hand in friendship then?_

For a split second it looked like Malfoy was going to refuse, grey blue eyes narrowed then the emotion shifted to a nervous smile on his face. Briefly looking in Vivienne's direction, seeking some kind of silent guidance, he reached across. The hand touching in a firm shake.

"Pleased to meet you Harry, I'm Draco."

Vivienne clapped her hands with delight, stunning smile on her face drawing a blush from Draco. Bright eyed, she looked down at her watch, plastering a surprised look on her face. Harry suspecting that it was fake as she excused herself from the table.

"Well done Boys," she looked at the time again, "But I must dash.. Have to see a man about some rope." and with a giggle, she rushed from the room.

Leaving a perplexed Draco and a feeling slight set up Harry staring at each other. The silence was the definition of uncomfortable, Harry surmised he could hear time slow down as he racked his brain for something to say. Brain not completely engaged he opened his mouth, cringing at the directness of his question.

"So what happened to you with your boyfriend?" Draco quailed for a moment, eyes wide and apprehensive. Taking a breath and clearing his throat, he looked Harry directly in the eye.

"He wasn't a boyfriend." Draco lowered his head, the next few words mumbled, Harry unable to hear them.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

Fiery eyes shot up, the embarrassed blush on Draco' face had spread down to his neck, Harry could see it peeping out of the open neck of his white shirt.

"I said," he shifted in his seat, eyes avoiding Harry's interested stare, "It was a Knockturn Alley whore.. obviously it went a bit wrong."

Shocked at the words, Harry had to admire the blonds' honesty. Deciding not to draw attention to his obvious mortification at admitting it, Harry gave him a cheeky smile.

"Did you get a refund?" Harry said with a hint of a laugh, curious to see whether Draco would be offended. The tension leaving the room as Draco threw back his head and laughed.

"Bloody hell, I never thought to ask!" the laughter echoing in Draco's voice.

The strange sense of camaraderie filling the room ,Harry began to relax, realizing that he and the blond had quite a lot in common. He leaned back in the chair, Draco's inquisitive eyes fixed on him.

"So you're a submissive?" Draco picked at an imaginary piece on fluff on his trousers, a pink tinge colouring his cheeks.

"Draco, you've watched me in a very compromising position and you're blushing?" They both looked at each other, Harry's mind drifting back to the spectacle of Draco fucking the man on the cross, he felt himself blush. Sporting matching blushes, minds on the past scenes they had experienced.

"Yes I am, what are you?" Harry decided to change the subject from him and back to Draco.

Face appearing to be deep in thought, Draco did not initially answer. Deciding to give him time, Harry took a sip of his tea. The silence broken by Draco taking a breath.

"I think I'm a switch, but I'm not sure." his shoulders visibly relaxed as he spoke the words.

"Maybe you should talk to Vivienne," smiling as Harry noted the flash of desire in the grey eyes, "She's a switch."

With a hint of anxiety, Draco bit his lips as if unsure how to say the next words. Harry having an idea about what the blond was about to say, felt sorry for him and answered the unspoken question for him.

"Yes, I think she likes you." Harry couldn't believe that he was sitting having breakfast with Draco Malfoy and playing matchmaker. The grin that spread across Draco's face made Harry decide it was worth the whole bizarre feeling. Taking advantage of the blonds' good mood, Harry blurted out the next question.

"You saved me at the Manor, why?"

The earlier tension seemed to visible manifest and fill the room. Draco's jaw clenched and his eyes hardened. Body stiff but Harry noted the cup in Draco's hand was trembling.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Potter!" he spat, the usual Malfoy disdain in his voice. The tone would have made Harry fume years ago but he heard the tremor in the cadence of his speech. Harry sat further back in the chair, giving off a relaxed air. Draco's eyes were skittish and would not settle on his gaze.

"Bellatrix wanted to torture you," Draco cringed at the use of her name, "didn't she?, she didn't believe you?"

"How the hell did you know that!" Draco's voice rising as he sputtered with surprise.

Harry shrugged his shoulders, torn between wanting to be honest with Draco about Severus' memories and childishly wanting to withhold the information.

"Severus' memories," seeing the look of confusion on Draco's face, Harry elaborated, "When he died," his voice faltered on the word, "When he was injured, he gave me his memories."

"She was so angry, if he hadn't of stopped her she would have probably killed me." Draco took a huge breath, he gave Harry a shaky smile.

"For what its worth, Draco," Harry made a point of using his name, "Thank you."

Smiling eyes regarded him then Draco reached his hand across, Harry took it immediately.

"Thank you too, you could have let me burn."

They shook hands vigorously both with big grins, Harry felt happier than he had for a while, like he was finally letting go of the past. The smile on Draco's face made him think that he might feel the same way.

_Shall I tell him I think Severus is alive?_

Tentatively, Harry opened his mouth to broach the subject when Vivienne breezed back into the room. Changing his mind until he'd had a chance to talk to her about his suspicions, determined to get the truth from her. Thinking of ways to get rid of Draco long enough to finally make her talk to him about everything, he glanced up at the clock.

"Shit.. I'm supposed to be meeting Hermione." the time on the wall informing Harry he had twenty minutes before their meeting for coffee.

Grabbing another piece of toast, mentally working out he had just enough time to get home and change. He kissed Vivienne on the cheek, looking at Draco's reaction. He gave the blond an encouraging smile, causing a blush, racing to the floo as he said his goodbyes.

Vivienne laughed at his energy, the flare of the floo informing the two that they were now alone. She sat back at the table, flicking her wand to reheat her tea, gesturing for Draco to join her.

Nerves getting the better of him, he shook his head.

"I really should be going too." he tried to ignore the disappointed look on her face.

"Oh, let me know when you want another session." she sipped her tea as he slowly walked towards the floo.

He had just grabbed a handful of floo powder when he abruptly turned, throwing the powder on the floor.

"Fuck it!" he shouted as he crossed the room. Reaching the table in three strides, looking down at bright. excited eyes, He slapped the cup from her hand, a gasp from her lips muffled as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

Harry stumbled from the floo, heart plummeting at the vision of Charlie sitting in his favourite chair. Face pale and drawn, Harry noticed the bags underneath his eyes.

"Charlie, what are you doing here?"

"You didn't come home." Charlie's tone quiet and upset. For a moment Harry felt awful, opening his mouth to apologise.

_He left you_

His mouth closed with an audible click, anger building steadily, he looked at Charlie. Answering with a calm voice, desperate not to start an argument.

"I stayed with a friend." Charlie raised an eyebrow, indicating to Harry that he didn't believe him. Images flashed through Harry's head from last night.

_**The dripping tip of a hard cock sliding inside him, the delicious feel of his entrance being stretched by something large. Desperate to push back and be impaled on the hot length. The cut on his back burning from the rubbing of the man's skin against his. Hot breath on his neck, the hairs standing up at the feeling. **_

_**Body screaming at the overload of sensations, slick rubber underneath his aching cock. Hot flesh pressed into his own, slippery cock just teasing the ring of muscle. Clenching the tunnel, trying to seduce the man inside, wanting the burn of penetration. Craving the pain and the pleasure. One thought running over and over. I've never wanted anyone as much as I want him.**_

"You're not even listening to me!" Charlie's voice filled with anger bringing Harry out of his thoughts. Ashamed at the fact that his cock was straining inside his trousers, heart racing at the memory and desire to do it again.

_Next time I want him inside me._

The thought making Harry breathless, he tried to focus on Charlie, who was now teary eyed and red in the face.

"Charlie, I'm tired," realizing by Charlie's face that was the wrong thing to say, "Can we meet another time to talk?" Harry said the last words in a gentle way.

Charlie's eyes lit up at the prospect of them talking, Harry felt immediately guilty about getting his hopes up.

"You've left some things, we should sort out me sending them to you." Harry winced at himself for sounding so matter of fact. Charlie looked like he had been punched in the gut, he seemed to deflate, sinking into the chair with a despairing sigh.

"I want you back," Charlie's voice wavered with emotion, "I love you, Harry."

Bringing his hand up to his face, suddenly tired and weary. Harry turned away from the silently weeping man. Mind telling him that he should be reassuring Charlie that he felt the same, heart screaming at him to leave and run to his master.

"I can't." Harry couldn't think of anything to say, shocked at the realization that less than two weeks ago he would have taken Charlie back with open arms, now the man's dark eyes were all that filled his head.

"Charlie, you left me," Charlie went to interrupt, Harry held up a hand to silence him, "We never would've worked, I see that now."

Charlie gritted his teeth, body tense with seething rage, Harry took a step back at the sight.

"What's his fucking name!" His voice rising with every word, "Didn't take you long to replace me!"

Steeling himself for an argument, Harry stood tall, anger raging through his body. Furious that he dare ask anything about his life after he decided to leave him.

"Get out!" the vehemence in his own voice shocking Harry. The rage instantly departed from Charlie, he slumped, head cast down. Lifting his hands in a gesture of defeat, arms stretched wide seeking an embrace. Harry turned, walking away to get himself a stiff drink not caring that it was ten in the morning.

"I'm sorry, please give me a chance." Charlie's words so broken and full of anguish. Trembling Harry poured himself a firewhisky, the amber liquid sloshing over the side as he tried to steady his hand. His head in turmoil, not wanting to hurt Charlie but knowing that this would not end well.

"I can't." hating himself for the same two word answer.

Charlie suddenly was wrapped around him, heaving chest against his back, arms holding him tight. Hot breath on his neck, the embrace tightened, Harry struggled. Charlie nipped his ear, licking around the shell, a hand reached down to palm Harry's cock through his trousers. Taking the half hard shaft as a sigh of encouragement, Charlie rubbed harder, all the time whispering in Harry's ear.

"I'll do what you want," Harry struggled, Charlie kissed his neck, "I'll fuck you anyway you want."

Body screaming for him to let go, Harry thrust his elbow back hitting Charlie hard in the rib. The explosion of air against his neck as Charlie gasped, Harry turned, pushing him away. The dull thud of Charlie hitting the floor filled Harry with a perverse pleasure.

"GET OUT!" the fire in his voice made Charlie pale. Spinning away from him, Harry began to walk away. The gasp of surprise made him turn back to see a stunned Charlie, his hand pointing at Harry's back. His pulse racing as he comprehended Charlie's reaction, his tattoo had come into view as his shirt had become untucked.

"What the hell!"

"Get out now!" Harry clenched his jaw, the fire flaring in response to the rise in his temper. Charlie spluttering about the tattoo, asking him where he got it from, why had he got it. Harry walked up to him, putting his face into his, Charlie gulped at his behaviour. Walking forward, Charlie moving back in retreat.

"My life is no longer your concern." face filled with a sneer. Harry pushed Charlie back into the fireplace, reaching to grab a handful of floo powder, flinging it at him as he shouted the Burrow.

Flicking his wrist to block anyone from coming through, he slumped to the floor, shaking and feeling like he wanted to cry. A small owl flew through the window an hour later, Harry having not moved from his position reached up to retrieve the letter.

**Harry,**

**What's going on?, Charlie's at the burrow shouting about you and some sort of tattoo. He thinks you have a new man, did you go to that place?**

**Ron's on the rampage, so I can't meet you.**

**I will try to calm him down.**

**Love you, chin up.**

**Hermione**

**X**

He ran a hand across his face, sighing at the letter. Grabbing a quill he quickly crafted a response, his annoyance fuelling his words. Before he could change his mind, he handed it to the owl giving it instructions to deliver it to the Burrow.

**Herm,**

**Its ok, let Ron have his temper tantrum. Tell him when he's bleeding grown up he knows where I am. As for Charlie, yes I have someone else. He's wonderful!**

**I will tell you more when I see you.**

**Love you too.**

**H**

**X**

Lying on the settee, the emotion of everything finally caught up with him. Tears fell silently as he curled up and fell into a fitful sleep.

_**The club was empty, not a single soul except Harry. The silence almost deafening in its intensity. The walk to the room seemed longer, the door moving further and further away from him as he approached. Running to it, heart pounding as he pushed the door open.**_

_**The man stood there, his face finally revealed. Black as night eyes watching him with a cool detachment. Harry felt the tears brimming in his eyes, the despair tearing his heart from his chest. The man wasn't Severus, just a ordinary dark eyed man. Reaching out to Harry, arms opened wide. Harry stood frozen to the spot, body incapable of moving. Shaking his head, he stepped back trying to retreat.**_

"_**No, I don't want you.. I want Severus"**_

_**The man laughed, a mean and cruel edge to it. The door slammed shut behind Harry, trapping him.**_

"_**Severus is dead." the glee in the man's tone chilling Harry to the bone. The man grasped him by the throat, Harry struggled to breathe. Pressure on his windpipe increasing, the man licked at his gasping mouth.**_

"_**Your mine." his tongue pushing forcefully inside Harry's mouth. The edge of his vision becoming fuzzy, lungs screaming for oxygen. The pressure gone suddenly, Harry fell to his knees chest heaving as he panted.**_

"_**Harry?" a familiar deep voice asked.**_

_**Lifting his blurry eyes to see Severus smiling down at him. His strong hand reaching down to help him up, Harry looked for the other man. They were alone in the room, he flew into Severus' arms. The man holding him tight against his chest, the feel of his body heat making Harry moan.**_

"_**Please." Harry whimpered into Severus' neck, the scent of the man filling his lungs making him dizzy.**_

"_**Please what?" the rich baritone whispered.**_

"_**Be inside me."**_

Harry woke up gasping for breath, cock drawn up straight along his abdomen with need. Heart pounding, head confused and freaked out by the beginning of the dream.

_What if its not Severus?_

The thought playing over and over in his mind, he looked up at the time. Stunned that he slept most of the day away, it was nearly eight in the evening. Getting up to stretch the uncomfortable crick out of his back, he shook his head at the fact he obviously had been exhausted. He walked into the kitchen, getting a drink and a apple. Grabbing a quick shower, excited at the knowledge he would see him again. Pushing the niggling doubt to the one side, he flooed to the club.

Grabbing a drink at the bar, he scanned the place looking for a familiar face. The couple from before were approaching him, Harry thinking back to remember their names.

_Simone and Demetre.. that's it._

He offered them what he hoped was a friendly smile, Simone returned immediately, Demetre's head was lowered, not making eye contact.

"Hello Harry, how are you?" she enquired, tone polite.

"Good thank you, how are you both?"

"We're good, aren't we honey?" Demetre nodded his head, she patted him, pleased smile on her face.

"Have you seen Vivi..," Harry stopped himself unsure if people knew her name, "Miss Raven?"

Simone smiled and nodded her head towards the back rooms, Harry thanked her and politely excused himself. The usual muffled grunts followed as he walked along looking for her, noticing a door partially open. Curiosity getting the better of him, mouth dry at the idea of watching someone at play.

A girl was hanging from the ceiling, bent over, back arched. An intricate pattern of ropes adorning her beautiful body. Harry bit his lips, tasting blood to hold the gasp inside.

_Vivienne!_

The leather bit in her mouth muffling her moans, the position her body was in leaving her legs spread while standing on her tip toes, the ropes taking her weight. Harry could see the pattern was leaving marks on her creamy white skin.

Distracted by the compelling vision, Harry initially didn't see Draco standing naked behind her. His cock rigid with lust, the dusky pink head wet with pre-come. Harry's gasp was hidden by Vivienne's moans as he witnessed Draco roughly grabbing her hips and impaling her on his cock. The pace hard and fast, the joint moans of pleasure heading straight to Harry's cock.

"You really are quite the little Voyeur, aren't you?" Harry couldn't stop the grin from spreading across his face at the low tone in his ear. Hot breath drifting on his skin, heart skipping a beat with arousal.

Turning his head only to have it roughly turned back, hand holding his chin in place. A hot tongue lapping at his neck as the man murmured.

"Watch them." Harry swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat, he knew the man could probably feel his pulse racing. Draco had Vivienne by the hair, pulling her head back, thrusting harder. The ropes allowing her to sway, the swing back forcing Draco deeper, the slick sound of his balls hitting her arse filling the room. Harry moaned, the man laughing into his flushed skin.

"You want that?" the lust filled voice asked.

"With you, yes"

The man pleased with the response, span Harry around and roughly devoured his mouth. The kiss taking Harry's breath away.

"Drink?" the man asked in a conversational tone as they broke apart, Harry panting for breath. Light headed Harry nodded and was led by the man back into the bar. Torn between following him or watching Draco and Vivienne.

The bar was busier than when Harry came in, the blonde from before sitting at the bar, the man at her feet acting as her footstool. The dark eyed man put his hand on his shoulder, stopping him in the middle of the bar.

"Kneel."

Confused, Harry looked at him, thinking he had misheard what he had said. The man kissed him, a slow toe curling deep kiss. Repeating his instruction against Harry's mouth. Reluctantly, face red with embarrassment Harry lowered himself to his knees. Keeping his eye focused on the man, trying to block out the evident interest of the bar. Hearing their excited whispers and the noise of people moving closer to them.

"Take out your cock." the rough quality of the man's voice telling Harry he was excited. Frantic eyes shot up to look at him, the lust burning in them nearly made Harry whimper.

"You like to watch," he paused and reached down to stroke Harry's cheek, "Its only fair people get to watch you."

Shaking his head, Harry felt sick at the thought. Fingers clasped his chin hard enough to hurt, lifting Harry's head to meet his eyes.

"Do it." the tone making it clear there would be no argument.

Shaking, Harry reached down, his cock deflated from the prospect of having an audience. He slowly unbuttoned his jeans, cock twitching as he brushed against it with his fingers. The fingers caressed his chin, tracing down his throat. The feel of the man's fingers on his skin causing his cock to rapidly firm up, it springing free as he pushed his jeans down slightly.

"Good," the tone had a breathy quality, "Stroke that lovely cock for everyone."

The man's voice made Harry's eyes flutter shut and his hips thrust up. Cock bobbing up and slapping into his abdomen, he heard someone moan and returned it with one of his own. Fingers hot on his skin, tracing back and forth on his neck. His own fingers running down his chest, flicking his nipples briefly before wrapping themselves around his heated shaft. Moving up and down in steady strokes, the friction not quite right. The man moaned, fingers tightening on his throat.

"Slick your palm."

Harry felt a mischievous smile grace his face, with deliberate slowness he lifted his hand from his cock and brought it up to his lips. Eyes fixed on the man as he peeped out his tongue to lap across his own palm. Dragging out the lick making sure the man watched his tongue wet his hand. The tiny moan that escaped from the thin lips made Harry's heart race. Bringing his hand back to wrap the now slick palm around his hard cock. The strokes sure and slow, eyes never wavering from his stare. Keeping the eye contact, ignoring the room and the excited noises spilling out from the people.

"Faster." the man croaked out, his own hand reaching to free his cock from the confines of his leather trousers. The musk of his arousal as it sprang forth filling Harry nostrils, the moan slipping out. His hand speeding up as his master wrapped a strong hand around his own member, pulling the foreskin back to show Harry the fluid that had gathered at the tip. Harry swayed forward, his mouth aching to lick it off and savour the flavour. The man laughed, pumping his hand to match Harry's strokes.

"Do you want my cock?" his breath coming fast now.

Struggling to speak, Harry nodded frantically. Leaning his body forward again, tongue sticking out. The moans of the crowd reaching fever pitch, Harry only heard the man's breath speeding up, hand moving furiously.

"Yes, yes.. Shall I come on that pretty face of yours?" he added a little twist, the pre-come dripping on to the floor at Harry's feet, "Paint that tongue with my come?"

Stroking faster and faster, Harry's hip began thrusting forward, fucking himself into his hand. Face flushed with lust, heart in his throat.

"YES!" Harry screamed, moaning as he felt the first string of come hit his face, sticking his tongue out to catch the rest. His master moaning, pumping himself fast, ribbons of hot salty come coating Harry's tongue. His own climax hitting as soon as the essence hit his taste buds, his mouth full of come as he whimpered. The force of his own orgasm stopping his breath, balls erupting over the floor below him.

"BLOODY HELL!" Harry stumbled back, face covered with come. Eyes wide as they shot over to look at the door, Ron standing looking outraged, a pale Charlie standing behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you again from the bottom of my heart for the responses i've had for this and all my other stories. ;)**

**warning - angst - sorry :(**

Harry's eyes immediately glanced up to look at his master, the cool dark stare not giving anything away. The bar now loud, protests at non members inside the privacy of the club. The tattooed receptionist emerged from behind the bristling Ron, whose eyes were darting everywhere before focusing with a look of disgust on Harry.

"He's an Auror," the receptionist nodded to Ron, "He said it was Ministry business."

The sound of the floo flaring as people abandoned the place filled Harry's ears. He couldn't look at either Ron or Charlie, mortification making his face flame. Hand shaking as he pushed his now deflated cock back into his jeans, wiping his sticky come covered hand on the denim. The tension visible on his masters body, shoulders squared, fists clenched at his side. Making no move to tuck his sated cock back into his trousers, a sly smile spread across his face. Harry's heart began to race, hands sweating with nerves.

"Did you enjoy the show?" his deep sarcastic tone echoing in the now empty room. Ron stopped an outraged Charlie from barging past him, his arm across Charlie's chest.

"What the fuck are you doing!" Charlie screamed at Harry, who refused to break eye contact with the dark eyes. A soft hand reached down to stroke his cheek, Harry leaned into the touch, his sigh of pleasure loud in the silent room.

"Harry, get up and come with me!" Ron's tone filled with barely concealed anger.

Harry shook his head, his tongue peeping out to lick at the splashes of come still gracing his lips. This act causing Charlie to push past Ron and run to him. Harry shouting at the sound of Charlie's fist connecting with his master's jaw, silence followed, it suddenly broken by laughter. Malice in his black eyes as the laughing man reached up to wipe the line of blood from his split lip.

Charlie standing there, shaking with rage, face flushed. His anguished eyes staring at Harry like he didn't recognise him. Unable to take the pained look emanating from the red head, Harry lowered his gaze.

"No." a single word filled with authority.

Obediently, Harry lifted his gaze, the anguished moan from Charlie made him wince. A blood covered thumb ran along his plump bottom lip, automatically Harry sucked the digit into his eager mouth. Moaning at the familiar taste of his master's blood on his tongue.

Falling to the floor with a sharp cry as he was shoved, his shoulder connected with the stone, Harry looked up to face a furious Charlie. Whose face became frightened at the roar of anger that emerged from the dark eyed man, strong hand wrapping around Charlie's throat as he was physically lifted off his feet.

"Stop!" Harry's alarmed cry making the man look at him with disbelief, "Don't hurt him.. You'll end up arrested." Harry hoped the man understood his concern was for him and not Charlie. Gurgling and struggling to break the man's grip, Charlie's eyes filled with fear and betrayal.

Smiling black eyes fixed on to Harry's, the emotion clear that he had understood. Pain streaking across his gaze as a hex flew at him, Ron standing, wand raised.

"STOP!" melodic tones filled with fury. Vivienne stood, her own wand trained on Ron. Her beautiful face graced with a murderous sneer, Harry remembered back to when she killed Greyback, he shivered.

"What?," Ron spluttered, thrown by her presence, recognition in his eyes, "What are you doing here, this is Ministry business!" he added the last part with a tone of authority.

Vivienne's eyes narrowed, she looked at Harry and then frowned at the bleeding lip of the man. Anger flaring as she walked slowly up to Ron, Harry noticed the red marks that graced her arms from the rope bondage, the rest of her body covered with a black silk kimono. Tilting her head, she thrust her wand under Ron's chin, he froze.

"This is my club.. I demand an explanation Auror or should I say possibly former Auror Weasley" the menace in her voice causing Ron to gulp loudly. Face ashen at the threat of losing his job.

"Now wait a minute you can't get me fired!" the indignation in Ron's tone made Vivienne laugh. The laugh had a hard edge to it, the light shined brightly in her gaze as she whispered in Ron's ear, but not so quietly that everyone couldn't hear.

"I have friends in high places Mr Weasley.. Do you want to find out how many powerful men I know?" she licked his ear, "Or maybe you would like to join.. You strike me as the type that could do with a good spanking," lapping his ear again, giggling at his shiver "Or maybe a nice hard cock up your arse?"

She pulled back from the flustered Ron, his eyes filled with outrage at the suggestion, Harry felt an hysterical laugh building in his chest. Vivienne looked at Charlie who was on all fours on the floor, gasping to get his breath, his hand rubbing his tender throat. Betrayed eyes fixed on Harry, Vivienne's eyes softened slightly at the man's obvious despair.

Ron stood, fists at the ready, face red with a combination of anger and embarrassment. The look of disgust on his face as he regarded Harry almost made him want to cry. Harry shakily stood, his knees stiff and his legs wobbling. His master touching his arm lightly in a gesture of affection, Harry's heart leapt at the feel of his warm fingertips on his skin. Gracing his master with a small smile, he reluctantly approached Charlie.

"Charlie, please," he tried to soften his voice, "I'm happy here." Charlie shook his head negating Harry's claims, refusal steadfast in his gaze.

"How can you be happy?" Charlie's voice sounded lost and confused. Ron shouted his disgust at the situation, voice rising as he began his tirade, spluttering to a halt when a bare-chested Draco walked into the room. Harry quirked an eyebrow at the obvious well fucked look gracing the usually cool blonds' demeanour. Vivienne's smile widened, burning fire flaring in her blue eyes, the blonds' stare mirroring her desire.

"What the fuck is Malfoy doing here, " Ron sneered, laughing loudly, "Come to get strangled again, Ferret face?"

Draco paled , his cool mask slipping as a brief flicker of hurt flashed across his face. Vivienne incandescent with rage, crossing the room in two strides, Harry shouting for her to stop as she grabbed Ron by the throat. The grip initially hard softened at Harry's plea, eyes flitting at Draco, a tiny smile shining in her gaze. With a sigh, she loosened the grip but did not remove her fingers. Ron was bright red at the treatment, opening his mouth to say something, she interrupted, anger in her speech.

"Now listen, you little shit!" Ron gaped, eyes wide at her insult, "Does Hermione know you're here?" his eyes dropped looking ashamed at the mention of her name, Harry realizing that they must have bullied the information from her. His rage sparking inside him, Harry grabbed Charlie roughly by the arm yanking him to his feet.

"Leave now!"

Charlie sobbed, his eyes filled with brimming tears, face falling at the rough treatment and anger radiating from Harry. Unable to feel sorry for him, Harry began to pull him out of the bar. Ron screeching to let him go, pushed Vivienne away, she stumbled back but quickly righted herself. Draco flew across the room, his fist connecting loudly with Ron's chin, the red head crumbled to the floor. Harry cringed at the thud Ron's body made as it fell on to the stone. Draco stepped over him and pulled Vivienne into his arms, face nuzzling into her neck. She let out a small lust filled moan, her face pinking, then hugged him hard against her. Looking up at Harry with sympathy, then down at the unconscious Ron on the floor with disdain.

"I think you both need to talk?" she directed the question at Harry, his master huffed loudly, she turned to give him admonishing look, he averted his gaze.

Pulling a flustered Charlie into Vivienne's office, the silence in the room making Harry's heart bleed, his body screaming to be in his master's arms.

Charlie stood, tremors racking his body, Harry almost torn between comforting and slapping him. He resisted the urge to do either and walked over to Vivienne's desk putting his back to Charlie, desperate not to look at him.

"Why?" the one word whispered so brokenly that Harry felt himself struggle not to cry.

"Because I want this," Harry paused for a moment, he sighed, "Because I want him." the last words he hoped were spoken with certainty,

praying that Charlie would understand.

"I love you.. How can that man, monster, whatever he is," Harry turned to look at Charlie with fury, "Ever love you back?"

The question threw Harry, thought racing in his head, a sudden feeling of self doubt creeping in.

_What if he's right?_

_How can a man like that love someone?_

_Is it Severus?_

The dream floated back into his mind, the despair he had felt at the masked man being revealed to be a stranger. Charlie apparently having taken his silence as a sigh of his confusion, wrapped an arm around him. For a flicker of a moment, Harry leaned into the familiar touch. Charlie's warm body and scent reminding him of wonderful times, secure times, times without the mystery and uncertainty. Suddenly, pulled roughly against Charlie, his usually soft lips harsh on Harry's. Body and mind rebelling at the touch, Harry fought to pull away, heart pounding. A painful nip to his bottom lip made him gasp, Charlie thrust his tongue inside his now open mouth. One thought screaming in his head.

_STOP!_

Frantically, Harry tried to pull his mouth away, Charlie's strong arms that were once loving now crushing him in the unwanted embrace. Charlie's fingers biting into his flesh, bruising his arms, the red head thrusting his filling cock against Harry's hip. The feeling of being observed caused a shiver to run down his spine, Harry opened his squeezed shut eyes instantly making contact with blazing black ones, anger and a hint of something else in the obsidian gaze. Panicking at the thought of the man misunderstanding the kiss, his distress giving Harry the strength to kick Charlie hard in the shin, Charlie yelling as he pulled back.

Harry reached out imploring for his master to wait but it was too late, with a scream of despair, the floo flared to life. The man gone, leaving Harry standing pale and shaking. Falling to knees, trying to hold the tears in. Charlie speaking to him but he didn't hear the words, raised voices bringing him back to reality. Vivienne looking at Harry with sorrow before she rounded on Charlie, her face like thunder.

"What have you done?" She shouted, Harry surprised at how loud her voice could be.

"I did him a favour, " Charlie's face filled with spite, Harry knew then that Charlie had known his master was watching, "Now we can be together."

An hysterical laugh bubbled in Harry's chest, the fire flickered as his magic sparked out of control. Charlie paled at the expression on Harry's face, Vivienne involuntarily flinched, Harry was certain his face was murderous at that moment. Fury burning through his body, fists clenched and his heart was racing.

"I hate you!" the words screamed from Harry made Charlie stumble back, his face crumpled as the tears began to flow. Harry felt no sympathy for the red head, he turned to Vivienne feeling his eyes begin to brim with tears.

"Help me," she pulled Harry into her arms, his voice cracking as he pleaded, "You have to make him see I didn't want him to touch me."

Vivienne held him tightly, Draco ran into the room, halting at the sight of them sitting on the floor as Vivienne rocked a pale Harry in her arms. Harry biting his lips to stop himself from falling apart in front of Charlie, Ron stumbled into the room, rubbing his aching jaw. Eyes widened at the scene greeting him, looking at Charlie with sympathy then annoyance when he noticed Harry's bleeding lip and obvious distress.

"Charlie, what have you done?" the red head asked with trepidation.

Vivienne answered for him, anger reverberating in her voice.

"It would appear that he forced himself on Harry," she shot Charlie a look of pure disdain, Ron muttered about the type of club she was running, her eyes flared with malice, "Listen to me, one thing I will not tolerate is rape.. You should know that, you fucking idiot!"

"Please," Harry could hear the tremor in his own voice, his eyes imploring as he looked at Ron, who lowered his head at the gaze, "Please leave."

"Yes, Weasley take yourself," Draco walked up to kneel down by Harry, a comforting hand touching his arm, "Your brother and piss off!"

Ron huffed but grabbed Charlie by the arm trying to pull his crying brother towards the floo. Charlie resisted, reaching out to Harry. Harry couldn't look at him, he buried his face against Vivienne's chest, Draco let out an tolerating huff.

"Charlie, I suggest you leave," Vivienne's misleadingly calm voice causing a shudder down Harry's spine, "I'm not in a tolerating mood." she finished by looking at Ron. The red head paled at the memory of what she was capable of, grabbing a sobbing Charlie. He paused to look at Harry, looking at a loss with what to say. Draco putting himself between them, his face still full of anger.

"Leave him alone, go and deal with your stupid brother!"

The sound of crying halting as the floo flared, the two men gone leaving a distraught Harry in Draco's and Vivienne's arms. Gently removing herself from Harry's grasp, the blond holding him tighter. Harry struggling, feeling like he was drowning, despair crashing over him. He leaned into the blonds' embrace, listening to Vivienne as she talked into the floo, the fire flaring back at her as the passage was blocked.

The tears threatened to slip from him when she turned and shook her head, her face full of sorrow.

"He won't speak to me," she crawled across to hug Harry, "I'm sorry."

"Surely he'll come around?" Draco's concerned voice asked.

"Harry, go home, " Harry struggled, shaking his head, she held him closer, "Listen, go home and I'll try to see him, ok?"

Draco lifted him to his feet, his body trembling and feeling like it was made of lead. Shaking his head as Draco offered to come home with him, knowing that he was going to fall apart and wanting to do it alone. Vivienne kissed him on the cheek, her eyes anxious, clearly concerned at Harry being alone.

"I need to be by myself," Harry held his chin up, shoulders back trying to look strong, he whispered in her ear "I know who he is."

Vivienne's eyes widened, he held her tight, speaking low into her ear, the words just for her.

"Tell him I love him." the words cracking with emotion as they spilled from his quivering lips. Not looking back to see her reaction as he flooed home, the tears building.

Stumbling blindly as the tears fell freely, he crumpled to the floor in his flat and began to sob. Soft hands touching his skin, the smell of Hermione's perfume washing over him, his body falling apart as he fell into despair. Hermione's soothing voice in his ear, Harry closed his eyes and allowed the darkness to take him.

_**The scent of leather filling his senses, the feel of the slick rubber underneath his bare body. Warm breath against the back of his neck, the man spooned behind him. Strong arms holding him in a tight embrace. A soft kiss pressed to his neck, Harry turned around and smiled. Severus' black eyes were filled with desire.**_

"_**I'm dreaming?" Harry asked, Severus laughed and brushed his lips against Harry's in a intimate gesture.**_

"_**Mmmm might be." he murmured as he deepened the kiss. Harry, no longer caring if it was a dream at the feel of Severus' talented tongue mapping the contours of his eager mouth.**_

_**Severus devouring Harry, dominating the kiss, hands either side of Harry's face, tilting it to explore all of his mouth. Harry moaning as their bodies rubbed sensually against each other. Severus' naked body blanketing his own, the comfort of his body heat on Harry's skin felt wondrous. Severus' unmasked face mirroring Harry's arousal as they began to rut alongside each other. Their moans increasing in pitch as the hot smooth skin of their cocks brushed alongside each other.**_

_**Harry pulled away from the kiss to catch his breath, black eyes filled with longing automatically pulling him back, their tongues lapping noisily. Deft once potion stained fingers trailing down Harry's chest, a nail scoring his right nipple as it passed. Harry arching his back at the sensation, sucking on Severus' tongue as the moan escaped. He reached up to stroke Severus' cheek in a gentle manner, Severus sighed into the kiss.**_

"_**Inside me.. be inside me" Harry whimpered, his voice straining with frustration and excitement.**_

"_**Yes, yes," Severus rich tone filled with yearning, he sucked on Harry's bottom lip as he whispered, "Deep inside you."**_

_**Face flushed with the heady feeling of lust, Harry heard pleas falling from his own mouth, the words needy and desperate.**_

"_**Please.. Please.. I need you.. Fuck me." his body screaming for the potion master to completely master him, his nerves on fire with anticipation. Severus softly brushing his mouth on Harry's, shushing him with the tender gesture.**_

"_**Your mine?" **_

_**Harry biting his lips not to scream out that he belonged to him, he nodded his head frantically, frightened to speak. Smiling ebony eyes looking into his soul, Harry gasping as a finger traced around his entrance. His heartfelt groan echoing in the dungeon, Harry's mind drifting to the first time together, remembering back to the name Vivienne called him.**_

"_**It means Dungeon master?"**_

_**Severus paused for a moment, his face confused then a slow smile crept across his features, he nodded. Rewarding Harry by sliding the finger inside to the first knuckle, swirling the slick lube that was coating it inside Harry.**_

"_**Clever boy." the rich baritone still had the now familiar rasp to it, Harry traced delicate fingers along Severus' throat. The tail of his snake tattoo wrapped around the slender neck, Harry could feel scar tissue under the red and green body art.**_

"_**The bite?" Harry's voice quiet as he asked.**_

_**Severus tensed, Harry leaned up to place a kiss on his Adam's apple, tongue lapping at the scar. Gasping into Severus' neck as a second finger began to stretch him, curling inside him to rub against his prostate, the feel of it making Harry nip at tender flesh of Severus' neck to stop from sobbing with bliss. Three fingers sliding inside him made him writhe on the bed, the burning feeling distracting from his turgid cock, his balls aching to come. The excitement already at fever pitch, the desire for this moment pushing out all thoughts. Harry, dragging his hot tongue along Severus' throat, nipping lightly as he pulled up to kiss him. His fingers running along Severus' strong back, the feel of the muscle moving under the skin as Severus pumped his fingers in and out of his twitching pucker. The heat in the room increasing at the friction of their bodies undulating along each other. Harry moving so Severus was firmly between his thighs, lifting his legs up around him. Severus gasping at the feel of Harry's legs wrapped around his waist, he withdrew his fingers. The dripping head of Severus' rigid shaft pushing against Harry's quivering entrance, the muscle relaxing to take the man inside. The stretched feeling making Harry cry out, Severus kissing him as he slid inside. Overwhelmed by the feeling of fullness, they both panted afraid to move, Harry adjusting to the thick hot length buried within him. The mood began to change, Harry felt Severus shudder.**_

_**Harry shivered, the room cooling rapidly, the heat leaving the dungeon. Severus frowned and opened his mouth to speak, the mist from his hot breath drifting over Harry's goose bumped chest. Darkness filling the room, crawling along the wall, the brick disintegrating as the nothingness moved, obliterating everything it touched. Harry wrapping his arms around Severus, pulling the man to him.**_

"_**No, no, no!" Harry shouted, the panic building inside him. Severus held him to his chest, Harry could hear his heart thudding erratically. Opening his mouth to speak, blood pouring from his mouth, falling from his lips and throat. The hot fluid spilling over Harry's chest as the wound emerged on Severus' throat. Harry screamed, fingers shaking as they pressed on the flowing wound.**_

"_**No.. I can't lose you again!" Harry's anguished screams filling his ears, the darkness crashing over him.**_

_**Stars, the first thing Harry saw as he opened his eyes. Twinkling stars in the night sky, the moon on the wane as it hung in the cloudless night. The earth cold beneath his body, he realized that he was now dressed and lying on cool dewy grass.**_

_**Sitting up, he let out a gasping breath, the events from earlier having shaken him to his core. Harry scanned around, looking for anything familiar. Gravestones looming around him making him shiver at the eeriness, the graveyard silent. Green eyes adjusting to the night light, breath caught in his throat as he recognised the place.**_

_**Godric's Hollow!**_

_**A cloaked figure standing by the graves of Harry's parents, even without having to see the man's face he knew it Severus. The rigid stance of the man unmistakable**_

_**This isn't a dream.. it's a memory.**_

"_**I'm sorry." Severus deep voice carrying across the churchyard, Harry moved to approach, wanting to see the man. Abruptly freezing to the spot when a lone figure emerged stealthily from behind a tree, the Scarlett Auror uniform looking blood red in the moonlight. A hood up obscuring the face of the watching figure, Severus tensed, turning on his heels, wand in hand. The auror matching his speed, wand raised high, the hood moved back to reveal azure blue eyes.**_

_**Vivienne!**_

"_**Why?" she whispered the one word, her voice breaking with emotion. Severus lowered his wand and held out his hand in a gesture of surrender.**_

"_**Do you trust me?" he asked with trepidation.**_

_**Vivienne pulled back her hood, revealing her ashen face, eyes filled with faith. Severus' tired features softened as he looked at her, his face filled with optimism.**_

"_**Yes," she appeared to sag at the admittance, he stepped towards her, "Don't.. I should arrest you." the sadness in her voice making Harry despair.**_

"_**You came alone," Severus smiled at her, the fondness in his eyes surprising Harry, "you still believe in me?" the awe in his tone showing his astonishment.**_

_**Vivienne lowered her gaze, Harry saw the tears brimming in her eyes as she nodded and he wanted to hold her. Severus tentatively walked to her, this time she did not move away.**_

"_**Tell me why," a sob escaping at the words, "He was your friend." Severus closed his eyes, his face a mask of pain, he took a trembling breath.**_

"_**I had to," he paused, eyes opening slowly. Harry noticed they were shining in the moon's glow, "I didn't want to.. Please believe me!" the pleading tone made Vivienne's head snap up to look at him. He pulled out a bottle, the swirling mist inside indicating to Harry it contained a memory.**_

"_**Take this," Severus thrust it into her hand, closing her fingers around it and squeezing her hand gently, "When its all over, show the order."**_

"_**Dumbledore made you kill him, didn't he?" Severus turned from her as he nodded, unable to look at her stunned expression.**_

"_**Let me tell the order!" her loud voice causing birds to screech and fly from the trees, she winced at the noise. Severus shook his head, he walked quickly to her, standing close as he insisted that no one should know about his mission.**_

"_**I cannot have the Dark Lord getting any inkling that I am not loyal!" his voice rising as he tried to make her understand. She paled at the vehemence in his tone, she nodded her head to show she understood the danger.**_

"_**But you don't understand," Severus went to interrupt, she flung herself into his arms, tears falling, "We have new orders." Severus held her, tenderly he brushed a lock of hair from her face, Harry felt the brief sting of jealousy.**_

"_**I know..the Dark Lord informed us..you're to kill death eaters on sight?"**_

_**Pale and drawn, Vivienne nodded her head against his chest. He pulled back and looked at her, his black eyes fixed on her blue ones.**_

"_**My brightest student," he said fondly, the pride in his face made Harry realize that he looked at her like a daughter, "You are wasted at the ministry." She laughed and hit him on the arm affectionately.**_

"_**I should have stayed and been your apprentice?" Severus smiled but neither of them could muster the energy to be jovial. Vivienne wiped her eyes, sniffing as she pulled away from the hug, she placed the memory in her pocket.**_

_**Offering him a weary smile as she turned to leave, he grabbed her arm. Face serious as she gazed at him, the look on his face making her view him with concern. Severus' words causing a shudder along Harry's spine.**_

"_**There will come a time when the Dark Lord will discover my deception," Vivienne gasped at his certainty, "You must at all costs..protect Harry." the last two words filled with emotion.**_

_**Harry felt his heart beating fast in his chest, knowing that Severus was thinking of him made Harry's pulse race. Vivienne remained silent as she pondered his words, then a smile flittered across her beautiful face.**_

"_**You love him?" her words filled with understanding and acceptance.**_

_**Severus appeared stunned for a moment, then he sneered, Harry no longer believing the act Severus portrayed. Vivienne clearly of the same opinion as she placed her hand above his heart, face soft, her eyes shining. Her sweet voice washing over Harry as she spoke to the flushed man.**_

"_**Shh.. you don't fool me," she patted his chest, "beneath that harsh exterior beats the heart of a man, a man with wants and needs," she smiled at him, "there's nothing wrong with wanting something for yourself."**_

_**Furiously, he shook his head, averting his eyes from her knowing gaze. She sighed and pressed a kiss to his cheek.**_

"_**Please be careful," she hugged him, the emotion evident in the tight embrace, Severus returned it.**_

"_**You too, keep safe." Severus kissed her brow, pulling away and with a smile, he apparated.**_

Quiet voices greeting Harry as he awoke, the smell of coffee drifting through the room. The settee beneath him as he stretched the kinks out, the dream and the memory rushing around in his mind. He lay there, eyes closed as he strived to keep the tears at bay. Two distinctly female voices emerging from the kitchen, Hermione's and Vivienne's. Harry's heart sped up at Vivienne being here, he sat up and looked at the two concerned women. The look on Vivienne's face making his heart sink, tears brimming, he bit his lips to stop a sob.

"He won't listen?"

Vivienne sat next to him, he laid his head on her shoulder breathing in her familiar scent. He noticed a pensieve viewing bowl sitting on the dining table, he turned to look at her with bewildered eyes. She tried to smile, failing miserably, seeming unsure of what to do, she sighed.

"I'm breaking a confidence by doing this, " she pointed to the bowl, Harry noted the bottles of memories lined up next to it, "Do you understand?"

Harry nodded, feeling sick with apprehension as she took his hand and led him to the table.

"You asked me once what I knew about him, do you remember?" Harry nodded as he recalled the conversation, it was when he had began to suspect that his master was Severus.

"You said you knew everything." Harry's voice was shaking.

"Now you will too."

Harry took a huge breath and plunged into the first memory.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you to everyone.. You're reviews make me smile.. People at work are beginning to think I'm on drugs! ;)**

Harry felt himself falling through the memory, flashes of images racing past his eyes, his own thoughts on Severus, remembering to when he realized that he might have feelings for him.

**Flashback**

**The great hall was busy, the girls excited about the Yule Ball. Harry, nervous at the thought of having to dance and being there with a girl. Ever since the 'incident' as he was now referring to it in his head, Harry hadn't been able to get the vision of the naked, dripping wet Snape out of his mind. The memory fuelling his nightly masturbation fantasies for the past few weeks. Fiddling with the corner of his dress robes, a fake smile plastered on his face. Heart racing as the music began to play. The dance a blur in his head as he focused on his feet, playing the beat over and over.**

**After beating a hasty retreat as the girls wanted to dance again, excusing himself to get a glass of punch. Flushed with embarrassment as he stood sipping the drink, eyes lifting to catch Snape's gaze. Heart pumping as his cock awoke at the sight of the stoic man, formidable in his black robes. Dark fathomless eyes staring directly at him, Harry noticing that the teachers standing by him were clearly taking the piss out of his earlier dancing. Professor Flitwick even trying to recreate the stumble that Harry had hoped no one had noticed. Mortified, he felt his face fall at the humiliation, Severus looked at him with a understanding expression. Harry speechless as Snape spun to stalk from the great hall, deliberately tripping Professor Flitwick as he passed.**

**He did that for me**

**The thought replaced as quickly as it came by Ron coming and complaining about Hermione with Victor Krum, distracted by his friend's problem. Though the thought still lingered, why had Snape done that and why did it make him feel breathless.**

**End Of Flashback**

_**Harry's memories began to fall around him, unfamiliar places and images filled his mind, the pensieve memory obscuring anything else**_**.**

_**Potion ingredients, the smell filling Harry's nostrils as he found himself standing in the classroom. Severus sitting at his desk, head down as he wrote on a long piece of parchment. Harry shocked as he lifted his head to see a vision of a younger Severus, possible no older than his late twenties. Hair still hanging down his face but slightly shorter than when Harry had him as his Professor, his face unlined but still familiar, handsome in Harry's eyes.**_

_**A quiet knock at his classroom door attracting his attention, Severus looked at the clock and frowned. Noting the late hour, Harry assumed that Severus was not expecting anyone.**_

"_**Enter." his rich tone sending a deep shiver along Harry's spine, the voice washing over him. Tentatively the door opened, the pale obviously nervous face of a pretty young girl appearing around from around the door. Severus went from intrigued to confused then to concerned in the space of a second, worry on his face as he stood to address the quiet girl.**_

"_**Miss Laine, are you ok," he walked towards her, Harry gasped as he recognised the name, "Has something happened?"**_

_**Vivienne!**_

_**Looking at the girl ,Harry berated himself for not recognising her before, her face young, around fifteen or so. Her delicate features already beautiful, her eyes bright and shiny in the class light.**_

"_**Sir, you said if I ever needed to speak to you," her voice timid, Severus' stare studying her, "I need to see you."**_

_**Severus gestured for her to come into the room, she entered and stood trembling in the warm room. Harry felt concerned at her anxious demeanour, she took a breath as if trying to calm herself.**_

"_**Of course you can come to me," Severus offered her a friendly smile, Harry loved him more for the gesture, "As your head of house, I would hope you can always come to me with any problem."**_

_**What!.. Head of house?**_

_**Vivienne was in slytherin! **_

"_**I..I," she fiddled with the hem of her robes, so unlike the confident Vivienne he knew now, "I think that I like someone."**_

_**Flustered, Severus straightened his papers, at a loss with how to deal with the current problem. Harry couldn't help the laugh that escaped, glad that they wouldn't hear it. The laugh dying in his throat when he saw the look in Vivienne's eyes, it was one of desire. Knowing where this conversation was leading Harry turned to watch Severus, the papers in his hands falling from his hands. The sound of clothes hitting the stone floor filling the silent room, eyes wide Severus stared with disbelief. Harry's own face mirroring his expression, Vivienne even at this age was stunning, her slim body not completely developed yet. The long slender legs shaking, her hand by her sides, standing stiffly. Harry couldn't help but see the cool air in the room had peaked her nipples, her breasts heaving as she let out a quivering breath. Her face lowered from Severus' gaze, cheeks pink tinged with embarrassment. Shock in his eyes, Severus frozen to the spot, Harry could see thoughts running through his head.**_

"_**Miss Laine.. Vivienne," he said in a soft voice, walking towards her. "I..I..," he cleared his throat, "While I am flattered at the attention." he began.**_

"_**Please don't send me away," she interrupted, her blue eyes imploring him, voice trembling, "I want you."**_

_**Severus averted his eyes as he bent to pick up her robes, reaching around her to wrap her up in them. She flung her arms around his chest and buried her face in his neck, kissing him along his jaw. Harry tense and angry at her display, heart thudding at the possibility of something happening between them. This thought dispelled as Severus wrapped his arms around her and guided her to a nearby chair. With great tenderness he disengaged himself from the now crying Vivienne, making sure she was covered and stepped back, leaning heavily on his desk with a sigh.**_

"_**I know you like me!" Vivienne pleaded, eyes bright and filled with hope. Severus looked at her with sadness and a certain amount of nervousness, the situation was clearly out of his usual dealings. Harry felt sorry for the man, remembering what it was like to tell someone that you don't like them in that way, he was grateful that Luna had taken it so well.**_

"_**Miss.. Vivienne, you are my greatest pupil," her eyes lit up and he offered her a sympathising smile, "But I can not become involved with a student." Severus eyes' widened when he realized that he said the wrong thing in trying to let her down gently.**_

"_**It's ok.. We would keep it secret," she smiled, trying to appear seductive and even at her age, Harry surmised most men would have been swayed, "I'm nearly sixteen!"**_

_**Severus paled at her insistence, face flustered, Harry had never seen him like this. Moving further away from her, he covered his face with his hand and sighed, appearing resigned to having to say something he was not comfortable with.**_

"_**Vivienne.. I could never be with you," he looked at her, his dark eyes finding it hard to maintain eyes contact with her tearful blue ones, "I like men." he whispered the last part that Harry barely heard it. Vivienne apparently heard it loud and clear, her eyes stunned.**_

"_**Oh," she whispered, the narrowed her eyes, suspicious of his motives, "Are you just saying that?.. Am I too ugly for you?"**_

_**Severus shook his head, face amused for a moment. Obviously used to thinking's of teenage girls, he let out a suffering huff. Rolling his eyes as she mumbled about other girls being prettier than her, eyes filling with hysterical tears.**_

"_**You are a very beautiful girl.. Merlin! Dumbledore will have my arse for this," She let out a laugh at him using the word arse, slapping her hand to her mouth, "No one knows I like men.. I shouldn't have told you!" Harry noting Severus becoming more and more flustered.**_

_**He hadn't told anyone!**_

_**She looked at him as if judging whether he was being honest or not, seeing something in his eyes, she flushed scarlet. Mortified, she tugged her robe around herself more, her smile apologetic as she looked at the panicking man. Harry realizing she had shown him this memory to show how their relationship changed.**_

"_**Sir, it's ok.. I won't tell anyone."**_

_**Relief in the obsidian eyes as he sat on the edge of his desk, shoulders slumping. Vivienne frowned, standing quietly and walking to Severus, whose gaze was downcast. He lifted his head and tried to smile. She touched his arm gently, smile in her eyes, voice filled with her usual laughter.**_

"_**Now we have more than potions in common." Harry laughed at her cheeky smile, Severus confused, she whispered in his ear.**_

"_**We both want to..," she paused, changing her mind, face unsure, "..we both like men."**_

_**Severus' face was serious, her eyes lowered, suddenly nervous of having said the wrong thing then Severus' laugh filled the deathly quiet classroom.**_

"_**Cheeky brat."**_

Vivienne's face was apprehensive as he emerged from the pensieve. Harry scowled at her, her blue eyes filled with surprise, widening as he laughed and pulled her into his arms for a hug.

"Cheeky brat." he said trying to intone Severus from the memory, she slapped him on the arm in a playful manner. Hermione looked at the pair with confusion, he gave her a tired smile. He noticed she was picking at her nails in a anxious way, he reached out and touched her hand.

"It's ok," she went to speak, he pecked her on the cheek. "You're forgiven." the thankful sigh echoed around the solemn flat.

"What's next?" Harry asked as he looked at the lined up bottles. The swirling mist enticing him to delve deeper.

Vivienne's face turned serious, eyes dark and unreadable. She picked up the next memory, turning it round in her hand, examining the swirling contents.

She poured the memory and stepped back, face distressed. Harry went to touch her, she held up her hand to stop him, shaking her head. Full of trepidation Harry fell into the memory.

_**Screams drifting into his head, the cries of people in pain and in anger. Smoke filtering around his feet as he appeared just outside the great hall. Vivienne holding a crying Hermione, Ron pale and shaking as he approached them.**_

"_**She'll be ok," Vivienne's voice filled with authority, she handed her gently over to Ron's waiting arms, Hermione's cries tapering down to quiet sobs, "Where is Harry?"**_

"_**Shrieking shack, Snape.. That traitor was with Voldemort," the hatred in Ron's voice making Harry wince, "Nagini attacked the bastard."**_

_**Vivienne's face fell at the words, eyes wide with fear. Without a word she ran from the room, leaving Ron holding Hermione. Harry ran, legs pumping to keep up with her, amazed at her speed and agility. She dodged and leapt to avoid hexes still being fired from the remaining death eaters. Hexes flying from her mouth as she ran, wand leaving sparks, not even looking to see if any had hit their mark. Frantic to get to Severus, Harry thinking that at this moment, he would have been facing Voldemort. A shudder ran down his spine at the memory, the feeling of his death still haunted him.**_

_**The smell of blood assaulted his senses as they arrived at the shack, her face fell at the coppery odour. Running up the stairs two at a time, her panting breath loud in the silent house.**_

"_**No, no, please no!" she shouted as she entered the room. Harry following her, afraid to see what lay ahead. The blood more vivid than he remembered it, pooled around the still, pale potion master. Vivienne whimpered and fell to her knees, shoulders shaking as she began to cry.**_

_**Severus unmoving, face deathly white, no sound emerging from his still body.**_

_**He's dead**_

_**Harry reeling at the realization, stumbled backwards and fell to the floor, eyes filling with tears. His sobs mixing with Vivienne's, she lay her head on Severus' chest. Suddenly, she moved back, scrambling to reach up and hold the wound on his neck. Her blue eyes wide and filled with hope, Harry noticed that the blood though slowing was still seeping through her fingers.**_

_**His heart is still beating!**_

_**Reaching blindly with one hand to grab a small pouch from her jeans, muttering the spell to enlarge it, the contents spilling on to the floor. Harry noticed various potion bottles, recognizing some of them, a blood replenishing and pain reducing potion amongst all of the others.**_

"_**Please, be ok," she leaned forward, face close to his mouth. Listening for the sound of breathing, "Don't die on me.. Severus, can you hear me?" her voice catching as his lips moved slightly, trying to speak.**_

"_**Shhh, it's ok," she reached and grabbed a pain reliever, fingers fumbling with the bottle as she tried to open it, pouring the contents into his mouth, tilting his head up. "I'm going to try and stop the bleeding.. It will hurt." **_

_**She muttered a spell, one that that sounded familiar to the one Severus had used after the incident with Draco. Fascinated, Harry watched with trepidation as the wound started to pull itself together, though it would not knit completely. The magic of the bite hindering the healing, the blood oozed from the ragged cut. Vivienne sighed with frustration, pulling the sleeve of her shirt off and pressing it to the wound.**_

"_**Harry?" Severus rasped, the bite having damaged his vocal chords, his voice weak.**_

"_**I don't know," Vivienne admitted, he struggled to sit up, "Stop, you can't help.. You've lost a lot of blood." she lifted the cloth and cringed at the wound.**_

"_**The venom?" she shouted suddenly, eyes frantic as she looked at her potions, Severus smacked against his left leg, fingers falling to the floor with the effort. Searching through his pocket she found a bottle of bright red liquid, she smiled as she recognised the contents. Pulling the cork out and putting the bottle to Severus' blue lips.**_

"_**You brewed the anti-venom.. Clever bastard!" **_

_**A weak smile flickered briefly on his face, he coughed, blood on his lips. Vivienne concerned, reached for her wand about to conjure her patronus.**_

"_**I have to get help."**_

"_**No." Severus voice croaked, she looked at him with disbelief.**_

"_**Take me to Spinner's End," he struggled to take a breath, Vivienne lifted him up and made him drink the blood replenishing potion, "Let them think I'm dead."**_

_**Vivienne's face fell, eyes full on unshed tears, shaking her head. Severus grabbed her hand, trying to squeeze her fingers to show how serious he was.**_

"_**But Harry?" her voice quiet and full of sorrow.**_

"_**I want him to have a life," a single tear fell from his eye, Harry ached to wipe it away, "Free from all of this.. A chance for a happy, normal life."**_

"_**You can't mean that.. you care for him!" Vivienne's tears now falling freely, her hand still holding the bloody bandage.**_

"_**Please do this for me." he croaked, his voice so full of pleading, she nodded, her eyes downcast.**_

"_**Someone is coming," he grabbed her hand, eyes imploring, "Please."**_

_**Lifting his hand to hold the bandage in place, Vivienne stood, pulling her scarf to cover her face, leaning down to place a kiss on his brow.**_

"_**I'll get rid of them."**_

_**Shoulders slumped, she wearily walked to the door, turning to look at him, gracing him with a defeated smile.**_

_**Harry sat there, body shaking at the scene before him, the one thought screaming in his head above all others.**_

_**Severus is alive!**_

Pulling himself from the memory, he flung his arms around Vivienne, tears falling down his face. Vivienne smiled at him and gave him a weary smile.

"It's him!" Harry shouted, Hermione watching with confused eyes, "Its been over two years!.. Why didn't he come to me?"

Vivienne's eyes were sad as she pulled Harry to sit with her, "He did what he thought was best."

"Best for who?" Harry could feel the anger building inside, the wasted years, now all of it was falling from his reach again, "Best for him!"

He stormed upstairs, ignoring her cries for him to listen, slamming and sealing the door. Frantically, banging on the door, Vivienne shouting for him to speak to her. Tears in his eyes, torn between wanting to hear her words and heart broken at the decision being taken from him years ago.

_We could have been together_

_Why did he hide from me?_

Flickering his wand to silence the noise from outside , he wiped his eyes and lay on the bed. Looking at the bedside table noticing the bottle of dreamless sleep, reaching for it with blurry eyes, Harry took a mouthful. The need for sleep and silence calling him as the potion took affect, the world falling away as he fell into a fitful slumber.

_**Darkness, Harry opened his eyes, panicking as he realized he couldn't see. Reaching up with trembling hand to feel for any injuries, surprised when he felt fabric covering them.**_

_**A blindfold!**_

"_**Leave it." a deep voice ordered, Harry's heart skipped at beat at the familiar tone. Dropping his hand immediately, fingers twitching in his lap, eager to please his master.**_

"_**Good boy." warm fingers caressing his cheek, Harry sighed with happiness. Pushing aside the thought of it being a dream, determined to immerse himself in the fantasy.**_

_**Strong hand grasped him by the forearms pulling up from his sitting position, the masculine scent of Severus filling his lungs as he gasped at the rough grip. Stubble rubbing his face as hot breath drifted over his lips. Harry opened his mouth, rewarded with an agile tongue thrusting inside, the kiss hard and brutal. Harry moaning at the sharp nips to his bottom lip that drew blood, the coppery taste teasing his taste buds. Severus moaning his appreciation at the taste, his tongue lapping at the spill that ran down Harry's chin.**_

_**Harry bit his tongue as he was thrown backward, body tensing for impact, the mattress soft as he landed. A laugh filling the room, Harry frowned, his pouting lips kissed softly as an apology.**_

"_**Sorry, my naughty Harry." Harry couldn't help the wide grin that spread across his face at the words.**_

_**Gentle kisses travelled down his neck, the tender gesture contrasted by sharp nips that followed, hot tongue soothing the worried skin. Heart racing at the enhanced sensation, the blindfold increasing the sensitivity of his other senses. The smell of arousal in his nostrils, the warmth of Severus' body covering his, the thud of his heart loud in his ears. His cock straining, the drips of pre come falling onto his naked abdomen, leather rubbing against his heated skin making him whimper.**_

_**A rough warm hand wrapped around his shaft, Harry bucking up, the fingers stroking, pulling the foreskin back from the weeping tip. Taking a deep breath, Harry tried to steady his rapid heart. A wet lap across the head, stopped his breath completely, body frozen. Disappointed when the sensation did not occur again, Harry began to think he had imagined it, his shout of lust loud in the room as the sensation happened again. This time, the questing tongue twirled around the head, dipping into the slit, suction following it as if the mouth was eager to taste the fluid straight from the source.**_

_**The cool air on his hot cock as the tongue pulled away, Harry whimpered with need, a slow chuckle mouthed against the underside of his shaft, teasing kisses placed on the throbbing vein that ran along the length. The teasing driving Harry to the brink of despair, thrusting up desperate for friction on his rigid prick. Murmured words against the velvet skin, deft licks following the path of Severus' lips. Nimble fingers tracing lower, Harry groaning at the feel of sure strokes behind his balls, the pressure stimulating his prostate from the outside. Little coloured explosions in front of his bound eyes, his cock twitching, pre-come spitting and running down the shaft. Hums of pleasure as Severus licked up the spillage, his warm mouth engulfing the head of Harry's cock. Warm saliva dripped over the shaft as he sucked, Harry unable to keep still, thrust up, a nip to his foreskin made him shout out.**_

"_**Fuck.. Yes!"**_

"_**Mmmm you like the pain?" the breath from the words ghosting over the wet tip of Harry's length. Harry silent for a moment as he thought about the question, did he like the pain?, not all the time but there was something about how good the pleasure felt after it, the heightened arousal at the unknown.**_

"_**Sometimes," Harry swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat, "I know you'll make the pain become pleasure." The room was silent for a moment, Harry's heart began to sink, thinking he had somehow said the wrong thing.**_

"_**You trust me?" the awe in his voice reminding Harry of the meeting Severus had with Vivienne at Godric's Hollow. The tone in Severus' voice belied that he didn't quite believe or understand how anyone could. Gently, Harry reached down the run his fingers through silky hair, the strands flowing through his fingertips, Severus let out a sigh of contentment.**_

"_**I trust you with my life." Harry's words seeming to be so loud in the room, Severus suddenly blanketing his body. Harry revelled in the weight and warmth of the man over him, soft lips devouring him in a passionate but tender kiss.**_

_**They lay in each others arms, Harry feeling the tranquillity of the mood. The kiss unhurried, tongues doing a slow dance around each other, lapping and sucking. Harry ran his hands down Severus back, the blindfold making the sensation of his fingertips sliding over skin and muscle heightened, he could almost feel the blood pumping under the smooth skin. The leather soft and supple as he caressed Severus' backside through the material, a hard cock pushed into his stomach. The tranquil mood disappearing as the heat began to build between the two. Harry squeezed his arse and pulled him flush against his naked body, the leather brushing along his cock, the drag of the material almost stroking him. Strong fingers reached down to wrap around him, pumping back and forth. Harry moaning into Severus' mouth as he stroked him hard and fast.**_

"_**Stop.. I'll come." Harry croaked out as he pulled away to take a breath.**_

"_**Then come," Harry thought he could hear the smile in his voice as Severus whispered sensually in his ear, "And then come again when I'm inside you." The words making Harry's brain shut down, his heart raced faster, a long firm stroke followed by a lust filled kiss pushed him over the edge. Screaming into Severus' mouth, who moaned as he swallowed Harry's shout of gratification. The feel of hot ribbons of come splashing over himself and knowing it was coating Severus' hand made Harry's balls tightened further, the orgasm taking his breath away.**_

_**Stars firing behind his eyelids, his heart nearly exploding from his chest, Harry was stunned with how good it always was with him.**_

_**Like we're meant to be together**_

_**Come covered fingers traced Harry's bottom lip, his tongue automatically peeping out to lick at the essence. The sound of Severus taking a huge breath showing Harry that he was excited at the sight, he doubled his efforts, tongue sticking out and lapping at the coated digits. The taste of himself filling his mouth, smiling as Severus' tongue slid inside to share the treat.**_

"_**mmm I love you." Harry mumbled into Severus' mouth. The tongue withdrew abruptly, Severus body pulling away and moving from Harry. The cool of the room chilling Harry to the bone, the mood changed.**_

"_**Severus?" his voice seemed so lost, he cleared his throat and asked again, "Severus.. Please come back." the silence answered, tentatively Harry removed the blindfold. Tears filling his eyes as he took in the now empty room.**_

"Harry?" Vivienne's soft voice penetrated the edges of the dream, Harry opened his tear filled eyes to look into sad blue ones.

"He left me." Harry sobbed and threw himself into her waiting arms, gentle fingers soothed his brow. "Why?" Harry now not just referring to the dream, Vivienne sighed.

"I can't answer that.. He had his reasons," she stroked his cheek, trying to smile, "He didn't want you to waste your life."

Harry looked up at her, he wiped his eyes. "My life is wasted without him." Harry knew that it was true, that he had been drifting in his life, always looking for something to make him feel truly alive. Jaw set with determination, he sat up and gave her a unwavering smile.

"Show me the rest of the memories," he kissed her on the cheek, she looked at him with bewilderment, "Then help me get him back."

Blue eyes lit up at his words, nodding her head she pulled the bowl from the bedside table. The swirling contents already there for him, he quirked an eyebrow at her, she gave him a beaming smile.

"I knew you wouldn't give up." she patted him affectionately on the shoulder.

Harry took a breath, resolute in his decision and plunged into the next memory.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Thank you to everyone again! Reviews make me do a little happy dance! ;)**_

_**Harry found himself standing in a dark, dreary room, the scent of antiseptic lingering and drifting up his wrinkling nose. Shocked at the vision of the a pale, fevered Severus lying on a bed, sweat glistening on his face. The bandage on his neck showing the blood still oozing from the wound, Harry noting black spider like veins running from the bite along Severus' neck and shoulders.**_

_**The venom!**_

_**The poison appearing to be crawling under the skin, the door flew open, a flustered Vivienne ran into the room, arms loaded with different potion vials. She threw them on to the bed, hand coming up to sooth Severus' fevered brow, he murmured deliriously as he lapsed in and out of consciousness.**_

"_**Harry.. Please" he mumbled, Harry's heart leapt at the utterance of his name, the sadness in his voice evident. Vivienne stroked his cheek, reaching for a cool damp cloth from a bowl placed by the side of the bed, patting it lightly to his flushed face.**_

"_**shhh..rest." her voice troubled, frowning, she looked at the vials on the bed. She reached for a bright green one, bringing her hand to her face, her expression full of uncertainty.**_

"_**Harry?" Severus thrashed on the bed, Vivienne having to hold him down, the movements causing the wound to bleed more. Red blossoming on the white of the bandage, Vivienne gasped and wrapped her fingers around his neck. Severus moaned, a lust filled sound that echoed through the room, both Harry and Vivienne gasped at the moan. Her blue eyes wide as Severus licked his dry lips and uttered Harry's name again. Need in his deep raspy tone, his hips thrusting up, Harry's pulse began to race at the sight of the large erection tenting the man's pyjama bottoms.**_

"_**Please.. Need you." Severus' voice filled Harry with desire, he reached down to palm his firming cock through his jeans, berating himself when he realized that this was not the time to be aroused. Flushed, Vivienne's face was pink with embarrassment, her fingers tightened with surprise. The resulting moan making Harry's cock strain painfully against the denim.**_

_**Severus was bucking up, desperate to get any friction, Vivienne bit her lips in a quandary of how to deal with the situation. She flipped the cork from the bottle and put it to his lips, trying to deal with the wound. Eyes averted from the patch forming on his pyjamas, Harry's own cock mirroring the sentiment, a patch seeping into his own jeans. Severus spluttered at the taste, thrashing his head from side to side, the potion spilling over his chin and dripping on the bed.**_

"_**STOP!" her voice filled with authority, appearing stunned herself at the tone. Severus stilled, swallowing the mouthful and moaning loudly at the admonishment.**_

"_**Harry?" he asked in a hopeful voice, a sigh full of desire.**_

_**Vivienne let out a breath and closed her eyes as she answered him.**_

"_**Yes.. Its me" Harry stunned at her pretence, her face a mask of misery at having to pretend. She picked up the next bottle, trying to take her hand away. Panic in her eyes as she realized the previous potion had made it worse, blood spilled freely from the bite. Fingers pushed harder, Severus gasping to breath at the pressure. One handed, she reached for another potion, Harry could hear her praying to herself that this would work. Lifting a foul smelling black potion to his lips, he slammed his mouth together, refusing to drink it.**_

"_**Please for me.. For your Harry." she begged, Harry let out a relieved breath as Severus opened his mouth and dutifully swallowed the concoction, grimacing at the taste.**_

"_**Love you.. Touch me." Severus whispered, voice forlorn. Vivienne's eyes filled with tears, shaking her head.**_

"_**I can't.. Severus, please be ok" she began to cry, fingers still holding the bloody bandage in place. Severus moaned, hips still bucking with arousal. She wiped her face, a smear of Severus' blood gracing her cheek and lifted another vial, eyes lighting up at the sight of the purple potion.**_

"_**Yes, yes." she pulled the cork out with her teeth and lifted the bottle to Severus' trembling lips. He shouted and turned his head.**_

"_**Fuck off! You don't love me!" delirium making him crazed, face filled with anger.**_

_**She tried again and he went to bite her fingers, teeth clicking together loudly. Taking a breath, shoulders back, she steeled herself as she opened her mouth to speak.**_

"_**Do as you're told!" she emphasised her annoyance by tightening her fingers on his throat, Severus gurgled, saliva spilling from his lips. She poured the potion into his gasping mouth, loosening her fingers to allow him to swallow. The moans increasing in pitch as he reached up to try and pull her against him, rutting into her hip as he called for Harry. She pushed him down on to the bed, fingers still wrapped around the wound, Harry could hear her swearing to herself as Severus kept thrusting up, whimpering and pleading.**_

"_**COME!" she screamed, Harry jumped at the command. Severus stopped breathing, chest heaved then he let out a scream, Harry felt light headed as he watched the man thrust up and came over himself.**_

_**His whimpers tapering into little gasps and then silence as he fell into a deep slumber. Vivienne let out a shaky breath and lifted her fingers to check the wound. Heart still racing, Harry observed that the spider veins of poison were diminishing and the wound was no longer bleeding. Vivienne slumped to the side of Severus and sobbed, Harry wished he could comfort her. The room fell away as he pulled from the memory.**_

Curious eyes watching him as he lifted his head from the bowl, worry written all over her face. He found himself incapable of feeling any anger at her, knowing she had done what needed to be done, the situation had been fraught.

"It's ok.. You did what you had to." the relief spreading across her face as she let out a shaky breath. Her smiling eyes looked down at Harry's groin, raising an eyebrow at the still firm erection, he cringed and she kissed him on the cheek. Flustered, he lowered his eyes, drawn to the bottle in her hand, he reached to take it from her and she pulled it away.

"Are you sure?" she asked her voice filled with nerves, "You might not like what you see." He nodded, heart screaming for him to think and head wan

Harry frowned at her words, heart beating fast, his mind racing as he remembered back to her mentioning Severus had other submissives before him. Torn between the desire to know everything and frightened of how he would feel at watching Severus with other men. With a heavy heart, he took the memory and poured it into the bowl, the mist hypnotising, closing his eyes he surrendered to the memory.

_**Vivienne exited the floo, breathtaking in her black evening gown. She brushed the powder from her shoulders, her hair pinned up in loose curls, Harry's eyes drawn to her slender pale neck. She looked around the darkened sitting room, the place cold and desolate. Frowning at the empty bottle of fire whisky that lay upturned on the floor, her feet crunching the broken glass of the shattered whisky tumbler that lay on the hearth.**_

"_**Severus?" her voice tired and concerned. Flickering her wand to banish the glass, she approached the next room. Harry followed her as she entered the kitchen, placing two ceremonial boxes on the small wooden table, her hand reaching up to run fingers through her hair, the curls coming undone as she huffed with frustration. Harry stepped closer to look at the boxes, surprised when he recognised them, he had one of his own sitting in the attic.**_

_**Order of Merlin.. Two of them.**_

_**The elegant writing on them informing him that they belonged to Vivienne and the other Severus' . Both of them first class, Harry was not surprised that Vivienne had received one along with Severus. Eyes downcast Vivienne picked up the newspaper that lay discarded on the table, shaking her head and calling for Severus again.**_

**Harry Potter - the boy who lived to kiss men?**

_**Harry nearly laughed at the headline, changing his mind when he saw the photo that graced the front page. Harry pinned up against a wall as Oliver Wood kissed him, his hand firmly down Harry's trousers. The image playing over again as photo Harry pulled away to gasp, eyes filled with lust.**_

"_**Shit!" Vivienne echoed his sentiment as she picked up the paper and threw it in the bin. Wincing at the loud crash that filled the house, a thump flowed by breaking glass coming from somewhere upstairs. Harry already suspecting what sight was about to greet him, followed with his heart pounding and his mouth dry.**_

_**The room at the top of the stairs muffled the noised coming from it, Vivienne steeled herself as she opened the door, carefully, body bracing itself for some attack. Pulling back just in time as a glass flew at the door, shattering everywhere. Harry jumped, eyes squeezing shut as the shards flew towards him. Not feeling anything he remembered that he wasn't here. Vivienne rubbed at her face, a small nick leaving a line of blood on her cheek. Anger bubbled inside Harry, how could Severus treat his friend so badly.**_

"_**Severus.. Please let me in."**_

"_**Fuck off!" shocked at the slurred quality of his voice, Harry stood watching as she attempted to enter the room. His heart breaking, Vivienne's eyes mirroring his emotion as the sound of broken sobbing emerged, growing louder. Vivienne walked into the room with anxiety on her face, Harry peered around the door, shocked at the state of the room, pieces of glass everywhere. Severus sat slumped in the corner, another bottle in his hand. Mindful of the glass, Vivienne knelt in front of him, face soft. Severus lifted his tear filled eyes and looked at her, his stare broken.**_

"_**Oh Severus," she ran a hand along his brow, he leaned into the touch. Harry wanted to wrap him in his arms and kiss the tears away. "Go to him.. Tell him you're alive."**_

_**Shaking his head vehemently, Severus pulled away from her to take a huge gulp from the bottle. She knocked the bottle forcefully from his hand, it hitting the wall with a loud smash. The noise triggering something in Severus, he looked at her clearly and sobbed as he reached to run a shaking finger across the cut on her cheek. Harry could see the remorse and self loathing on the man's face.**_

"_**I'm sorry," he pulled her into an embrace, "Please forgive me." he cried into her neck as she held him, her own eyes filled with unshed tears.**_

_**His cries eventually slowed, he sagged into her arms. Harry sat on the floor, just watching the man he knew to be so strong and stoic falling apart in front of him. They sat for what seemed like hours, Vivienne rocking him as he alternated between crying and murmuring to himself.**_

"_**You can't go on like this," kissing the top of his head, she sighed, "It's been months."**_

"_**I can't tell him," Severus looked up at her, black eyes filled with sorrow, "He's moved on.. He'd hate me." Vivienne went to interrupt, he pulled away from her and staggered to stand.**_

"_**Enough!.. Stop mothering me!" he stumbled to the door, legs unsteady, "The matter is closed!"**_

_**Face pale, she sat on the floor regarding with him sad eyes. Her blue eyes became hard and her jaw tensed, the anger visible as she stood up. Crossing the room quickly, Severus gasped as she pinned him against the door.**_

"_**Right, you self righteous bastard," he sputtered, she pushed her arm to his throat, silencing him, "You won't tell him?.. Fine! Time to stop feeling sorry for yourself!"**_

_**Severus gasped for breath and slumped to the floor as Vivienne released him. He lay at her feet, looking up with awe. Harry recognised the look on her face, it was a one of dominance.**_

"_**Get up!" Severus staggered to his feet, swaying as he stood, "Take this, then go and shower.. You stink" her voice had a hard edge to it, she pushed a potion into Severus' shaking hand. Harry had drank enough of them to know a sobering potion when he saw one. Muttering under his breath , Severus reluctantly followed her orders. She sat on the bed, hands to her face, with a resolute sigh she shook her head.**_

"_**Oh Vee you better know what you're doing." she whispered to herself, flicking her wand and cleaning the mess he had left. Running her hand across her face, frustration marring her features she got up and left the room. **_

_**Harry sat on the floor, unable to move, his mind and heart in turmoil. The sound of the shower running reminding him he was not alone, tears began to well in his eyes. Torn inside at the suffering and torment that Severus was subjecting himself to. Aware of time passing but not of how much , Harry was jolted from his thoughts by Vivienne entering the room. Harry's heart sped up at her outfit, not physically interested in her, he could still appreciate the vision standing there. Black corset cinching her already tiny waist, the material shiny in the room's light, her matching black rubber skirt was short revealing slender thighs that were encased in high leather boots. Her eyes smouldered with the dark eye make up, red slick lips setting off the entire look. Harry envied any man that received her attention that night, her body language screamed power and control. Holding clothes in her arms, she called for Severus to hurry up, with a grumble he stalked from the bathroom, Harry's heart already racing revved up a notch, his cock firming in his jeans instantly at the sight of a naked, dripping Severus. The memory of the previous experience pushed aside, mouth dry, Harry licked his lips. Eyes followed the drops of water, his tongue itching to trace the path left. Vivienne regarded him with cool eyes, face a mask of indifference as she handed him the clothes. He quirked an eyebrow at the outfit she had given him, a sneer on his face. He opened his mouth to no doubt to give his acidic opinion, Vivienne put her finger to his lips, he huffed with annoyance.**_

"_**Get dressed.. I'll be waiting downstairs."**_

_**Harry tempted to stay and watch the man, his desire thwarted as Severus stomped into the bathroom, clothes in hand and slammed the door behind him. Reluctantly, Harry trailed behind Vivienne as she went downstairs, pouring herself a large drink, wishing he could have one too, Harry sat and waited.**_

_**Heavy boots thumped upon the stairs as Severus emerged from the bedroom, Harry moaning at the sight. Tight black shirt paired with sleek leather trousers, the tightness emphasising the huge cock Harry knew lay beneath the material. Vivienne moved across the room, handing him the last mouthful of her drink, he narrowed his eyes at the gesture.**_

"_**It will be the only one you get tonight." she said with a smile. He swallowed it in one gulp and cleared his throat.**_

"_**Where are we going?" Harry picked up on the nervous hint in the deep tone, Vivienne sensed it too and squeezed his arm in a reassuring manner.**_

"_**A special club, you know what I'm into, don't you?" Severus lowered his eyes, nodding slowly, "We don't have to do this." she relented, her face softened. Severus stood silently then Harry picked up the change in his posture, back straight, shoulders back and the trademark sneer on his face.**_

"_**I want to go." the words filled with uncertainty and excitement, squeezing his shoulder, Vivienne reached to the side table and pulled a leather mask from it, she handed it to him. He frowned at her, her voice its usual cheeky self as she patted him on shoulder.**_

"_**I know you're gorgeous," she wiggled her eyebrows seductively drawing a laugh from both Harry and Severus, "People know what you look like." she explained, he sighed and slipped the mask on. Harry struggled to breathe at the sight, Severus still wore the same mask, those familiar obscured obsidian eyes making Harry want to moan with need.**_

_**Vivienne smiled at the vision, grabbing his arm, she led him to the floo and shouted the destination as she pulled him with her.**_

_**Harry stumbled out of the floo, the music loud, the beat vibrating through his body. The place dark, oppressive with it black walls, whips and chains hanging everywhere. Harry knew that Vivienne had designed her club to be the opposite of this kind of place. The scent of leather and sex seemed to permeate everything, the floor sticking to his feet as he walked. People fucking everywhere, various numbers, threesomes and more spread around the room. Loud grunts and pain filled cries assaulting Harry's ears. Vivienne turning to look at Severus' reaction, his face unreadable, dark eyes taking in the sights surrounding him.**_

_**A slender dark haired man approached, his blue eyes lighting up at the sight of Vivienne. Face young and handsome probably about nineteen the same age as Harry was now. Severus' black eyes flared briefly as he surveyed the man, Harry felt a sharp sting of jealousy. Vivienne smiled as she greeted the dark haired stranger, introducing him to Severus.**_

"_**This is Lucius," Harry laughed at the expression on Severus' face at the name Vivienne gave him. Narrowing his eyes at her as he nodded his greeting to the man, who Vivienne then introduced as Thomas.**_

_**Harry could feel the attraction radiating from Thomas towards Severus and Vivienne, his blue eyes darting between the two of them. Harry had to agree that they made a striking pair, all eyes were on them. A large tattooed man walking past leaned in to talk to Vivienne, Severus stood watching with distrustful eyes, not paying attention to Thomas who was trying to engage him in conversation.**_

"_**Yes, that would be great." Vivienne answered the man, a smile on her face, eyes filled with fire as she turned to address them.**_

"_**How about we go somewhere more private?"**_

_**Thomas nodded eagerly, eyes flaring with lust, looking at both of them as Vivienne led them to a back room. Harry felt his heart beginning to pound, his cock strangely not adverse to the idea of what was going to happen, began to harden, the tip pushing against the denim of his tight jeans. A single spanking bench stood in the middle of the room, a St Andrew's cross in the corner, various paddles and switches hung from the walls.**_

"_**Strip." Vivienne commanded immediately, Severus looked at her stunned, Thomas obeyed instantly, pulling his clothes off in a frenzy to please her. Heat building in the cool room, Harry feeling light headed at the vision of the trembling man, naked, smooth hairless chest leading down to a rapidly filling average sized cock. Vivienne walked around him, appraising him with emotionless blue eyes.**_

"_**You want to be mine?" her voice filled with fire, Thomas lowered his head. She ran a gentle hand through his hair, fingertips caressing the nape of his neck.**_

_**He nodded frantically, excitement making his cock twitch, splashes of pre-come dotting the floor beneath his feet. Vivienne looked at Severus, his face appearing unaffected but Harry noticed a single bead of sweat on his brow. His own heart was racing at the sight of Vivienne assessing Thomas, she ran a single finger down his back, he shuddered at the sensation, a moan escaping.**_

"_**Kneel.. Show me what a good slave you can be." her voice lower, sexy and dulcet as she stroked his shoulder. Harry's cock responding to Thomas' delight at being told what to do, the dark haired man, lowering himself to his knees. Feverish blue eyes fixed on Severus, darting to his crotch, licking his lips at the growing bulge. Harry wanted to be where the man was, worshipping at the feet of the potion master.**_

_**Vivienne stood behind Thomas, her eyes gazing intently at Severus, the potion master returned her gaze, a small smile gracing his thin lips. She beamed at him, raising an eyebrow, reaching down to grab Thomas by the hair, yanking his head back. The force making the man gasp as she exposed his pale neck, extending back as far as it would go. His eyes wide, fear and desire sparking in them, he gulped, the sound audible in the silent room.**_

"_**You want him?" She asked and pushed his head forward to look at Severus. Harry noticed that Severus hadn't moved from the spot, his fists clenched by his side, body tense. Thomas' eyes ran over the man, Harry fought the urge to push his head back down and avert his gaze, the feeling of possessiveness taking his breath away. Never having experienced it before, jealousy was not an emotion he was used to. His mind trying to be clinical, understanding that of course Severus had a past, but Harry's heart screamed to pull Severus from the room.**_

_**The gleam in Thomas's eyes filled Harry with anger, his cock disagreed and followed the feeling of lust that was slowly flooding the room. A sharp smack to Thomas's cheek snapping Harry out of his despondent mood, a vivid handprint now marring the handsome face, Thomas's eyes welled with tears.**_

"_**Answer the question!" Vivienne snapped at him, Harry flinching at the tone.**_

"_**Yes." he answered, his voice full of apology, another smack echoed in the room, his other cheek now sporting a red mark.**_

"_**Yes, what!"**_

"_**Yes, Mistress.. I'm sorry." Thomas lowered his eyes, head bowed. Vivienne rubbed his hot cheek with affection, moving her hand in front of him.**_

"_**Kiss my hand and say thank you, Mistress."**_

_**Severus let out a small gasp, Harry mirroring the noise, both of them stunned at the authority she portrayed and how easily it came to her. Thomas placed a tender kiss to the palm of her hand, voice filled with obedience.**_

"_**Thank you, Mistress."**_

"_**Good boy, now lie across the bench for me." Thomas paused for a second, then slowly stood, his legs wobbly as he lay himself on the bench. His cock had not deflated at the treatment, he moaned as it rubbed against the edge of the wooden bench. Face down, chest to the cool wood, arse perched up at the end as he knelt.**_

_**Vivienne walked towards Severus, her face unsure, dark eyes watched and offered a smile. Her voice quiet as she whispered in his ear, luckily Harry was close enough to catch the words, he moaned at the implication of the offer.**_

"_**Time for you to take control, take him," her voice breathy, Severus looked at the man, shaking his head, Vivienne looked him in the eye, "Be the man you used to be.. Be my Severus"**_

_**Her words filled Harry's mind with different emotions. Part of him full of disgust at her for leading him down this path, his heart realizing she did it to save Severus from losing himself. Severus stood, eyes closed for a moment as he took in her words, he nodded his head, the trademark mask in place as he opened his eyes. With a assertive stride, Severus stalked across the room, his body language completely changed for the early broken Severus. Running a sure hand down Thomas' back, the man moaned at the touch.**_

_**THWACK!**_

_**Harry jumped at the slap, Thomas screamed, his right buttock red and flushed. Severus leaned down to talk in his ear, his tongue peeping out to lick the shell.**_

"_**I didn't say you could make noise, silence!"**_

_**Thomas nodded, tears running down his cheeks, Harry watched his cock twitch against the edge of the bench, his excitement still evident.**_

"_**Good slave.. Shall I spank you again?" Thomas looked at him with watery eyes, unsure of what to say. Severus smirked and patted the handprint on his arse, Thomas flinched.**_

"_**Answer me." his voice detached and cool, though his eyes were on Vivienne, uncertainty in the black gaze. She smiled and tipped her head to him, indicating that he was doing well.**_

"_**Spank me if it pleases you, Master." Severus traced the handprint lightly, leaning down to place a kiss on each teary eyelid, Thomas smiled at the tender gesture.**_

"_**Do you want me to fuck you?" Harry's pulse raced at the words, his cock spitting pre-come inside his jeans. Without realizing it he knelt at Severus' feet, his large leather bound erection near his mouth, Harry ached to touch and kiss it.**_

"_**Yes!" Thomas' needy shout filled the room.**_

_**THWACK**_

_**The smack hard and fast, blood pooling beneath the skin of his left buttock, the sobs loud.**_

"_**Yes, what.. You need to know your place!" another smack this time directly over the first hit, Thomas bit his lips to hold in the cry. Severus crossed the room to grab a paddle from the far wall, patting it loudly against his palm as he deliberately walked slowly towards the crying man. Thomas trembling at the sight of the wooden paddle, the sound of it hitting the skin of Severus' hand, loud.**_

"_**Kiss it." Severus held it to his mouth, Thomas kissed it, tears flowing freely.**_

"_**Good boy, now let's see if you can earn my cock."**_

Harry gasped as the memory fell away, finding himself alone in the room. A single bottle left by his bed, a note by it. His erection screaming out at him as he reached across to read it, Harry pressed firmly on the tip, trying to make it go down. Thankful that Vivienne hadn't been there to witness it.

**Harry,**

**Please don't think any less of me or him.**

**I did what I thought was best.**

**This is the last memory.**

**Don't judge him.**

**V**

**x**

The words filled Harry with dread, what could have Severus done to make Harry judge him. His hand was shaking as he picked up the bottle and tipped the contents into the bowl. Heart fluttering at the fear of the unknown, he leaned into the memory.

_**The familiar dungeon room floating into place around him. The sound of loud music still reverberating through the walls, a metal clinking caught his attention. Manacles holding up a tan skinned, raven haired man, a blindfold firmly covering his eyes. Red bleeding welts covered his back and buttocks, the blood bright in contrast with the man's skin.**_

_**Severus stood behind the man, Vivienne watching from the doorway, a potion bottle in her hand. Severus lashed the whip, slicing into the man's back, the sound making Harry flinch. The man was silent, tears streaming down his face, the blindfold soaked. Harry noticed a line of blood dripping from the man's mouth, he had bitten his tongue to stay silent.**_

"_**Say it!" Severus shouted, the rasp in his voice making it crack at the end.**_

"_**I'm yours.. Please.. Please. Severus!"**_

_**Harry stumbled back at the name, the man called Severus by his first name. Vivienne shook her head, her face displeased as she entered the room.**_

"_**And who are you?" Severus asked, running a hand down the man's back, smearing the blood. Snatching the potion vial from Vivienne's hand, she scowled and sighed, he ignored her. Grabbing the man's face, his forced his mouth open, the man spluttering as he poured the dark sludge like potion down his throat. The scent of the spilling potion filling Harry's nostrils, recognition sparking at the smell.**_

_**Polyjuice!**_

_**Severus stepped back as the man heaved and began to shake. Horror building in Harry as he watched the man morph. Chest broadened, hair lengthened, Severus pulled off the blindfold. Fascinated as the man's brown eyes changed shape and colour, hazel becoming a verdant green. The man answered the earlier question in a voice no longer his own, Harry staggered back, falling to the floor.**_

"_**I'm your Harry."**_

_**Speechless, Harry sat on the cold stone floor, the image laid out in front of him, filling him with horror and a strange type of excitement. Polyjuiced Harry looked at Severus with brimming eyes, Severus smiled and pulled him into a ferocious kiss, the sound of tongues lapping echoing in Harry's ears.**_

"_**This has to stop." Vivienne's tired voice drawing Harry's attention, she stood by the door, eyes fixed on Severus' as he regarded her with a cool sneer. Her words sinking in, Harry gasped.**_

_**He's done this before!**_

"_**Get out!" Severus shouted, his tone harsh. Vivienne stood her ground, face filled with fire. He let out a huff and kissed the pretend Harry again, blood smearing his lips as he pulled away.**_

"_**Do you want me to fuck you, Mr Potter?" the professor tone in place, both Harry's moaned at the seductive words.**_

"_**Yes, please," polyjuiced Harry licked his lips, Severus nipped at his bottom lip, he gasped. "Please fuck me Professor Snape!"**_

_**Vivienne turned her head with disgust at the words, Harry's cock sprang to life. Absent mindedly, he reached down to palm himself through his jeans, biting his lips to stop the groan of desire. Severus stalked around, grabbing the fake Harry's hips and slamming himself inside without any preparation, the screams of pleasure shrill in the cold dungeon.**_

_**Harry unable to resist, crawled closer to the men, pupils dilating at the sight of the thick erection sliding inside the tight grasping hole. The moans from both men, fuelling Harry's twisted desire, his mind shouting to stop, his body crying out for release. The image of himself being fucked hard and fast luring him to take his leaking cock out, the cool air caressing the heated shaft.**_

_**Severus' strokes sped up, the man swinging from the ceiling, his feet lifting off the ground with the force of the thrusts. Reaching up, Severus grabbed a handful of his hair, tugging it painful as he pushed in deeper, the sound of skin hitting skin resonating in Harry's mind. The head of his cock wet with fluid, Harry ran his fingers through it, smearing the slickness along his length. Moaning as he wrapped his fingers around himself, his slick palm stroking back and forth, matching Severus' thrusts inside the pretend him.**_

_**The steady drip of pre-come from the other Harry fell to the floor at their feet. Harry kneeling at Severus', his hands aching to touch and caress his flushed skin. Pretend Harry moaning steadily, the pitch changing as he approached his climax, Severus changed the angle of his thrusts, the resulting moans informing Harry that Severus was now sliding along his prostate.**_

"_**Do you want me to come in you? Make you mine?" Severus gasped out, thrusting deep making the man scream.**_

"_**yes, yes."**_

"_**Tell me you love me." Harry stunned at the words, fake Harry faltered for a moment, a brutal thrust dragging a whimper from him. Taking a gulp of air, his voice strained as he shouted "I love you!"**_

"_**Harry! Come for me!" Severus called out, his thrusts jerky and erratic as both men came, ribbons of come spilling to the floor. Harry's back arched as he gripped his cock harder and emptied himself onto the stone floor, his mouth dry and heart pounding at the force of his orgasm.**_

_**Panting, the only sound as the three men recovered, Severus pulled out with a wet pop, kissing the back of the fake Harry's neck and whispering.**_

"_**I love you, Harry." the sorrow in his voice, made Harry want to weep. The pretend Harry let out a shuddering breath, his body shaking as he changed back, the polyjuice having worn off. Vivienne walked over to the gasping man, she lifted his weary head.**_

"_**Look at me," she ordered, he fixed his eyes on her, she sighed. "Obilivate." the man's eyes became dreamy and blank.**_

"_**Go home, you never came here." she flicked her wand, healing the welts on his back. The man dressed himself as if in a trance and left the room. Vivienne spinning round to glare at Severus, who was tucking himself back in his trousers.**_

"_**What the fuck are you doing!" Severus looked at her and turned away, his face a mask of indifference.**_

"_**You have to stop this!"**_

"_**Why?"**_

_**Vivienne crossed the room to him, her face soft and full of understanding, Severus averted his eyes from her gaze. Gently, she reached up to turn him to look at her.**_

"_**They're not him, you're hurting yourself." her tone sad, stroking his cheek in a tender way.**_

"_**I know." he answered, his deep voice quiet, Harry let out a sigh at the man's torment.**_

"_**We have two new clients," she bit her lips, obviously nervous of what to tell him, Severus looked at her with bewilderment, "Draco Malfoy."**_

_**Severus' eyes widened at the name, he brought a hand to his face, shaking his head as he spoke.**_

"_**I don't want him," Vivienne smiled, quirking an eyebrow, Severus let out a laugh "Oh, got your eye on the blond already?"**_

_**She liked him already!**_

_**She shrugged, a cheeky smile on her face, patting him gently on the shoulder as she walked to the door.**_

"_**You'll train the other one then?, his results indicate he'd make a perfect sub." She gave him a smile, Severus nodded at the request, his eyes narrowed at the smile on her face.**_

"_**Ok, Who is it?"**_

_**Harry held his breath, the feeling he knew the answer to that question. For a second it looked like Vivienne wasn't going to answer, turning as she walked out the door, smile beaming.**_

"_**Harry Potter."**_


	11. Chapter 11

**A huge thanks to everyone that followed this fic.. Thank you Anniriel- you gave me the prompt and this was born!**

Harry pulled back from the memory, heart raging in his chest. Wiping his sticky come covered hand on the denim of his jeans and let out a shuddering sigh.

"Fuck, Severus," he jumped from the bed, running quickly down the stairs, nearly falling as he took two at a time. Hermione standing by the fire place, talking animatedly into the floo, Ron's annoyed voice screeching throughout the room.

"Charlie's a complete mess, Herm.. Please come home." Hermione grimaced at the look of rage on Vivienne's face at the mention of Charlie's name, holding a hand up to stop her from flying into the floo. Harry almost laughed at the colourful language spewing from such a pretty mouth, Vivienne halting her tirade when she noticed Harry standing watching the display, a sheepish grin on her face.

"Ron, piss off!" Hermione stated in a quiet voice, Harry could hear Ron's spluttering as she closed the connection, cutting him off mid moan. She gave Harry a weary and apologetic smile, eyes filled with questions. Not ready to explain everything yet, Harry turned his stare to Vivienne, she stood biting her lip, nervous of his reaction to the memories she had shown him.

"I forgive him, I'm still shocked but I kind of understand," he pulled her into a hug, she squeezed him with affection, "And I forgive you," a smile on his face and a laugh in his voice as he continued "Though we need a chat about you and Malfoy, how long have you fancied him?"

Hermione let out a small laugh and Vivienne slapped him on the shoulder, smiling, the mood lifted. Harry surprised as he heard Vivienne muttering something about since the final battle and something about being a sucker for a sexy blond. With serious eyes, Harry sat on the chair and looked at her. She sighed, knowing that the good mood was about to disappear.

"What do I do?" Harry looked to both of them for guidance, confusion all over Hermione's face and he turned to Vivienne. She gave him a shrug and explained that it wasn't her place to tell.

"We need a long chat," Harry sat down and gestured for Hermione to do the same, "This might take a while.". Hermione sat stunned, occasionally asking a question as Harry told her everything that had happened, Vivienne sat listening, interjecting information when needed.

"So he has all these tattoos?" Hermione asked, Harry could see the thoughts turning in her head, he nodded. "Every one has something to do with you?"

Harry found his mind drifting to the tattoo Severus kept covered, hidden under the leather cuff. He pondered what Severus could be hiding under the leather.

"He keeps one hidden, why?"

Vivienne shook her head, "I don't know, all I know is that is was his first one."

Harry looked at Hermione, her face animated as she talked to Vivienne about everything that Severus had done since he died. He could see an idea forming in her mind, distracted suddenly by his thoughts by one thought.

_The club! I've ruined her business!_

"Oh Vivienne, I'm sorry about what happened in the club!" the smile she offered him took some of the worry from his thoughts, turning her hand in the air like it was of no concern.

"Harry, it's fine.. I owled everyone to remind them about the secrecy clause," she paused making sure he understood and he nodded, "They'll be back tonight."

"So Ron and Charlie can't tell anyone?" Hermione and Vivienne let out a sneaky laugh, Harry had the feeling that he was going to find the answer interesting.

"They can try.. but it has side effects," the laugh in her voice was echoed by Hermione, "It covers you in boils and if you're a man it makes your balls disappear," she saw the look of horror on Harry's face and patted him on the arm to reassure him "It's temporary, but they don't know that." she finished with a wink.

Harry tried to school his features into a semblance of shock, but the laugh escaped, Hermione slapping him on the arm as she moaned about not wanting her boyfriend to be missing any parts. Harry wiped his watering eyes and lowered his head, the giggles from Vivienne infectious, all three of them dissolving into weepy laughter.

"I think I have an idea," Hermione leaned forward, the others mirroring her as she explained, "So I think if you do this.."

The club was packed, couples and various people spread out by the bar. Harry stood cloaked by a robe, face obscured from prying eyes. Vivienne standing engaged in conversation with Draco, both of them paying him no attention. Harry watched them with interested eyes, the attraction was obvious between them, the way she touched his arm and the look in his grey eyes.

_If I didn't know better I'd say they were besotted with each other._

Loud drum beat from the music filling the room, mouths close to one another to speak, conversations intimate between the people. Harry's hand wrapped around a glass of firewhisky, his heart banging in time with the fast beat of the metal music and his thoughts drifting to the first time he had set foot in the place. Mouth dry with excitement and anticipation, the fear of the unknown causing his pulse to race and cock to slowly firm beneath his robes. Vivienne kissed Draco, the meeting of their lips filled with fire and lust, the mood infectious. Harry surmised that he could physically feel the temperature rise in the cool bar.

The shiver down his spine alerting him to Severus' presence even before he laid eyes on the masked man. Suppressing a moan of desire as Severus breezed past, power radiating from his very pores, he approached Vivienne with a angry stance. Fists clenched by his sides and Harry noticed that his black eyes constantly scanned the room, instinctively moving himself back to avoid the gaze lighting on him. Heart faltering briefly at the thought of being discovered before he was ready, relaxing as the obsidian eyes passed over him.

Vivienne appeared unaffected by his agitated stance, offering him a beaming smile. Harry didn't have to be near to know that Severus was not amused, his eyes narrowed and his terse words carried over the music.

"Why have you asked me here!" pulling himself to full height, trying to be intimidating and Draco visible bristled at his attitude towards Vivienne. Harry admired the blond even more, Draco moving closer to the smiling woman, his body language clear and it screamed stay away from my woman.

Frustrated, Harry could not hear her answer to Severus' question, she gestured him to have a drink, his face still strained as he followed her to the bar. A glance in Harry's direction from Draco giving him his cue, taking a deep breath, Harry walked into the middle of the room.

The beat of the song began to change, the fast heavy drum beat morphing into a slow sensual rhythm. He dropped the robe behind him, his top tight and black, a eye mask in place, obscuring most of his features. The leather trousers leaving nothing to the imagination as he started to swing his hips to the beat. Willing his body to stay relaxed while his heart was threatening to explode from his chest, his mind focused on the feel of the music and eyes fixed on the wall. Determined not to look at the people, knowing all eyes were now on him, he could feel their hungry stares like fingers ghosting over his skin. Lifting his arms above his head, lengthening his body, showing his sleek silhouette and then reaching down to slid his fingers down his chest, rubbing the tips over his peaked nipples. Trembling, Harry palmed his cock through his trousers, hearing low gasps at his actions, his cock loving the attention and filling to full hardness. Looking down to see the outline of his erection and the light in the room emphasising the rigidity.

Turning on his heel, hips moving still with the beat, thrusting forward slightly in Severus' direction. Disappointment flaring inside at his lack of attention, his black eyes unfocused on the display before him, Harry thought that he looked despondent and sorrowful.

_He misses me!_

Resisting the urge to jump up and down and smile insanely, keeping himself in line. Instead, reaching to trace his fingers across the patch of skin that was visible above the waistband of his trousers, licking his lips as he moved his fingers back and forth. Almost smiling as he noticed a brief flare of interest from Severus, fingers itching to touch himself again, bypassing his needy cock to lift the top up and over his head. Meeting Severus' intent gaze, the dark eyes widening as he noticed the large tattoo that now graced Harry's left shoulder, tapering down across the pectoral muscle. Vivienne giving Harry a surprised smile, then turning to observe Severus' response. To Harry the rest of the room disappeared, their eyes locked and Severus slowly perused the new adornment. A large red and green snake, rather like the one decorating Severus' chest was writhing on Harry's shoulder, its tongue tasting the air and its tail wrapped tightly around an ornately decorated potion vial. Harry lowered his gaze and reached to undo the buttons on his trousers, eager to continue and hoping that Severus would realize that he wanted him. The cool air caressed his heated skin, biting his lips to hold in a moan at the feel of it on his cock, it twitched and splashed pre-come against his stomach. Severus seemed to be panting slightly, Harry stepped out of his trousers and with shaking fingers removed the mask. With cautious steps, head still lowered and gaze fixed on the floor he approached Severus, the stone cold on his knees as he knelt before him, a gasp echoing in his head. Crossing his hands behind his back, leaning his upper body forward and touching his forehead to the floor, his hair brushed against the toe of Severus' boot. His voice filled with desire and surrender, the music fading away as Harry spoke.

"I'm yours.. Master."

Silence prevailed, no sound at all, only the steady heartbeat in Harry's trembling chest. Tears beginning to prick, pressing his head into the floor, the cool stone distracting him from the urge to cry. A gasp escaping as rough fingers tangled in his hair, violently lifting his head to stare into fiery black eyes.

"Never forget it!" a slow smile flittered across his face. Harry felt his heart skip a beat, he returned the smile tentatively. Whimpering as he was hauled painfully to his feet, the finger snagging and pulling hair from the roots. Hot breath ghosting over his face and lips. Severus' voice deep and filled with menace.

"So, if I wanted I could fuck you here," he licked across Harry's lips, pulling back before Harry could respond, "in front of everyone, show them what a good little whore you are?"

The words took Harry's breath away, frightened at the prospect but eager to please, he nodded frantically, the fingers tugged hard.

"Answer me!" speckles of saliva dotting Harry's skin, Harry fighting the need to lick them off, desperate to taste him.

"If it pleases you," Harry paused for a moment, unsure whether to say the next words, he took a breath, "yes, fuck me Professor Snape."

The fingers released immediately at the whispered words, Harry heard Vivienne gasp, she had been the only one close enough to hear. Draco spluttered at the declaration, Harry winced knowing that now he knew too. Severus remained silently, his breathing slow and shallow, fists by his sides.

"Please, master." Harry pleaded, not caring that everyone would hear him. A moan of delight when Severus grabbed him by the shoulders and slammed their bodies together. His kiss cruel and devastating, Harry melting into him, body boneless as he completely surrendered to Severus' will. His tongue lashed by Severus' agile one, his mouth plundered by the angered potion master. Taking a stuttering breath when Severus broke the kiss, their mouths joined by a line of saliva as if they didn't want to break the connection. Pupils dilated in the dark look, Harry wanting to close the distance and kiss him again.

"Your mine," he stopped, lapping roughly at Harry's kiss swollen bottom lip, "Always mine, Harry" Harry sagged at his name, chest pressing heavily against Severus' strong muscular one.

"Yes, yes.. I'm yours," Harry bit his lips to avoiding kissing him, the need burning inside him like a fire, Severus appeared to read his distress and pushed his mouth against Harry's, just briefly, "Please make me yours." begged Harry.

The potion master slammed their mouths together again, the kiss heated and ferocious. Harry struggled to breath, his tongue fighting to keep up with Severus, his tongue mapping every inch of Harry's whimpering mouth. The whimpers becoming screams of lust as the strong fingers wrapped around his leaking cock, pulling and stroking firmly. Harry bucking at the sensation of the tip of his length bumping into the smooth leather of Severus' trousers, his pre-come leaving a shining smear on the material. Vivienne flicked her wrist, the black rubber covered bed materialising in the centre of room. Severus hitched an eyebrow in her direction, her smile mischievous and sunny. Harry's mind recovered from the kiss long enough to register the bed and hear Draco whisper in Vivienne's ear.

"I want to fuck you," the blond kissed the back of her neck, hands cupping her breasts from behind, she leaned back into the embrace, "You can dominate me this time." Vivienne's eyes lit up, reaching behind to rub the heel of her hand against Draco's growing bulge.

Harry squealing as he was thrown over Severus' shoulder , marched over to the bed and with a gentle touch laid delicately onto the cool rubber. Dark eyes watching him avidly, a single finger running down Harry's neck, tracing over the throbbing pulse point. The finger mapping the outline of the snake tattoo, the gaze sparking as the tip moved over the potion vial.

"For me?" the rasp in his voice tempered with a wistful quality, Harry nodded and drawing his own fingers up, caressed the back of Severus' hand. The skin smooth, silky to the touch belying the roughness and strength of the man in front of him.

"Undress me." Severus ordered, Harry obeying instantly, his fingers shaking with the more flesh he revealed, Severus' thick erection springing free from its leather prison. Unconsciously, Harry licked his lips at the sight of the bejewelled tip, the moisture shiny in the lights. Blushing at the vision of couples watching the display, the sound of moaning beginning to build as people began to touch themselves and each other. Harry's heart racing, his mouth dry and he bit his bottom lip to stop the urge to tell everyone to leave.

"Say fuck me, say fuck me in front of all these people!" Severus' voice was full of excitement, his cock leaking more and a single line of pre-come ran down the twitching shaft. Harry lunged forward unable to resist the urge anymore, his tongue lapping at the spillage and slurping at the slit, gathering the essence from the source, the bitter taste exploding on his tongue making him moan.

The air forced from his chest, the bed slamming against his back and fingers wrapped around his throat, Severus looming over him, his face thunderous. Harry couldn't contain the groan of arousal at the sight of those darkened eyes fired with anger and wanting. Gurgling at the pressure on his windpipe, the lack of oxygen making his head fuzzy and the pleasure heightened, Harry mouthed the words and his voice echoed in the room, rasping.

"fuck me.. In front of everyone, stick your hard cock in me."

Severus flipped him over abruptly, Harry gasped at the rough treatment but his cock revelled in it, smearing fluid onto the bed below him. His face pressed against the cool rubber, he turned his face to the side, eyes glancing at the fucking couples all around them. Grunts and whimpers of satisfaction filling his ears, his own whimper adding to the mix when a firm tongue lapped around his puckered ring of muscle. Keening into the mattress to stop the screams of frustration as the teasing tongue delicately traced around the hole, pulling back to blow on the twitching entrance. The cool air on his wet pucker making him thrust forward, fucking himself into the bed. A quick stabbing motion followed by a light lick pushing him to plead for more, Severus chuckled against his skin, curling his tongue and sliding the tip just inside the pink pucker, Harry relaxing his body, feeling the agile muscle breach his tunnel, saliva coating inside and smoothing the way for the single finger he felt push in next to Severus' tongue. Pulling away from Harry, ignoring Harry's whimpers off disappointment, his finger still buried inside the tight heat, Severus blanketed Harry's body with his own. Whispering in Harry's ears, the words just for him.

"I want you, I crave you, I need you," he kissed the nape of Harry's neck, "Tell me you want me." their was a begging quality that Harry had never heard before. Severus pushed two fingers deep inside him, crooking them to rub delicately over his prostate, the moan gasped into the rubber.

"I want you.. I can't stop thinking about you," Harry twisted his head to the side, their lips meet in a heated kiss, panting as he pulled away. "I love you Severus." The gasp of surprise at his words took Harry's breath away, Severus pressing his lips against his in an almost reverent way, the kiss gentle and emotional.

"I love you, Harry," he murmured onto his lips, Harry closed his eyes to stop the tears from falling. The fingers that had stalled during the tender moment began their exploration again, mapping and stroking the inner walls of Harry's channel. "I'm going to fuck you, make you mine."

Harry nodded, the groans loud and eager as the two fingers became three, the delicious burn of being stretched intoxicating to him. Cock spitting and sliding through the wetness smeared underneath him, rutting into the mattress. A sharp bite to the back of his neck made Harry take a short intake of breath, the sting halting his thrusts.

"Good boy, you'll come from my cock and nothing else." the words strained and dulcet, they washed over Harry. His skin goose bumped and became hyper sensitive as the anticipation began to build. The fingers moving in a circular motion, brushing against that spot that made Harry see stars, fireworks exploded behind his eyes. Harry's clenched shut eyes stayed shut as he felt the bed moving, the mattress dipping close to his head, the musk of arousal filling his nostrils. Opening his eyes, smiling at the sight of Severus' dripping cock bobbing by his mouth, looking up into mesmerizing granite eyes.

"Take off the mask." Harry asked with a pleading tone, Severus tilted his head at the request, his face a mask of indecision, with deliberate slowness he lifted the mask away, Severus smiled down at Harry.

"I missed you, master." leaning up to lick the tip of the rock hard cock begging to be devoured in front of him, Severus let out a heart felt moan. The taste on his tongue sent Harry into a frenzy, he lapped desperately, trying to gather as much of that essence as possible. Severus moaning low, a deep rumble in his chest, Harry pushed his head further forward, his tongue always active, tracing the throbbing vein that was prominent on the underside of the rigid member. Gagging when the head slammed the back of his throat, Severus pulled back and them pushed back in, fucking Harry's mouth with sure strokes. Mouth open, the slick sound of his saliva slicking the way, the shaft dripping with combined fluid from both men, Harry moaning and swallowing convulsively around the tip allowing it to slide down his throat. Severus thrusting forwards, fucking Harry's gullet in small sharp movements. Sweat glistening on Severus' broad back with the effort of restraining himself, he groaned and pulled out of Harry's sweet mouth with a moan of despair.

"I want to come deep inside you!" the words cracking with lust at the end, Harry shivered at the emotion behind the words.

"Yes, make me yours!" lifting his hips and presenting himself to be fucked, brazen and decadent, no longer caring about their audience. In fact, excited by the idea of their love making being witnessed.

Enjoying the feel of the strong hands turning him on to his back, falling into the gaze of the potion master between his legs. With assurance, Severus lifted Harry's legs, tilting him back, knees by his shoulders exposing his pucker for the room to see. The heated moans spilling without shame from Harry's flushed mouth, Severus swooping down to devour him with a toe curling kiss. Harry whimpered softly as he pulled back from the kiss, trailing his tongue down his fevered skin. The needy whimpers and cries mewling from Harry, Severus licked his clenching entrance, pushing his tongue deep inside. Harry's hands clenched at his sides, body shaking as he resisted the urge to convulse beneath the dark eyed man's ministrations.

"Shall I spread you open with my cock?"

"YES!" Harry screamed, bucking up and reaching to touch him, undulating against Severus, muscles twitching and Harry unable to control them. Hard fingers yanking his arms above his head and pinning them down, Harry braced his palms on the headboard of the bed.

"Keep them there!" Severus barked, fingers returning to tease his entrance, the tips dipping inside then pulling back out, Harry clenching and trying to lure them back. Tasting blood as he bit through his lip to stop his body from moving, the desire to scream for him to fuck him, building and building. Harry's back arched off the bed as Severus pushed the leaking head of his cock against the guardian muscle, the pucker giving to the pressure and Harry slowly opened. His body surrendering to Severus, inch by torturous inch, the burn of penetration raging throughout Harry's body, burning him from the inside out, blood raging and stoking his arousal. The steady drip of fluid, splattering his abdomen, his thighs trembling with the strain of keeping them still.

Severus' completely black eyes fixed on Harry's, his gaze piercing his very soul and his push inside not halting until he was buried to the hilt. Harry clenched around the shaft, feeling every ridge and veins inside his channel. Severus stayed still, panting clearly fighting not to come at the feel of finally being inside him. Harry took short panting breaths, his balls already tingling, the need to come balancing on a knife's edge. Severus moved back, pulling out a fraction of an inch then pushing slowly back in, a teasing smirk in place now his control was back.

"Do you want me?" he pulled out, the tip held in by the grasping muscles of Harry's entrance, inch by inch he pushed back in, "Tell me how much."

Harry bucked down, impaling him further inside, his muscles going into spasm at the pain pleasure feel of the cock hitting parts never reached before.

"I want you.. Only you.. Please fuck me.. I need you so bad!"

Severus pleased with his answers, retreated then slammed back in, hard and fast. Severus leaned down, bracing himself on the bed as he fucked Harry with long, deep thrusts. Harry writhing under him, squirming at the sensation of the wonderful length brushing against his prostate on every thrust inside. Cock buried to the hilt on every downward move, Harry's body jolted with the force of the thrusts, their moans drifting throughout the room, drowning out the sounds of the crowd.

Harry felt himself falling to pieces, his body jolted apart, his muscles straining with need. His moans becoming screams of need, heart felt whimpers and pleas.

"Please let me come!"

"COME!" Severus shouted, his voice hoarse and almost instantly, Harry arched his back, palms pushing into the headboard, his body snapping taut and his cock erupted, copious amounts of hot come splashed his chest and stomach. Severus fucked him through his tremors and convulsions of completion. Suddenly, his movements became jerky and erratic, roaring loudly as he thrust once, twice then slumped forwards, hips making little sharp thrusts, empting himself inside Harry. The feel of Severus' hot come spilling into him and filling him up, made Harry's cock spurt once more, a single dribble of come falling to join the many strings already decorating his torso. Severus kissed his neck, tiredly as he relaxed on top of the panting Harry, his arms tingling as he lowered them from above his head. His fingertips tracing patterns dreamily on the Potion master's back, enjoying the weight of him and the feel of him still buried in him.

"I love you." Harry whispered, Severus placed a gentle kiss on his neck. Reluctantly, he pulled from Harry, the feeling emptiness making Harry snuggle to his warm chest. Tracing a finger along Severus' bicep, the power evident, travelling lower until he reached Severus' wrist. The leather cuff smooth and warm against his fingers, he traced under the cuff, feeling the pulse under the silky skin. Curious eyes met his intrigued green ones, raising an eyebrow as Harry undid the cuff, Severus continued to watch him.

"I'll always be yours." Harry leaned to kiss him, their tongues met and caressed lightly.

"I know." Severus whispered, deepening the kiss, "And I'm yours."

Harry looked down at the tattoo, heart filled with joy, knowing that he had finally found what he had been looking for.

A Celtic band wrapped around Severus' wrist, shining brightly in the centre was a single eye of a bright verdant green.

The end.

**Thank you for following this story, as a treat I have included a teaser for the first chapter of my new fic. Hope you enjoy. x**


	12. Chapter 12

**Altered minds**

**This is a first look at my new fic.. incomplete first chapter draft- let me know what you think.**

**Summary - After the final battle Harry finds himself plagued with dreams and memories that are not his own… Forced to seek help from two ex-slytherins.. while searching for a cure, Harry begins to realize that these newly discovered desires are tempting him to take a new path.**

**Warnings - will eventually contain hp/ss/? (Please check out the poll on my profile page to cast your vote thanks )**

**BDSM, torture, breath play, blood play, sounding, numerous kinks!**

_**Warm hands touched his skin, Harry let out a contented sigh. Mind abruptly engaging at the unfamiliar scent that filled his nostrils, body struggling to catch up with his awakened brain.**_

_**Ginny doesn't smell like this**_

_**A spicy masculine fragrance wafting over him, an agile tongue licked along his jugular. His breath caught as his cock appearing to enjoy the attention, perked up firming and filling. Sure and steady fingers tracing along the underside of his shaft, the vein throbbing with the attention bestowed upon it. His hips bucked up at the sensation of sudden warm breath on the tip, brain wide awake.**_

_**Ginny never goes down on me, she doesn't like it**_

_**Willing his body to fully awaken, a scream stuck inside his sleeping body as a hot mouth engulfed the head of his length. Wet, constantly moving and swirling around him, tongue dipping into the slit, pushing inside him. Harry wanted to scream but had no voice, he could hear someone murmuring in a low tone, a male voice filled with excitement.**_

"_**Mmm that's its, swallow me down," Harry felt his hips thrust forward, the sensation of someone gagging around the head of his shaft, the muscle contracting felt amazing, "Fuck yes, more."**_

_**The man's voice echoing his sentiment, Harry's body slowly returned to itself, the sleep induced haze wearing off. Stunned, a scream lodged in his throat as he opened his eyes to view a male stranger between his legs, his cock down their throat. He opened his mouth, but no sound came out, Harry panicked and tried to push the man away. His arms and hands not responding to his command, heart hammering.**_

_**I can't move I'm paralysed!**_

_**Fascinated, he watched his hand reach up and instead of pushing the man away. He wrapped his fingers tightly in the mans' hair, tugging his head down, pushing up and choking him. Harry whimpering at the feeling of the saliva spilling from the man and dripping down his length, realization dawning that his hand looked different. He followed his gaze, taking in the rest of his body.**_

_**What's happening? **_

_**This is not my body!**_

_**The blond haired man pulled off with a slick pop, eyes watering as he looked at Harry, a lust filled smile on his face. Blue eyes regarded him, Harry noticed that while he had never looked at a man that way he had to admit that this man was attractive. Young, probably about his age, about nineteen maybe a bit younger. From what he could see as Harry's vision was limited due to not being able to move, the man was lithe and toned. A strong hand wrapped around his cock, the strokes back and forth, slow and firm. The drips of pre-come spilling freely from his excited slit, a rivulet running down his engorged cock, the blond stranger chasing the spill with a eager tongue.**_

_**Oh fuck**_

_**The pleasure spiking, his moans trapped inside his head, the breathy moans of the body he was trapped in were also loud and lusty. The combined sensation of his and someone else's pleasure making it hard for Harry to even think let alone analyse what was happening.**_

_**I must be dreaming.. Fuck I've never had a dream this good!**_

_**Shit, I should care it's a man.. Merlin, I don't care!**_

_**The blond moved to straddle Harry or whoever he was, his cock twitched at the idea of being inside the tight heat. His body talking, his voice deep, almost familiar to him, the thought forgotten as the words filtered into Harry's foggy brain.**_

"_**Slide yourself on to my cock, I want to be deep in you!" the slow slide into the tight moist heat pushing Harry closer to the edge. A twitching band of muscle clenching the base of his cock tightly, his balls ached for release. The effort of the person he was inside also struggling not to come adding to the need to climax.**_

"_**Harry?" a disembodied voice whispered, trying to ignore the voice, Harry concentrated on the slow rocking of the man on top, his cock sliding out and in as the blond lifted then dropped into his lap. The sound of skin on skin filling Harry's head, hips bucking up and burying his cock deeper inside, the rhythmic clenching forcing Harry's balls to tighten, his release imminent.**_

_**His body began shaking, the voice becoming louder.**_

"_**Harry!"**_

The room coming back to him, the feel of his bed beneath him, lifting his hand and shocked that he could move it, Harry opened his eyes. Ginny looked down at him with concern, her warm body pressed against his just as it had been when they'd gone to bed.

"Harry, are you ok?" she stroked his cheek, Harry, instead of finding it comforting suddenly found it annoying, "You were whimpering."

"I'm fine." he lied, telling her to go back to sleep and got up to get some water. Looking down at himself with surprise to see his cock straining against the inside of his pyjama bottoms. Tempted for a moment to turn and share the good news with Ginny, then changing his mind. The walk to the bathroom giving him time to think, it had been three weeks since the final battle, three weeks since he had destroyed Voldemort but also three weeks since he had been able to get an erection. At first they had both assumed it was tiredness from everything that happened, they even laughed it off. The laughing soon stopped when they tried again and with the same results, Harry knew that the next thing she would suggest would be St Mungo's. He could hear the words that she would say.

_It must be medical, Harry.. Lets just let the doctor check._

Looking down now at the still rigid length twitching to be set free, he began to think that it wasn't medical. Shutting the bathroom door behind him, the remnants of the dream surfacing as he freed his dripping cock. Biting his lip to suppress a moan, part of him shocked and sickened that the memory of the sensation of being inside the strange blond was already pushing him to the edge. Fingers trembling with need as he firmly grasped himself, two strokes and he erupted, gasping as he spilled vast amounts of hot, ropey come. Splashing the floor beneath his feet and coating his hand. Staggering back to lean against the cool wall, heart pounding and mouth dry at the intensity. A smile on his face as he banished the mess from the floor, walking over to the sink to wash his hands and face. The water refreshing on his heated skin, looking up to stare at his reflection, his scream echoing in the silent bathroom. The sound of feet running to the room alerting him to Ginny'S presence, she pushed open the door, her face stunned at the vision of Harry sitting on the floor, pale and shaking.

"Harry, what's wrong?" she knelt down beside him, he pointed at the mirror, stunned that his hand was shaking. With a look of confusion she looked at the mirror, eyes bewildered as she turned back to him.

"What?"

"Reflection," his voice strained with emotion, he cleared his throat, "It wasn't mine!"

Shaking her head, she patted his arm and reached out her hand, encouraging him to get up. Reluctantly, Harry stood on unsteady legs, gaze lowered, her fingers cool and gentle on his chin, lifting his eyes to view the mirror. Tired eyes stared back, Harry noticed how pale he looked, the dark circles under his eyes standing out vividly in the harsh light. His green eyes drawn to the concerned face of Ginny behind him, worrying her lip with her teeth, nervous. He gave her a shaky smile and shook his head, trying to laugh it off.

"Must have been half asleep," he kissed her on the cheek, she sighed, "Go back to bed, I'll be there in a minute." assurance in his tone that everything was fine, she smiled but Harry noted it did not meet her eyes.

Leaving him staring at his reflection, a shiver travelling down his spine, sure of what he had seen. Bile rising in his throat, his eyes feverish and he ran a hand through his hair, trying to stop the tremors in his body. Heart and mind raging against each other but knowing he hadn't been half asleep, staring back at him had been the reflection of Tom Riddle.


End file.
